Mis memorias
by Gitana009
Summary: Goku a muerto en la batalla de cell. Que pasara con esta mujer...su corazon y sus sentimientos cambiaran descubralo aqui... Me pueden seguir en Wattpad tambien si lo desean...saludos espero que lo disfruten. Memorias de Milk y de Vegeta...un amor imposible. TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS BAJO EL Código de registro: 1511245856714
1. Chapter 1

Basada en la saga de DBZ

Nota: Esta historia es alternativa no teniendo ninguna relación con la trilogía del rapto de Milk...

Todos los derechos reservados...

Ya había pasado varios a~os desde la batalla contra Cell. Mi esposo no quería que lo revivieran y me quede completamente sola. Bueno aun que no tan sola tenia a Goten. Gohan ya se había vuelto un hombre hecho y derecho. Pero la verdad extrañaba a mi esposo y mucho. Bulma de vez en cuando me invitaba a su casa para que no estuviera tan sola. Ya que llevaba varios a~os en esa soledad que me comía por dentro. Bulma estaba muy molesta con Goku por no haber querido regresar, pero yo sabia que los únicos placeres de mi esposo eran dos, el comer y entrenar yo quedaba en cuarto lugar o milagrosamente tercero. Pero honestamente me había acostumbrado a la soledad, ya que la mayoría del tiempo estaba sola.

Cuando veia a Vegeta y Bulma los envidiaba. Aun que se la pasaban peleando, el siempre estaba con ella. No la dejaba sola como Goku. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por que mi esposo fuera de esa manera. Y Bulma tan bella con ese cabello azul y siempre provocativa, ya sabia yo que a mi esposo llego a gustarle en algún momento. Nunca podría ser igual de hermosa como ella y tan radiante.

Me quede en la cocina preparando algo para los niños que estaban en la piscina de Bulma junto con su esposo. Y un pensamiento me amargo ese dia. Ya Goku estaba muerto así que seria viuda, ya no tenia ninguna relación con este. Suspire tratando de no pensar en mi esposo haciendo lo mejor que se me daba, cocinar. En ese momento Vegeta apareció en la cocina buscando algo que comer. Este miro de reojo lo que estaba haciendo, cosa que me dio gracia.

Sabia que Vegeta no me soportaba y no me importaba lo mejor que hacia era ignorarlo. Desde que me estaba quedando en casa de Bulma no desperdiciaba tiempo para restregarme en mi cara que no le gustaba nada que la esposa de su mayor enemigo estuviera hay y que solo mi presencia le repugnaba. Me hacia la fuerte pero esas palabras me dolían. Ya repugnaba a mi esposo como para desparecerse a cada rato y repugnara a Vegeta no seria nada difícil. Este salio rápidamente de la cocina.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista todos comieron mis hijo, Bulma su esposo y su hijo. Vegeta se quedo un poco impresionado por el sabor de mi comida, al parecer jamás había probado algo asi pero no lo acepto. Luego de la cena subi para bañarme y dormir un poco dejando a los niños jugando.

Sali del baño con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me solté el cabello largo mirándome al espejo preguntándome que tenia de malo y del por que mi esposo no me miraba de la manera en que Vegeta miraba a Bulma. Me dio tanta rabia que sentí mi ira crecer y acumularse. Sabia que esto se trataba de mi ki y aun que fuera bajo no me importaba. Estaba tan molesta que si veía a mi esposo le sometería a puro golpe. Comencé a llorar de la misma rabia queriendo romper el espejo con mis manos. Sintiendo asco de mi misma.

A la mañana siguiente baje hacia la cocina, Bulma estaba hay tomando una taza de café al verme sonrió. Sabia que estaba muy preocupada por mi pero yo ya no quería la preocupación por nadie ni la lastima de nadie. Bulma me había sugerido buscarme al menos un pretendiente, pero yo no quería. Orgullosamente le dije que no necesitaba a nadie mas pero dentro de mi, me sentía vacía e incompleta. Con el único hombre que habia estado era con Goku y se me hacia muy difícil estar con alguien mas.

"Vamos Milk aun eres joven y bella...se que encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz verdaderamente no como el idiota de Goku" decía Bulma tratando de convencerme.

Pero la verdad es que yo no quería a alguien mas, quería a Goku a pesar de los a~os que habia pasado desde que el no quería revivir. Demonios, cada vez que pensaba en eso me daba mucho coraje. Sabía que tenia que hacer cambios en mi vida. Subi a mi habitación y me volvi a mirar al espejo ¿Qué pasaría si cambiaba un poco de apariencia? Sin dejar ese toque recatado que siempre me gustaba. Curve una sonrisa pensando que ya era hora de modificarme un poco. No para nadie, si no solo para mí. En ese momento alguien toco la puerta. Sabia que era Bulma asi que no volie a mirar. Esta entro a la habitación sonriendo como de costumbre, moviendo su cuerpo perfecto y esbelto cosa que me producía envidia.

"Milk muy pronto daré una fiesta, cosas del trabajo ya sabes...me gustaría invitarte se que necesitas la distracción, Solo será una fiesta para adultos ,dejare a os niños con mama...espero que puedas venir" me dijo ella muy alegremente.

"Pero Bulma.."comencé algo insegura.

"Sin peros Milk, necesitas conocer gente nueva...estas muy triste y decaída y yo te voy a ayudar" contesto esta guiñándome un ojo y saliendo e la habitación.

Suspire al verla salir mirándome al espejo, muy decidida ha que ya era hora de retomar mi vida. Depender mas de mi que de otros y conseguir un trabajo ya que Goku nunca lo habia hecho. Tal vez en la fiesta de Bulma encontraría a alguien que me empleara. Pense aun mirándome al espejo.

ESTE ES MUY DIFERENTE A LOS QUE ES ESCRITO ES COMO UNA ESPECIE DE DIARIO DE MILK LUEGO DE QUE GOKU NO SE DIGNO EN VOLVER. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE NO HAY MUCHO DIALOGO PERO ES INTERESANTE VER COMO PIENSA MILK...


	2. Chapter 2

Ya había pasado varios dias y la fiesta de Bulma estaba muy serca. Esta no quería que me fuera de su casa aun que me sentía muy incomoda por Vegeta. El no me dirigía mucho la palabra pero asi las cosas eran mejor. Bulma estaba feliz de tenerme en la casa decía que necesitaba compañía agradable ya que su esposo no lo era. La verdad no se por que se quejaba tanto de el, si era algo molesto y gruñón pero al menos estaba hay para ella. En muchas ocasiones me daban ganar de decírselo pero no me atrevía ya que ese no era mi asunto. Al menos Vegeta estaría hay para su hijo no como Goku que siempre buscara una excusa para escapar de sus obligaciones como un niño pequeño.

Habian pasado muchos días desde que no entrenaba y me sentía que me hacia falta. Así que esa mañana un dia antes de la fiesta, me levante temprano hacia el gimnasio que tenia Bulma que nadie usaba. No podía entender como la gente rica tenia tantas cosas sin uso solo por pura vanidad. Me solté el mo~o que tenia y me ise una cola de caballo poniéndome una camisilla y un pantalón de ejercicio negro. No solía ponerme asi para entrenar pero ya quería dar cambios desde ese dia. Habia un espejo enrome en una de las paredes y sonreí sintiéndome un poco mejor pensando que no me veía nada mal, sin parecer de mi edad. En ese momento comencé a practicar rápidamente dándole a un saco que había hay. No se cuanto tiempo estuve golpeando al saco pero imaginaba que era Goku cosa que me producía placer. Cada vez que veia la cara de mi ex esposo me daba rabia y tristesa al mismo tiempo golpeando mas fuerte que la primera vez.

"Maldito hijo de perra como pudiste dejarme sola" espete de mala gana aun dándole con fuerza.

"No sabia que a la arpia le gustaba entrenar" dijo la voz de Vegeta desde la entrada del gym.

Lo mire aguantando el saco que se movía mucho. Curvando esa sonrisa burlona que siempre tenía. Maldito sayayin orgulloso de mierda- pensé. Mirándolo de mala gana. Este me miraba de arriba a bajo algo extrañado no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco pero sin dejar mi postura agresiva.

"Te vez muy diferente mujer. Casi no te reconocí" observo este seriamente.

No le conteste ignorándolo, volviendo a darle al saco lo mas fuerte que podía. Comencé a dar patadas y luego puños creyendo que Vegeta ya se había ido pero no. Este estaba aun parado a mi lado analizando cada movimiento que daba.

"Te puedes ir, necesito estar sola" le pedí muy incomoda jadiando algo cansada.

"No, por que esta es mi casa no la tuya" me contesto mordazmente curvando una sonrisa.

"Con lo poco que llevo aquí jamas usan este lugar" le dije dando puños rápidos al saco.

Este saco un rayo de energía de sus dedos rompiendo el saco en pedazos. Yo me quede perpleja mirando como los pedazos caían en el suelo. Algo asustado. Comencé a respirar con dificultad ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese loco?

"Necesitas un mejor contrincante que esa basura" dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea "Veamos como peleas"

Me puse en la misma posición sin tenerle miedo. Goku sin medir su fuerza abecés me daba golpes y los aguantaba con facilidad por nada me categorizaron como la mujer mas fuerte del planeta. Comencé a atacarlo pero todos mis ataques eran inútiles ante el. Los esquivaba con rapidez. Parecía algo emocionado cada vez que lograba golpearme y al mismo tiempo impresionado por aguantar sus golpes. Le trate de dar un puno en la cara pero este agarro mi mano con fuerza apretando haciendo que doliera. Al ver que me arrodillaba del dolor me soltó.

"Dime algo mujer ¿Imaginabas que el saco era el idiota de Kakaroto?" pregunto con curiosidad ayudándome a levantar del suelo.

Le asentí seriamente al hacerlo curvo una sonrisa.

"Eso imagine." Contesto cruzando sus brazos "Mañana ven a la misma hora de hoy, te entrenare."

"¿Por qué?" le pregunte sorprendida mirando como salía del gym. Al preguntarle este se paro en la entrada sin mirarme.

"A pesar de que eres terrícola tienes potencial" explico este sin dar la vuelta. "además me encanta hacer trabajos de caridad" dijo al final riendo en son de burla.

Bah idiota- pensé de mala gana viéndolo salir de gym aun riéndose. Aun asi curve una sonrisa no estaría mal ser entrenada por uno de los hombres mas fuertes del planeta y no quería perder esa oportunidad.


	3. Chapter 3

Al otro dia me levante temprano como Vegeta me lo había pedido. Poniéndome la misma ropa que ayer para entrenar. No se por que demonios estaba tan emocionada pero así parecía. Cuando llegue me encontré con impresión que había un nuevo saco mucho más grande y al parecer más moderno, parecía costoso.

"Lo compre para que practicaras mujer" dijo Vegeta acercándose a mi vestido como un sayayin.

Lo mire con los ojos como platos. ¿Vegeta había comprando un saco para que yo practicara? Pero que demonios pasaba con ese orgulloso loco. Me quede sorprendida por el detalle aun que el saco no fuera mió si no de su esposa. Al ver si rostro el se sonrojo un poco mirando hacia el suelo.

"Ya mujer...empieza a darle al saco antes de que cambie de opinión" dijo de mala gana.

Yo obedecí. Comencé a golpearlo lo mas que pude, este solo se quedaba mirando al parecer analizando mis técnicas. Luego poco a poco comenzó a corregir mi postura la manera en que lanzaba los puños, las patadas. Vegeta era demasiado exigente, pero eso no me molestaba. Me recordaba a mi padre cuando me entrenaba simple queriendo que sacara el máximo de mi potencial. No podía creer que Vegeta el esposo de mi mejor amiga sacara de su tiempo para entrenarme, lo que nunca hizo mi esposo. Al principio de nuestro matrimonio entrenábamos pero luego cuando Goku se hizo mas fuerte perdió el interés. Imaginaba que era por que ya no era tan fuerte como el.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento se sentía agotada. Vegeta no me dejaba ni siquiera tiempo para respirar. Comencé a jadiar poniendo mis manos en mis rodillas. Cansada este me lanzo una toalla que atrape con agilidad.

"Esto a sido solo lo básico mujer, poco a poco los entrenamientos se harán mas fuertes" explico Vegeta con mirada maliciosa.

"¿Me seguirás entrenando?" pregunto algo sorprendida "pensé que solo seria por hoy"

"Por lo que veo no quieres que te entrene, me lo hubieras dicho antes para no perder mi tiempo contigo arpia" contesto este dándome la espalda.

Seré los ojos enfurecidas odiaba de me llamara "arpia" le tire la toalla en sima cosa que lo enfureció.

"Si, quiero que me sigas entrenando" explique cruzando mis brazos con seriedad.

"De acuerdo mujer, pero si me vuelves a tirar algo en sima te romperé el brazo" contesto este de mala gana amenazante, saliendo del gym y tirando la toalla al suelo.

No pude evitar sonreír de nuevo tomando la toalla de suelo. Tenia que admitir que Vegeta me impresionaba cada día mas incluso comenzaba a caerme mejor.

Salí del gym sintiéndome un poco mejor conmigo misma. Sabia que si Vegeta quería entrenarme era por que verdaderamente sabia que tenia potencial. No lo conocía bastante bien pero sabia que el no perdía su tiempo en estupideces. Llegue a la habitación para darme un baño. Sabia que Trunks y Goten estarían jugando por algún lugar en la casa así que no me preocupaba. Me encantaba que esos dos fueran inseparables. Mientras me bañaba suspire un poco llena de amargura pensando en la fiesta de Bulma. La verdad era que no quería asistir pero sabía que era una gran oportunidad de conocer gente nueva. Goku mi amor si estuvieras aquí- pensé derramando un poco de lagrimas luego la furia me invadió y por poco rompo un poco la pared de la ducha molesta. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo y aun no podía sacármelo de la cabeza.

Ya es tiempo Milk, es tiempo de que lo dejes ir- dijo una parte de Milk muy decidida y fuerte. No lo podrás arrancar de raíz pero si poco a poco ten paciencia. - me dijo de nuevo la voz.

Suspire sintiéndome mas tranquila. Pensando que ponerme para la maldita fiesta de Bulma. La verdad era que no tenia nada que ponerme asi que pensé que luego de ducharme iría al centro a buscar algo al menos para lucir esa noche. Después de bañarme reuní fuerzas para llamar a Videl para que me acompañara, prefería ir con la esposa de mi hijos que con Bulma ya que ella y yo no teníamos los mismo gustos. Videl asedio feliz de acompañarme.

Me puse lo primero que vi y me dirigí hacia el auto para buscar a Videl i ir al centro. Dejando a los niños con Vegeta ya que esta seguía enserado en la cámara de gravedad aun que sabia que esos dos no necesitaban quien los cuidaran siendo unos niños muy poderosos. Cuando Videl me miro sonrio muy sorprendida ya que había decidido dejarme el cabello suelto y no hacerme el mo~o que siempre me hacia. Me dijo que me veia muy hermosa y joven. Al decirlo me sonroje como nunca en la vida.

Caminamos por el centro mirando algunas tiendas pero ninguna me llamaba la atención. La mayoría vendía ropa muy escotada pero aun así entraba para mirar. En uno de los aparadores. Habia un vestido negro hermoso y elegante al verlo me enamore de el completamente. Entre a la tienda muy emocionada para comprarlo pero al ver el costo por poco me da un infarto. No tenia el dinero para comprarlo y era el único que había visto en todo el centro que me había gustado.

"Señora Son pero si quiere puedo comprárselo" se ofreció el angel de Videl sonriendo.

"No Videl es muy costosos mejor vamonos" le dije decidida conociendo bien a mi nuera sabia que si no me iva rápido terminaría por comprarlo y no querría eso.

En ese momento cuando nos íbamos choque con un hombre dejándole caer su billetera y algunas cajas de compras. Comencé a ayudarlo muy apenada.

"Que torpeza la mia disculpe..." comencé tan sonrojada levantándoos sus cajas.

"La culpa es mía debí poner mas atención" dijo este mas apenado que yo pero riendo un poco.

Al verlo me sorprendí un poco. Había visto hombres atractivos en mi vida pero no como ese. Tenia el cabello largo, lacio y negro y facciones finas bestia de traje al parecer trabajaba en una oficina o era de dinero. Me recordó mucho a el hijo de Bulma el del futuro sacándome una sonrisa recordando la primera vez que hable con el, cuando Goku estaba enfermo. Este me miro y me sonrió al igual que a Videl. Al verlo Videl estaba mas sonrojada que yo.

"¿Qué situación mas incomoda no?" comenzó este curvando una sonrisa "¿Viene seguido a comprar en la tienda?"

"No la verdad es que, yo y mi suegra solo pasábamos por aquí, viendo unos vestidos" se apresuro Videl sonrojada mirando al suelo.

El tipo miro a Videl con cara de asombro y luego me miro a mi, pestañeando mucho como sin poder entender.

"Un segundo ¿Ella es tu suegra? Por Kamisama pensé que era tu hermana" dijo sin salir de su asombro.

Al decir esto yo se puse más roja que Videl.

"Bueno aquí tiene sus cosas...ya nos vamos, que tenga linda tarde" dije yo rápidamente muy avergonzada, saliendo de la tienda dejando a ese hombre parado hay con cara de perplejidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Llegue a casa de Bulma resignada "mi modo tendré que pedirle un vestido prestado a Bulma" pensé de mala gana. En ese momento la mama de ella se acerco a mi con un paquete. Supuestamente lo había dejado en la entrada de la casa y tenia mi nombre escrito en el. Me quede algo extrañada tomando el paquete y dirigiéndome hacia mi cuarto. Lo puse en sima de la mesa analizando lo hermoso que lo habían envuelto. Era la primera vez que me pasaba una cosa, como eso y estaba un poco asustada. Lo abrí temblando pensando lo peor. Pero al abrirlo solté un grito ahogado. Era el vestido de la tienda que me habia encantado. Lo tome en mis manos sintiendo la suave y fina tela aun sin poder entender quien demonios lo habría dejado hay. En ese momento al fondo de la caja había una nota. La abrí algo temblorosa.

No pude evitar ignorar el como miraba el vestido con tanto afán. Este siendo merecedor de que lo luzca una mujer como usted. Espero que sea de gran utilidad.

Mis cordiales saludos D.

Tenia ganas de llorar, pero al mismo tiempo estaba asustada. ¿Cómo demonios sabia ese tal D como me llamaba y donde estaba viviendo? Eran muchas interrogantes en mi cabeza pero no importaba estaba feliz. En ese momento pensé fríamente en quien seria ese hombre misterioso que me había comprado el vestido. Recordando al hombre con el que había chocado en la tienda. Llame a Videl para contarle lo ocurrido y esta se emociono muchísimo. Diciéndome que estaba casi segura que era el mismo hombre que nos habíamos topado en la tienda.

"Pero Videl ¿Cómo demonios sabe como me llamo y donde vivo?' le comente algo preocupada.

"No se Señora Son pero la mayoría de los hombres de dinero tiene mucha influencia" explico ella sin dejar la emoción.

Luego de hablar y analizar más detalladamente le colgué. Tomando el vestido en mis manos sonriendo. Pero luego pensé lo usare solo para la fiesta y iré mañana ala tienda y lo devolveré así no le debería nada a ese hombre.

Pasaron las horas hasta que se hizo la noche. Comencé a prepararme para la fiesta de Bulma muy nerviosa. Goten me miraba sonriendo mientras me peinaba el cabello sentado en la cama. No podía evitar ver su carita y recordar a su padre, ya que era la viva imagen de Goku. Al terminar de areglarme mi hijo me dijo muy sonrojado que estaba hermosa antes de irse. No puedo evitar abrazarlo fuertemente besando esa mejillas de angel. Antes de bajar a la fiesta me mire al espejo. Tratando de encontrar a esa Milk de las montanas pero ella no estaba. Habia una mujer con un traje negro pegado, corto hasta las rodillas, tacones del mismo color y con el cabello recogido elegantemente. Suspire nerviosa mirando a esa nueva mujer que era ahora. Sintiéndome como toda una adolescente. Me voltee para mirar la espalda que estaba un poco descubierta al igual que los hombros. Suspire una vez mas bajando hacia los jardines donde era la fiesta.

Como siempre Bulma no había reparado en gastos. Todo estaba muy bien decorado y hermoso. Con mesas y comida, flores y música. Me sentia muy perdida por todo ese ambiente. Vi a nuestros amigos sentados en una mesa hablando con Bulma y sonrei al notar que no me habían reconocido. Solo Videl llego hacia a mi casi cogiendo para abrasarme.

"Luce bellisima" me dijo tan emocionada a punto de llorar.

"Gracias Videl tu igual" le dije sonriéndole.

Yamcha, el maestro Roshi, Gohan y los demas miraban perplejos hacia donde yo estaba con Videl. Luego me acerque a ellos tímidamente. Los únicos que no estaban eran Vegeta y Bulma asumiendo yo que aun no estaban preparados.

"¿Milk eres tu? Estas hermosa" dijo Yamcha muy sonrojado sin dejar de mirarme.

"Gracias..." le dije mas apenada que el bajando la mirada acercándome a Gohan para saludarlo.

Me quede parada hablando con mis amigos y escuchando cada relato diferente. Un poco molesta por que en cada conversación siempre mencionaban a Goku. Ya sabía que Krillin lo extrañaba mucho y los demás pero eso no ayudaba a olvidarlo. Me disculpe alejándome un poco de ellos acercándome a la pista viendo a las personas bailar. Tome una copa de vino en mis manos para tratar de calmar mi tristeza. No bebía pero al menos sabia que eso ayudaría a no penas en Goku. En ese momento sentí una presencia a mis espaldas, quedándole tranquila.

"Veo que le gusto mi regalo" dijo una voz que llego a reconocer.

Al voltearme te tope con el mismo hombre de la tienda. Me miraba determinadamente con una sonrisa. No pude evitar ponerme roja ante esa mirada color café. Este tomo mi mano para besarlo con suavidad. Al parecer el era el que había comprando el vestido.

"Se ve muy hermosa sabe, ese vestido estaba destinado para usted" dijo este sonriéndome aun mas.

Yo no sabia ni que decirle. Tome mas vino de la copa rápidamente, retirándome de su lado. Volviendo a la mesa sin poder decir nada. Estaba tan nerviosa era la primera vez que un hombre me cortejaba. En ese momento Bulma llego tan hermosa y despampanante como siempre al lado de Vegeta. Al verlo curve una sonrisa, sin poder ignorar lo guapo que se veía. Este no me miro al parecer no me reconoció como los demás asta que Bulma se acerco para saludarme.

"Milk amiga estas preciosa, me alegras que hayas venido a la fiesta" dijo este tomándome por las manos.

Yo sonreí, luego mire a Vegeta para saludarlo con una sonrisa. Este me miraba perplejo casi sin expresión en el rostro. Como si no pudiera creer que se tratara de mi, sin decir nada. Todos nos sentamos en la misma mesa, trate de prender un botón de ignorar cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de mi esposo. Concentrándome en ka comida y en el vino. También tuve que ignorar la mirada de Vegeta que era constante y la de Yamcha que era peor. Me pare rápidamente a buscar mas vino cuando ese hombre misterioso se acerco a mi tomándome por el brazo.

"¿Acaso va a ignorarme toda la noche?" susurro a mi oído.

Yo me quede paralizada mirándolo. Este parecía divertido con mi nerviosismo. En ese momento Bulma llega a nuestro encuentro muy emocionada.

"Milk ya veo que conociste a Dilan" anuncio esta muy picaramente guiñándome un ojo.

"Soy Dilan Raven mucho gusto en conocerla" anuncio este con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a mi.

"Dilan es uno de nuestros empresarios mas importantes de la corporación Capsula." Anuncio Bulma muy emocionada.

"Mucho gusto" conteste sonrojada.

"Bueno amiga te dejo en buenas manos" me dijo Bulma caminando rápidamente hacia la mesa.

Me quede en silencio tomando mas vino muy nerviosa.

"A un no me a contestado" comenzó el tal Dilan sonriendo.

"¿Contestado que?" pregunte un poco de mala gana mirando a las personas bailar.

"Si le gusto el vestido" continuo este cruzando sus manos detrás de el.

"Mire..."comencé un poco molesta "no tubo que molestarse le devolveré el dinero lo prometo"

Este me ignoro completamente lo que dije sonriendo. Suspire molestándome mas por que me ignoraba mirando hacia la mesa donde estaba mi hijo. Vegeta aun no apartaba la mirada de donde estaba y tenia esa mirada analiza que yo conocía bien. Luego Dilan me tomo por el brazo con suavidad haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara.

"¿Desea bailar?" pidió mirándome con una sonrisa.

Al verlo me puse tan nerviosa. Por Kamisama ese hombre era tan guapo sacado de una maldita revista de modelos. La verdad es que no sabia bailar mucho y no quería cometer un error ni menos pasar una vergüenza. Así que rápidamente se moví mi brazo para que lo soltara y lo mire un poco tajante.

"No se bailar" le espete un poco de mala gana.

Este me aguanto aun mas fuerte sin importarle que hubiera mucha gente. Acercándose mas a mi bastante divertido.

"Sabe es la primera mujer que me rechaza y la encuentro bastante fascinante" dijo acercándose mas a mis labios.'

Ahora si que estaba muy enfadada que confianza era esa para acercarse a mi para darme un beso, no pude evitar explotar.

"Fascínese con esto" le dije dándole una bofetada en la cara. Mire hacia la mesa donde todos miraban perplejos la escena, excepto Vegeta que reía por lo bajo tapándose la boca.

Me aleje de ese lugar tomando una botella de vino y abriéndola. Al diablo con la copa pensé pegándole la boca a la misma botella enfurecida. Por mas que tratara de cambiar mi apariencia siempre seguiría siendo la fiera, guerrera y fuerte Milk de las monta~as. Y solo al parecer habia un hombre que podía soportar ese carácter mío tan cambiante y fuerte. El único hombre que le gustara que fuera indomable hasta el final, Goku.

Me dirigí hacia el gym quitándome los zapatos llorando avergonzada. Había abofeteado a un empresario y amigo de Bulma frente a todo el mundo. Demonios, por que tenia que ser tan explosiva. Al carajo el invadió mi espacio personal pensé. Comencé a beber aun mas de la botella sintiéndome algo mareada, sabia que esta ebria pero no me importaba. Mire el saco imaginando que era Goku.

"Hijo de perra...- comencé como si estuviera insultando a mi esposo. "Me dejaste sola como si fuera un perro...y para completar no se como seguir mi vida, ni como demonios conocer a personas nuevas...soy un desastre y todo por tu culpa."

Grite al final tirando la botella hacia el saco casi en llanto. Esta se rompió hecha pedazos. Luego de llorar comencé a reír recordando la bofetada que le di al tan Dilan. Comencé a dar puños como podía al saco riéndome muy muy borracha.

"¿Entrenando a esta horas mujer?" Dijo la voz de Vegeta que supe reconocer bastante bien.

"Si Vegeta la mejor manera de entrenar es estando borrachos" "Te invitaría un trago pero rompi la botella" dije casi arrastrando las palabras.

Este me tomo de mala gana por la cintura poniéndome en su hombro. Al hacerlo me puse de mal humor no quería dejar de darle a Goku.

"SUELTAME MALDITO SAYAYIN NO VES QUE LE QUIERO SEGUIR PEGANDO A GOKU''le espete golpeando su espalda de mala gana.

"CALLATE MUJER ESTO ES EL COLMO NO SE PARA QUE ME PREOCUPO, DEBERIA DEJARTE AQUÍ TIRADA" dijo este de mala gana luego de gritarme no puso evitar reírse como burlándose de toda esa situación.

Sabia que Vegeta se reía por lo que había pasado con Dilan mas de mi estado. El maldito se burlaba de mi como si nada, me hubiera gustado golpearlo pero estaba tan ebria que ni podía pararme. En ese momento siento que este me tira en una cama como si fuera un saco de papas.

"Quédate aquí mujer loca, y no vuelvas hacer ningún escándalo" ordeno este dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"VETE A LA MIERDA GOKU" le dije confundiéndolo con mi esposo viéndolo como cerraba la puerta de la habitación riendo a carcajadas. Quedándome poco a poco dormida.

DIOS MIO COMO ME REI CON ESTA MIERDA DE ESENA HAHAHHAA ESTA MILK ESTA BIEN LOCA ME ENCANTA PERO NADA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO HIHIHI.


	5. Chapter 5

Me levante al otro día con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Mire la hora y me levante azorada mierda ya era las 2 de la tarde. Me quite el vestido negro y me metí a la ducha. Estaba muy avergonzada por lo ocurrido en la fiesta. Quería bajar rápidamente para encontrarme con Bulma para pedirle una disculpa. En ese momento que sali del baño con una toalla acercándome al teléfono asumiendo que Bulma estaba ya en la compañía. No tenia cara para enfrentarla supuse que había arruinado toda la fiesta con mi estupidez. En ese momento contesto.

"Buenas habla Briefs" contesto esta con su voz habitual.

"Bulma, es Milk. Escucha quería disculparme por la escena de ayer, no debi actuar de esa manera" me disculpe muy apenada aun sonrojada.

En ese momento escuche la risa de Bulma muy divertida.

"Tranquila Milk la verdad creo que le dejaste una buena impresión a Dilan, después de que te fuiste te estuvo buscando como loco" explico ella aun sin dejar de reír. "Ya era hora que una mujer lo pusiera en su lugar"

En ese momento me entro una curiosidad.

"Bulma ¿Acaso mandaste a Vegeta a buscarme después de lo ocurrido?" pregunte algo curiosa.

"Emm no ¿Por qué?" contesto esta algo extrañada.

"Por nada" le conteste despidiéndome de ella y colgando el teléfono.

Al colgar no pude evitar sonreír. Asi que Vegeta se había preocupado por mi, aun no lo podía creer el orgulloso sayayin tenia sentimientos después de todo. Sacudí mi cabeza para no pensar en Vegeta enfocándome mas en el misterioso Dilan, al parecer no estaba molesto conmigo por lo sucedido pero aun así me sentía apenada. Le debía una disculpa a pesar que de sus modales. Tome el vestido en mis manos ya era hora de devolver a esa mujer que trataba de ser.

...

Llegue molesta de la tienda murmurando por lo bajo aun con el vestido en una bolsa. Al parecer el tal Dilan era el dueño de la tienda y no aceptaba devoluciones. Sentía como habían herido mi orgullo no me gustaba tener cosas de extraños sin dar nada a cambio ¿Qué demonios quería ese hombre de mi? Llegue a la cocina suspirando para desahogarme en lo que amaba hacer, cocinar. Bulma no quería que me fuera de su casa al menos por un tiempo, aun que poco a poco me sentía mas cómoda en ese lugar. Comenzaba a extrañar mi hogar en las monta~as su tranquilidad el paisaje.

En ese momento que comencé a cocinar mientras sentí la presentí de Vegeta en mi espalda. Lo ignore concentrándome en lo que hacia.

"¿Ya se te paso la borrachera mujer?" pregunto Vegeta sentándose en una de las sillas.

Lo ignore preparándole una taza de café, sabia que le gustaba y que se había vuelto adicto a eso. Lo puse en sima de la mesa mirándolo con seriedad. Este se quedo perplejo por haberle preparado el café. Estaba vestido un pantalón de ejercicio y camisilla negra me, imaginaba que acaba de salir de la cámara de gravedad. Me senté al frente de el en silencio.

"Gracias Vegeta" le dije acercándole mas la taza. "Por lo de ayer"

Este miro la taza de reojo no pude evitar sonreír tomándolo en mis manos y bebiendo un poco. Quería darle a demostrar que no tenia nada de malo. Este lo tomo de mala gana y lo bebió quedándole impresionado por el sabor.

"Este maldito café es el mejor que he probado en mi vida, mujer" admitió este curvando una sonrisa.

"Que bueno que te gusto" le dije sonriendo felizmente.

La verdad era que hace mucho no sentía ese placer de complacer a alguien con mis delicias. Era muy exigente con la comida que preparaba y la calidad de los alimentos. Me quede mirándolo como se lo tomaba y este parecía algo extrañado y un poco sonrojado.

"Pude notar como ese sujeto te estaba coqueteando mujer, deberías aprovechar esa oportunidad" menciono como si no le importara. "no me sorprendería que lo espantaras con ese carácter tuyo"

"No deseo estar con nadie ahora." Espete un poco molesta volviendo a cocinar.

"Deberías olvidarte de ese insecto de Kakaroto, como el se a olvidado de ti" dijo duramente.

Al decir esto sentí que mi corazón se estrujaba de dolor. Sabia que Vegeta tenía razón y que tenía que olvidarme de el ya de una buena vez. Pero una parte de mi tenia la esperanza de que Goku volviera por mi, a decirme que me extrañaba y que fue un tonto en dejarme. Pero muy en el fondo sabia que no iba a pasar lo mas posible este volvería por un nuevo torneo o algo parecido, no por mi. En ese momento sonó el teléfono haciendo que Vegeta se levantara de la silla de mal humor para contestarlo refunfuñando.

"DIGA" espeto de mala gana al teléfono cosa que me dio mucha risa. " ¿SI SE ENCUENTRA LA ARPIA? ¿DE PARTE?" sabia que la arpia era yo y la diversión se me fue.

"MUJER TE BUSCAN, TOMA EL MALDITO TELEFONO" añadió de mala gana muy molesto tomando la taza de café saliendo de la cocina.

"Eres un idiota Vegeta" le raspe de mala gana tomando el teléfono viéndolo irse.

"Hola Milk, estaba ansioso de escuchar tu voz" dijo esa voz masculina y perfecta que conocía bien, Dilan Raven.

"Hola señor Raven" le conteste algo apenada. "¿En que le puedo ayudar?"

"Quisiera disculparme con usted por lo sucedido ayer, se que me excedí demasiado y me gustaría invitarla a cenar" explico Dilan con mucha amabilidad.

Me quede pensativa, callada por unos minutos. Tal vez Dilan no me agradaba mucho pero tenia que admitir que era muy apuesto y que no tenía muchas opciones. Si le di mas de una oportunidad a Goku y lo perdone, por que no hacerlo con el tal Dilan. Recordando las palabras de Vegeta una y otra vez.

"Milk ¿esta hay o me colgó?" pregunto algo divertido riendo.

"No, estoy aquí" le dije riendo un poco por el comentario. "Esta bien acepto."

Después de decirme los datos del restaurante este colgó muy emocionado. La verdad quería aprovechar ese momento para entregarle el vestido y darle una disculpa apropiada. Me puso roja como un tomate, ningún hombre jamás me había invitado a salir ni mucho menos regalado un vestido. La verdad aun no podía asimilar todas esas cosas y esos cambios que estaban pasando en mi vida. En ese momento llegaron los niños preguntando que había para cenar sacándome de mis pensamientos. Les prepare comida y no pude evitar jugar con ellos un poco.

Había llamado a Bulma notificándole que quería regresar a mi casa en las monta~as antes de prepararme pero esta me amenazo no quería que me fuera de su casa ya que ella estaba trabajando demasiado y quería que alguien cuidara a Trunks como Kamisama mandaba. Aparte de eso en una semana se iva de viaje de negocios. Así que no quería dejar sola a Trunks con Vegeta. Creo que Bulma subestimaba mucho a su esposo, sabia que Vegeta era capas de eso y mas para cuidar a Trunks. Sabía que Vegeta si le importaba a su hijo no como Goku. De tan solo pensar en el me dolió el estomago. Solo es una cena Milk no te casaras con el- me dije a mi misma soltando mi cabello, preparándome en mi recamara. Mirando la luna en mi ventana. Poniéndome un vestido azul oscuro pegado al cuerpo un poco mas debajo de mis rodillas. Me mire al espejo peinando mi hermosa cabellera larga algo sonrojada ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Tome mi cabello y lo divide hacia la mitad para amarar la mitad de arriba en una dona y la otra dejarla suelta. Me puse unos tacones negros y me dirigí hacia la sala.

Bulma estaba con Vegeta discutiendo como siempre. No preste mucha atención por que era mi problema ni tampoco me interesaba, eso era asuntos de ellos dos aun que esa una de las razones por las cuales quería volver a la tranquilidad de mi hogar. Tuve que raspar un poco la garganta para que notaran mi presencia. Al verme los dos me miraron dejando la postura de pelea. Bulma me miraba sonriente y Vegata con ojos como plato.

"Milk te vez bueno...muy linda" dijo Bulma sonriéndome.

"Gracias Bulma solo quería decirte si podías cuidar a Goten por unas horas" le pedí muy apenada. "iré a cenar con el señor Raven"

"Si claro que si amiga ve y divérgete. ¿Vegeta puedes llevar a Milk al restaurante? " dijo Bulma mirando a Vegeta de mala gana.

"NO'' dijimos los dos al unizo tanto yo como Vegeta.

"Bulma no te molestes puedo conducir" le dije yo algo incomoda la verdad no quería que Vegeta se molestara.

"Tonterías, Vegeta ve a llevar a Milk, además necesito un tiempo lejos de ti" espeto refiriéndose Vegeta.

Al parecer Vegeta pensaba lo mismo tomando las llaves de mala gana y murmurando algo que no entendía. Suspire entrando al auto ese seria el viaje mas largo de mi vida.

"Maldita mujer ahora me tiene como un taxista" espeto refiriéndose a Bulma arrancando el auto de mala gana condiciendo a toda velocidad.

"Si quieres, déjame en este lugar Vegeta yo llamare a un taxi" le dije tratando de calmarlo.

"Ya que mujer, si voy hacer un trabajo lo haré completo" dijo este suspirando de mala gana, condiciendo sin mirarme.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo. Lo miraba de vez en cuando pero este no se dignaba a mirarme. Pude notar como apretaba el guié del auto y suspiraba con dificultad. Al parecer mi presencia le molestaba demasiado. No se por que pero me entristecí, pensé que ya le agradaba un poco mas y mas después de los entrenamientos.

"Vegeta..."comencé muy seria "lamento todo esto, prometo que muy pronto me iré de tu casa y ya no seré una molestia"

"No estoy molesto por llevarte mujer...si no por la gritona de mi mujer" dijo este sin mirarme. "Estoy cansado de sus peleas y sus gritos"

Me quede callada. Tenía curiosidad de saber cual era el problema entre esos dos pero imaginaba cual era. Bulma últimamente estaba trabajando mucho y Vegeta se la pasaba en la cámara de gravedad y para acabar de rematarla estaba yo. Le indique donde quedaba el restaurante y llegamos mas rápido de lo que pensé. Lo mire algo asustada aun en el auto, era bastante fino. Suspire muy nerviosa al parecer Vegeta se había dado de cuenta. Me quite el cinturón temblorosa mirando a Vegeta con una cara de auxilio.

"Te ves bien mujer, deja de temblar" me dijo sin mirarme. "vendré a buscarte dentro de 2 horas"

Yo me ruborice era la primera ves que me decía eso. Luego cai en tiempo ?2 horas? ¿acaso era una niña?

"Pero no se a que hora saldre y..." comencé yo saliendo del auto.

"DOS HORAS" espeto este de mala gana apretando la mandíbula. "Y no te emborraches que mañana entrenamos" termino este acelerando el carro de mala gana.

Vegeta como te odio- dije para mis adentros apretando mis puños entrando al restaurante.


	6. Chapter 6

Entre un poco aturdida mirando el lujoso lugar, respirando con el corazón a mil. El recepcionista pregunto mi nombre y me traro como si fuera una persona importante, escoltándome hacia donde estaba Dilan. Al llegar la mesa Dilan se paro rápidamente de ella mirándome con asombro. Me hubiera gustado sacarle una foto por que era la primera vez que un hombre me veía de esa manera. Tome la silla para sentarme pero este la movió por mi para que me sentara. Estaba muy ruborizada y este sonreía como si estuviera fascinado por esa manera de comportarme. No dijimos una palabra, pero no pude evitar mirarlo. Jamás había visto un hombre tan atractivo. Con una mirada penetrante vestido como todo un empresario. Al verlo baje la mirada mirando el elegante plato de adornaba la mesa. Al ver mi reacción rió por lo bajo.

"Te ves muy hermosa." dijo sonriéndome muy interesado.

"Gracias" tartamudee muy apenada.

Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez. En mesero llego con los menús pero la verdad es que no tenia hambre cosa que percato.

"¿No le apetece comer?" pregunto este mirándome con una sonrisa.

"Lo siento mucho la verdad, no" le admití muy apenada.

"No importa, pediré algo para tomar." dijo este pidiendo al mesero uno de los vinos mas caros del lugar.

En ese momento recorde las palabras de Vegeta y me dieron ganas de reír. "no te emborraches que mañana entrenaremos"

"Bueno, la cite aquí para pedirle una disculpa" comenzó este tomando una copa de vino. "La verdad es que cuando la vi en la tienda me llamo mucho la atención, deseaba conocerla. Bulma es una de mis mejores amigas en la compañía y le conté acerca de esa mujer que se topo conmigo en mi tienda. Ella me dijo que la conocía y es por eso que le regale el vestido."

Asi que Bulma estaba detrás de todo eso- pensé curvando una sonrisa tome un poco de aire mirado a Dilan con seriedad.

"Mire señor Raven, e sido muy grosera con ustedes. Deseo disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer. La verdad es que mi vida no ha sido fácil y no estoy acostumbrada a estos tratos." Explique algo triste.

Dilan tomo mi mano que estaba en sima de la mesa con dulzura. Era agradable sentir su calor en mi mano ya que hacia mucho tiempo un hombre no me tocaba.

"Podríamos dejar las formalidades y decirme Dilan" pidió sonriéndome aun mas.

No pude evitar reírme. Ese hombre sabia como impresionarme.

"Esta bien Dilan" le conteste algo sonrojada.

"Y dime Milk cuénteme sobre usted, desearía conocerla mejor, claro si me lo permite" dijo Dilan con suma educación.

Al parecer tenía miedo de que saliera corriendo de allí, cosa que en gran parte tenía planeado en mi cabeza. Le conté de donde venia y que era una guerrera de artes marciales. De todos los torneos que estuve y como mi padre me había entrenado. Este escuchaba muy interesado hasta llegar a la parte de Goku. Le conté que mi esposo se habia casado conmigo por una promesa de niños que me había hecho. Cosa que encontró muy divertido. Trate de no hablarle mucho de el ya que cada vez que lo recordaba me daba una tristeza profunda. Después hable orgullosa de mis dos hijos que también eran guerreros. No le dije nada sobre los sayayines ni de las batallas ya que no quería que se espantara. Pensé que al oír mi historia saldría aterrado pero se quedo escuchándolo todo muy impresionado, con una mirada de admiración.

"Jamas me paso por la mente que eras viuda" me dijo muy impresionado. "Y con dos hijos"

Saque una foto que tenia en la cartera de mis hijos. Saliendo los tres, Goku no aparecía por que este tenia poco tiempo de muerto después de la batalla de Cell.

"Vaya se parecen mucho a ti" menciono mirando la foto sonriendo.

"Son mi mayor orgullo" le dije muy feliz. "Los mejores hijos del mundo"

"Y tienen de madre a la mujer mas hermosa" añadió tomándome la mano una vez mas.

Me sonroje pero no pude evitar tomarle la mano de la misma manera al hacerlo este sonrió sin esperarse que lo hiciera. La verdad que poco a poco me caía mejor. Esta realmente interesado en mi, no en que le cocinara o le hiciera algo o darle algo a cambio. Si no por mi y eso me hizo sentir bien.

"Y dime Milk ¿Cuál es tu oficio?" pregunto tomando aun mas vino.

"Bueno la verdad, es que no tengo ninguno soy ama de casa." Le conteste muy apenada "Toda mi vida me e dedicado a criar y entrenar a mis hijos."

"Admirable sin lugar a duda. Pero acaso no tiene ¿sueños o metas?" me pregunto profundizando mas la concertación.

Me quede sorprendida de esa pregunta. Nunca me había detenido a pensar que quería hacer con mi vida. Estaba tan ocupada cuidando primero a Goku y luego a mis hijos que me había olvidado completamente de mi. Me había dejado de amar y de valorar cosa que me hizo enfadar pero conmigo misma. No se desde cuando comencé a permitir eso y sentí cierta nostalgia pensando que no podría dar vuelta atrás. Este noto mi tristeza y acerco su mano hacia mi rostro. Ya Gohan estaba hecho un adulto y Goten se podía cuidar solo ya era un sayayin poderoso sabia que uno de mis propósitos en la vida era cuidarlo pero aparte de eso ya no tenia propósito por que mi esposo no estaba a mi lado. Maldito Goku aparte de joderme la vida me quitaste el único propósito que tenía en ella ser tu esposa- pensé con amargura.

"Sabes Milk me gustaría ayudarte. Por que no trabajas para mi." Me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos sombríos.

"¿Para ustedes? ¿Pero en que?" pregunte sorprendida de su propuesta.

"Necesito a alguien que administre las tiendas ya que todo mi tiempo se va en la compañía Capsula. Deseo alguien de confianza para ese puesto.'' Explico este acercándose un poco a mi.

"Pero no creo estar capacitada para ello." Le conteste algo nerviosa.

"Le darán entrenamiento, se que lo hará bien. Además eres una mujer fuerte se que puedes con todos los obstáculos que aparezcan" dijo este sonriéndome aun mas. "No recibiré un no por contestación" dijo al final tomándome de la mano una vez mas.

"Esta bien" le conteste felizmente.

"Perfecto, comenzara esta misma semana." Dijo este acercándose un poco más a mi muy emocionado.

En ese momento paro en seco algo apenado mirándome con una mirada que no sabia describir. Se quedo en silencio curvando una sonrisa. No pude evitar sonreírle para atrás.

"Lo siento mucho Milk, pero..." confeso este mordiendo un poco su labio inferior "Muero por besarla"

Yo estaba a punto del colapso nervioso, jamás un hombre me había dicho eso y mucho menos en una cita verdadera. La única cita que tuve con Goku fue peleando cuando éramos niños. Me di la oportunidad de besar nuevos labios. Además de eso quería darle las gracias por la oportunidad del trabajo, más sin mencionar que deseaba tener experiencias nuevas en mi vida. No quería desperdiciar esa oportunidad de conocer a un hombre que verdaderamente le interesara. Luego pensé en Goku separándome de el con brusquedad. Este me tomo con sus dos manos acariciando mi rostro.

"Milk, deje demostrarle lo bella y lo interesado que estoy de usted. "Déjeme hacerla feliz y conocerla mejor." Dijo este dulcemente. Acercándose más a mis labios.

En ese momento siento que me toman la mano con fuerza y brusquedad, forzándome a separarme de Dilan del mismo susto.

"Se te acabo el tiempo mujer." Dijo de mala gana Vegeta haciéndome parar de la silla mirando a Dilan con ganas de matarlo.

Dilan se quedo perplejo al igual que yo parándose de la silla. Mirando como Vegeta me sujetaba la mano con firmeza y me arrastraba hacia la salida. Todos en el restaurante miraban la escena atónitos.

"Vegeta espera..." le dije muy molesta tratando de que me soltara.

"NO VOY A ESPERAR MAS ESTUVE AFUERA POR 10 LARGOS MINUTOS MUJER" dijo arrastrándome hacia la salida de mala gana.

No se como demonios logre soltarme del brazo Vegeta corriendo hacia Dilan. Lo abrase y le di un beso en la mejilla con suavidad. Al abrazarlo me rodio aun impresionado por lo sucedido. Mirando a Vegeta muy mal.

"Adiós Dilan gracias por todo" me despedí caminando rápidamente hacia el auto con Vegeta antes de que destruyera el lugar de enfado.

HAHAHHA VEGETA LE ESPANTO EL BESO A MILK HAHAHA TIPOCO DE EL NO ESPERO QUE LE ESTE GUSTANDO ESTA NOVELA DE MILK ESTA BUENA...MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LOS AMO...


	7. Chapter 7

Estaba en el auto muy molesta aun que algo sorprendida por el comportamiento de Vegeta. Este murmuraba a lo bajo y apretaba el guié con mucha fuerza. Trate de enfocarme en lo positivo pensando en la cita que tuve. Sonreí mirando mis manos sintiéndome un poco mejor conmigo misma. La verdad es que tener una cita normal no estaba nada mal. Ni tampoco Dilan, se portaba como un caballero conmigo a comparación de Vegeta. En el camino Vegeta le miro de reojo muy serio viendo mi expresión de felicidad. Al verme bufo de mala gana sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Por lo que veo te fue bien con el insecto." observo mirando la carretera.

"Si, hasta que tu apareciste." le espete recordando la escena con disgusto.

Al decir esto acelero el auto molestándose aun más. Creo que por el comentario, aun no entendía el por que se comportaba de esa manera. Luego recordé que este sacaba de su tiempo para ir a buscarme sintiéndome algo culpable por su enojo. La verdad era que últimamente Vegeta me trataba mejor aun que no le agradara mi presencia.

"Lo siento Vegeta, aprecio mucho que me hayas buscado" le dije seriamente.

Al parecer no esperaba mi disculpa cambiando su expresión. Pestañado mucho, respirando profundo desacelerando un poco. Me hubiera gustado estar en la cabeza del sayayin pero sabia que Vegeta era un misterio. En ese momento me entro una curiosidad una interrogante que en todo este tiempo me rondaba la cabeza.

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" le dije algo temeroso.

Este asintió calladamente sin mirar la carretera.

"¿Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo? ¿Dejar a tu esposa por tanto tiempo sola?'' pregunte bajando la cabeza.

"Yo no soy tan confiado como el idiota de Kakaroto, ni tan estupido." "Pensé que sabias eso ya mujer." Contesto aun sin mirarme. "Se que cada decisión tiene sus consecuencias y que por eso hay que analizar cada acción, cosa que tu esposo nunca hace por que es un bruto. ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta mujer?"

Sonreí poco muy triste. Ya sabia que Vegeta jamás se dejaría llevar por la confianza y que este era mas maduro que mi ex esposo en la toma de decisiones. Bulma había escogido bien a pesar del carácter fuerte de su esposo. Solo esperaba que ella se diera de cuenta que a pesar de todo tenia a un buen hombre a su lado.

Llegamos a la casa callados. Salí de auto rápidamente caminando hacia la casa. Me dolían los pies así que a mitad de la entrada me quite los tacones quedándome descalza. Vegeta me miro perplejo entrando. No se por que pero sentía que este analizaba cada movimiento cada detalle que daba. Lo ignore recibiendo a mi hijo en mis brazos dándole muchos besos. Este me contaba todo lo que había entrenado con su tío Vegeta y su primo. Yo lo escuchaba emocionada viendo su progreso sentándome en la cocina. Bulma al parecer estaba dormida ya que se iba a un viaje de negocios en la mañana. Trunks también llego a la cocina para hablar conmigo pidiéndome un aperitivo de media noche. Muy feliz comencé a preparar algo pensando que ya tenía trabajo. No pude evitar ver a Vegeta recostado en el marco de la puerta mirando como hablaba con esos niños. Con sus manos cruzadas. Al ver que me estaba mirando baje la mirada. Al los niños terminar de comer los emparedados que le había preparado se fueron directamente a la cama. Comencé a colar café dejando ese olor exquisito por toda la cocina. Sabia que al olerlo Vegeta no se iría a ningún lado. Comencé a fregar unos platos hasta que sentí unas manos que me sujetaban.

"Deja eso mujer, eso lo hacen las sirvientas" me detuvo para que no limpiara mas.

"No me molesta." Le dije sin dejar de limpiar lo que habían ensuciado.

"Como quieras." Espeto este sentándose en la mesa.

Puse la taza de café al frente de este mirando su reacción nuevamente. Creí que no la tomaría como la otra vez pero lo izo tomando con gusto. Sonreí al ver su expresión de tranquilidad sentándome frente de el. Sabia que la noticia del empleo a el no le importaría pero tenia que decirle a alguien y expresar mi felicidad.

"Dilan me ofreció empleo Vegeta" le dije muy emocionada tomando mas café.

"¿De que? ¿De cocinera, mujer? Pregunto este burlonamente.

"No." Conteste aun feliz, sin ofenderme del comentario, me encantaba cocinar. "Administrando sus tiendas."

Vegeta se quedo en silencio tomando café como analizando lo que le dije. Demonios ¿acaso había una vez que ese sayayin no dejara de pensar? Nos quedamos en silencio, cosa que luego rompió.

"Creo que ese tipo quiere algo a cambio y sabes a lo que me refiero mujer." Contesto este curvando una sonrisa.

"Pues, será difícil que lo obtenga." Le dije orgullosa levantándome de la silla para salir de la cocina.

"Eso de seguro mujer, eres tan puritana y aburrida que hasta a mi me das sueno." Dijo este curvando una sonrisa. "No me sorprendería que Kakaroto se haya marchado por eso."

Suspire de mala gana volviendo a la cocina para enfrentarlo al parecer le gustaba la pelea y las discusiones pues bien eso le daría. Ya entendía el por que Bulma le gritaba tanto.

"Sabes, eres tan odioso que las personas se alejan de ti. Lo único que haces es alejar a la personas."Comencé yo poniendo mis manos en las caderas, aguantando las ganas de llorar. "Se que me odias, pero al menos no me restriegues en la cara todo el tiempo mi dolor, no estoy aquí para tu disfrute personal orgulloso de mierda."

"COMO ME HABLAS DE ESA MANERA MUJER INSOLENTE." Grito levantándose de la mesa.

"Trate de al menos ser una amiga para ti, pero a la mierda ya me canse." Le dije dándole la espalda sollozando un poco caminando hacia mi habitación.

Camine rápidamente hacia la habitación hasta que Vegeta me cedió el paso con su rapidez. Lo mire con odio, al verlo de esa manera curvo una sonrisa.

"Esa mirada que miles de personas me han dado, me resulta divertida." Dijo este con voz suave cruzando sus manos en el pecho.

"Muévete." Le ordene de mala gana sin miedo caminando por el pasillo.

Este no se movía mirándome con seriedad. Subi mi ki molesta respirando con dificultad, calmándome para no atacarlo. Me importaba un bledo en esos momentos que fuera mas fuerte que yo.

"Deberías darme las gracias por querer darte mi amistad después de todo lo que me has hecho." Le espete de mala gana recontando que por su culpa Piccoro se tuvo que llevar a Gohan a entrenar alejándolo de mí.

Este dejo su postura rígida cambiando su expresión a una mas calmada al parecer recordando, todo lo que le había hecho a mi hijo y a mi esposo. Este se acerco a mi. La verdad es que no podía dejar de llorar, odiaba estar expuesta ante el y darle mas motivos para que se burlara de mi. Vegeta sabia que cada vez que mencionaba mis fallas me hacia una herida grande, una mas de las muchas que tenia.

"Mujer no llores...yo..." comenzó de mala gana como tratando de disculparme.

"Te perdone hace mucho Vegeta." Reconocí tratando de calmarme. Pasando por su lado sin mirarlo entrando en mi habitación.

...

Habían pasados dos días desde que Bulma se fue de viaje. Esta llamaba de vez en cuando para saber como estaba su hijo. No la vi nunca hablando con Vegeta ya que después de la discusión que tuve con el se la pasaba en la cámara de gravedad. Honestamente comencé a extrañar sus entrenamientos pero estaba ocupada con el nuevo trabajo que Dilan me había encomendado. Aun que salía temprano para alistar la comida y todo para los muchachos. Dilan me había puesto una oficina en su compañía. Tenia que estar a cargo de la mercancía, empleados, nominas y demás. Abecés me decía que trabajara desde casa de Bulma en la computadora cosa que me gustaba mas que ir hacia la oficina. Ya que podía cuidar mejor a Trunks y Goten desde allí. Cuando Bulma se entero de mi nuevo puesto esta muy alegre, decía que ya era hora de que me volviera independiente de Goku.

Ese día baje muy temprano con el café en la mano hacia la capsula de gravedad. Quería que las cosas con Vegeta fueran como antes de discutir ya que este no me dirigía la palabra desde entonces y trataba de no toparse conmigo y cuando lo hacia se ponía rojo muy incomodo. Toque la puerta fuertemente y este la abrió de mala gana al verme se puso un poco sonrodado pero sin dejar esa postura orgullosa.

"¿Qué demonios quieres mujer?" pregunto serio.

"Vine a ofrecer una treguas de paz." Le conteste poniendo el café en sus manos. Sabia que llevaba días sin probarlo.

Este se quedo muy impresionado, luego suspiro sonrojándose un poco.

"Tregua aceptada." Confirmo este curvando una sonrisa tomando la taza.

"¿Aun haces servicios de caridad?" le pregunte sonriendo refiriéndome a los entrenamientos.

"Si, si sigues haciéndome este adictivo café de porquería mujer." Contesto con una mirada que no pude descifrar tomando un sorbo del café.

GRACIAS POR LEER YA SABEN POR DONDE VA LA COSA NOOOO LOLOLOL WUJUUUU... XD GRACIAS POR LEERMEEE SALUDOS.


	8. Chapter 8

Las cosas con Vegeta mejoraron mas. Incluso ya no se tiraba esos molestosos comentarios acerca de mi esposo aun que sin dejar la tosca actitud. Cada día los entrenamientos eran mas fuertes. Y la verdad me sentía de la misma manera. Bulma aun no había vuelto de su viaje notificando que llegaría el fin de semana. La verdad se le escuchaba bastante tranquila a comparación de cuando estaba en la casa. Estaba algo ansiosa de que volviera para regresar a mi casa en las montanas. Dilan me visitaba abecés, cosa que ha Vegeta no le agradaba. Esto no me impresionaba ya que a Vegeta no le agradaba a nadie. Cada vez que Dilan estaba en la casa este buscaba la manera de interrumpirnos. Dilan se preguntaba como Bulma había terminando con semejante animal yo sonreía y le explicaba que el amor era así, pensando en que Goku no era el hombre mas sofisticado del mundo. Lo mas gracioso de todo este asunto es que cada vez que Dilan trataba de besarme este nos interrumpía, no se como diablos ese sayayin sabia los momentos exactos pero siempre aparecía interrumpiendo. Honestamente no entendía el por que Vegeta actuaba de esa manera sobre protectora conmigo, tal vez me veía como su hermana o algo así la verdad no lo se. Quería darle la oportunidad a Dilan pero con calma ya que no quería entrar en una relación tan rápido, pidiéndole que fuéramos amigos primero. Este entendió muy compresivo dándome mi espacio y mi tiempo.

Una noche que Dilan estaba en la casa me despedí de el en la salida mirando a todas partes para ver si Vegeta estaba cerca. Luego de desearme buenas noches me acerque a el para dale un suave beso. Este puso sus labios en los míos con la misma suavidad y despacio recontando con melancolía la manera en que me besaba Goku. Mi ex esposo no era muy experimentado con los besos la verdad era que yo siempre era la que lo guiaba para que me los diera, pero el beso de Dilan fue perfecto. Este comenzó a mover sus labios con suavidad haciéndome gemir un poco llevando el ritmo. Este me rodio por la cintura acercándome mas a el. En ese momento un estruendo extraño.

"MUJER, DEJASTE LA COSINA HECHA UN DESASTRE, ENTRA A LIMPIAR TODA ESE MUGRE." Vocifero desde la sala de la casa subiendo su ki.

"NO SOY TU EXCLAVA VEGETA, BUSCA A LAS SIRVIENTAS DE LA CASA PARA QUE LO LIMPIEN" le grite de la misma manera muy apenada con Dilan.

Dilan miro de mala gana mirando como Vegeta se iba dando zancadas y murmurando por lo bajo apretando la mandíbula y los puños.

"¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese tipo?" pregunto Dilan mirándolo con odio.

"Es que tiene problemas mentales sabes, se medica" mentí casi riéndome aun que en gran parte era verdad.

"Y YO NO ME MEDICO." Exploto aun mas molesto desde la cocina usando esos sentidos agudizados de sayayin.

Dilan ignoro su grito y yo no pude evitar morirme de la risa. Le di un beso rápido en sus mejillas dirigiéndome hacia mi cuarto. Los niños estaban ya dormidos así que quería aprovechar el momento para verificar unos papeles del trabajo. Entre al cuarto recogiendo mi cabello en una cola de caballo prendiendo la computadora. Antes no sabía ni como se prendía una pero gracias en los entrenamientos del trabajo ya sabia bastante. La verdad es que quería volverme una mujer inteligente como Bulma, estando consiente que jamás tendría su capacidad intelectual al nivel de volverme una mecánica genio. Comencé a verificar unos papeles sintiendo una presencia en mi espalda.

"¿Qué haces a estas horas mujer?" pregunto Vegeta en la entrada de la habitación

"Trabajando." Le conteste sin mirarlo escribiendo rápidamente en la computadora.

"No me dejaras dormir con tanto ruido." Dijo este apoyándose en el marco de la puerta como siempre hacia.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo. Vestía una camisilla sin mangas blancas y unos pantalones cortos que le dejaban ver cada uno de sus músculos bien tonificados. Me vire de mala gana volviendo a poner mi atención en la computadora.

"¿Quieres ayudarme?" le pregunte volteándome hacia el.

Este bufo y luego rio.

"Esta loca mujer yo no are ese trabajo ridículo." Me dijo acercándose a mi.

"No es ridículo, ven siéntate ¿eres bueno con los numero?" le pregunte acercando una silla a mi lado. Aun sin poder creer que se sentara.

"Claro que soy bueno son los números soy un sayayin." Explico este mirándome con ese orgullo que solo el poseía.

"Muy bien...entonces saca las cifras de la totalidad de ventas y multiplícalas por los meses de producción." Le pedí rápidamente escribiendo en la computadora.

Este con tan solo mirar los números los saco todo en la mente cosa que me impresiono muchísimo. Yo necesitaba la calculadora para eso pero Vegeta era un genio. Poco a poco comenzó a meterse de lleno dándome las cifras con agilidad. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. La verdad era que odiaba la parte de la contabilidad y los números y este no sabia el gran favor que me estaba haciendo. Sabia que había ido a la habitación por que estaba aburrido así que le di algo en que entretenerse.

"Vegeta ¿Cuántas producciones se vendieron el viernes?" le pregunte buscando algunos papeles a mi lado al notar que no me contestaba lo mire "¿Vegeta?"

Lo mire este estaba como ido muy pensativo mirando el piso aun con los papeles en la mano. Me preocupe pensando que tal vez se había ido en un especie de trance. Parecía inexpresivo. Lo tome de las manos casi intuitivamente.

"¿Vegeta estas bien?" pregunte apretando sus manos.

Al ver que lo tocaba este salio de ese sueno despierto soltando los papeles al suelo. Al parecer este no se esperaba a que lo tocara ya que era la primera vez que lo hacia.

"Nada mujer, solo pensaba mi mujer jamás me pedía ayuda para su trabajo." Confeso este algo molesto.

Yo me quedo sorprendida por eso si Vegeta era un genio con los números. Al ver mi reaccion se explico mejor.

"Creo que en parte fue mi culpa me la pasaba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad." Explico recogiendo los papeles del suelo.

Me quede callada. Jamás pensé que Vegeta me dijera algo como eso. Este prosiguió como si no hubiera dicho nada sacando los números que faltaban rápidamente. Trate de cambiar la conversación para este no se pensara de nuevo en nada mas. Sabia que eso no era lo único que había pensado Vegeta para ponerse de esa manera.

"¿Por qué no te agrada Dilan?" pregunte aun escribiendo en la computadora.

"Por que es un débil insecto." Contesto casi riendo.

Bingo ya había logrado que se pusiera de bien humor.

"Si es cierto, Goku no era nada débil pero también lo odiabas." Le dije dejando de escribir.

"Lo odiaba por que siempre me sobrepasaba en todo, pero eso va a cambiar." Contesto curvando una sonrisa.

"Eso espero, por que si vuelve me gustaría que le dieras una buena paliza." Dije algo sombría.

Este al mirarme sonrió aun mas. Volvimos al trabajo de nuevo terminando por completo. Me pare de la silla para estirarme Vegeta no lo hizo quedándose sentado mirándome sin apartar la mirada.

"¿Que sucede?" le pregunte algo sonrojada.

"Pude notar que ese insecto novio tuyo no sabe ni besarte. No se como te llama la atención ese debilucho." Me dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y tirándose hacia a tras en la silla.

"En primer lugar no es mi novio Vegeta en segundo..." Dije yo comenzando a molestarme.

"En segundo lugar tu tampoco saber besar." Continúo este mirándome con una sonrisa burlona.

Yo me reí también burlándome pero de el.

"Me imagino que Bulma es una experta." Le dije dirigiéndome hacia la salida para ir hacia la cocina.

Este voló rápidamente hacia la puerta y la cero de un portazo, impidiéndome con esa mirada que no reconocía.

"¿A que te refieres con eso mujer?" pregunto algo molesto.

"A que me imagino que antes de ella jamás habías besado a una mujer." Le explique tratando de sacarlo de la puerta.

"JA mira quien habla la puritana esposa de Kakaroto, imagino que el fue lo primero en todo en tu vida." Espeto malignamente Vegeta aun sin salirse de la puerta.

"Así es y estoy orgullosa de eso." Le dije respirando con dificultad tratando de controlarme para no pegarle.

"Me imagino que el imbecil tampoco sabia besarte." Dijo con una voz analizadora cruzando sus brazos.

Me rei al hacerlo este se molesto aun mas.

"¿Acaso me estas diciendo que eres mejor amante Vegeta, que Dilan y Goku?" le pregunte tratando de herir su ego.

"Asi es mujer." Afirmo este muy seguro.

"Pues, tendré que preguntarle a Bulma, ahora muévete de la puerta." Le dije ya cansada de esa conversación queriendo ir la cocina a preparar una taza de te.

Este me agarro con brusquedad poniéndome en contra la pared. Yo lo mire con ojos de ¿Esto es una broma? Al verlo de esa manera curvo una sonrisa.

"Vegeta, por favor déjate de bromas y suéltame." Le pedi algo divertida esa no eran horas para entrenar.

Al decir esto se acerco aun mas oliéndome el cuello pegando mas su cuerpo contra el mió, poniendo sus manos en la pared. Comencé a respirar con dificultad, quedándome sin aliento. No se por que demonios me pasaba eso sintiendo una calor que emanaba de mi cuerpo. Comenzó a rozar sus labios por mi cuello respirando con dificultad al igual que yo. En ese momento me entro una necesidad de hacerle lo mismo. De olerlo de rozar mis labios por su cuello y lo ize instintivamente. Hacia mucho que no sentía el calor de un hombre ni el sentirme deseada. Poco a poco comencé a tocar a Vegeta en el pecho hasta rodeándolo pasando mis manos hacia su espalda al hacerlo este suspiro al hacerlo. En ese momento comenzó a besar mi hombro izquierdo caí en todos mis sentidos volviendo a la realidad. Todo aquello estaba mal. Lo tome por el rostro mirándolo.

"No juegues conmigo." Le dije casi en susurro mirándolo a la cara. "Esto esta mal."

"¿Crees que esto es un juego mujer? Tienes la auto estima tan baja que crees que ningún hombre se acercaría a ti." Me dijo Vegeta burlándose nuevamente de mi.

Subi mi ki lo mas que pude solo para empujarlo y salir de allí rápidamente. Al hacerlo este se quedo perplejo y molesto. Este uso su velocidad para cerrarme el paso en el pasillo. Agarrándome por el cuello con brusquedad poniéndome de nuevo en otra de la pared. Lo mire sin miedo y sin piedad al verme volvía a curvar una sonrisa.

"Deja de burlarte de mi Vegeta." Le pedí tajante tratando de escaparme pero este me tenia aprisionada con su cuerpo.

"Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que me burlo de ti mujer." Susurro en mi oído tan sensual que me estremeció.

Antes que pudiera protestar me beso con brusquedad. Moviendo su boca con pasión succionando mis labios. Yo me quede perpleja, molesta golpeando su pecho pero era inútil. Cada vez que lo golpeaban sus besos eran mas fugases y mas violentos. Poco a poco cai en su juego dejando mi orgullo a un lado devolviéndole el beso de la misma manera. Quería demostrarle que si sabia besar y que no era la mujer que el pensaba. Este comenzó a pegarse mas a mi para sentir mi calor. En ese momento cuando se pego pude sentir su excitación cerca de mi vagina. No lo podía creer ¿acaso Vegeta esta excitado por mi? Comencé a acercarlo mas a mi para sentir su excitación, sintiéndome excitada de la misma manera. Escuchando los sonidos de esos gemidos constantes de un beso que pudo haber durado horas. Senti que el tiempo se detenía en los labios de Vegeta el esposo de mi mejor...

Mierda en ese momento lo mordí fuertemente en su labio inferior haciéndole sacar sangre. Este se detuvo en seco mirándome como si fuera una loca.

"Lo siento Vegeta, yo no le puedo hacer esto a Bulma." Susurre mirándolo aun en contra de la pared. "Ni tampoco quiero ser tu juguete."

Pensé que no me iva a dejar ir pero lo hizo mirándome aun con perplejidad, caminando hacia mi habitación. Sere la puerta con llave y no pude evitar las ganas de llorar. Por Kamisama que había hecho y lo peor era que lo había disfrutado, estar perdida en los brazos ese hombre que jamás iba hacer mió.

OMGGG LES GUSTO YO CASI MORI DE INFARTO...NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE ESTO LO TERMINO NO ME GUSTA DEJAR LAS COSAS A MITAD COMO ODIO ESOOO. ESTA FANFIC TAMBIEN ESTA EN MI PAGINA DE WATTPAP YA QUE HAY CONTINUACION DE MIS MEMORIAS ALLA ME PUEDEN BUSCAR POR GITANA009 O ENTREN A MI PERFIL DONDE ESTA EL LINK TAMBIEN HAY CONTINUACION DEL RAPTO DE MILK EN ESA PAGINA Y OTROS LIBROS MAS DE DBZ...


	9. Chapter 9

Pensamientos de Vegeta...

Sali de la casa maldiciendo sentándome en una de las sillas del balcón limpiándome la sangre del labio lleno de rabia. Esa maldita mujer loca me rechazo como si fuera poca cosa. Hiriendo mi orgullo y mi dignidad. Ni siquiera Bulma cuando la conocí podía zumbir a mi manera de tocarla de besarla. Fue fácil seducirla, pero la mujer de Kakaroto era todo un reto. Odiaba que pensara que solo era un juego aun que a principio solo me acerque a ella por mera curiosidad. Pensaba que era igual que todas las malditas hembras terrícolas, frívola y egoísta buscando a un hombre que le pusiera todo a sus pies pero no Milk era diferente mas diferente de lo que yo imaginaba.

No era coqueta como Bulma ni siquiera tan atractiva, no contaba con ese cuerpo esbelto de mi esposa que tan solo con contonear la cintura volvía loco a cualquier hombre. Tampoco tenia la inteligencia ni ese toque femenino seductor. No había nada en la mujer de kakaroto que me llamara la atención pensado ¿Qué demonios le vio ese idiota a la arpía? Luego a Bulma le entra la brillante idea de tenerla aquí en la casa, pensando que iva a hacer toda una pesadilla. Pero no, cada vez que se levantaba hacia la comida, en silencio buscaba todo lo posible para agradar a cada persona en la habitación con sus delicias. Era atenta a cada detalle a cada cosa que hacia perfeccionándola cada vez. El orgullo en sus ojos se notaba con solo mirarla.

Cuando la vi en el gimnasio la manera en que peleaba en que se movía me hipnotizo como un idiota. Recordando a las mujeres de mi raza fuertes y orgullosas como ella. Con ese cabello negro largo y su cuerpo tonificado, la furia en cada uno de sus golpes y esa mirada de odio. Pero sabia que al mismo tiempo tenia amargura mezclada con odio que solo Kakaroro producía en las personas. Y con el pasar de los días comencé a preocuparme por ella. El día de la fiesta ni siquiera la reconocí cuando la mire. Al ver al debilucho ese acercándose a ella me dio sumo interés al ver como ella reaccionaba. Pensé que actuaría como todas las mujeres coquetas terrícolas pero no, al ver que lo golpeo no pude aguantar la risa y la satisfacción que sentí al saber que era diferente. Y hay comencé a sentir celos de kakaroto y a entender mas el por que eligió a esa mujer. El muy idiota me había asta superado en eso, teniendo a la mujer mas fuerte del mundo sin mencionar a una de las mejores mujeres, una hembra que hasta lo intimidaba a el. Aun estando muerto la muy imbecil le seguía siendo fiel y de bajo de esa manera recatada y sumisa se escondía una fiera y apasionada hembra.

Hasta en la manera en que me trataba me sorprendía. Disculpándose por cada cosa que hacia tratando de hacer lo imposible para que le agradara. Poco a poco comencé a agradar su compañía aun que terminara por molestarla. Y hasta verla enfadada me encantaba, dejando salir ese carácter explosivo de ella. Kakaroto sabia jugar bien sus cartas haciéndose el idiota, pero este sabia que debajo de ese estilo recatado y poco llamativo de su mujer se escondía una mujer hermosa y seductora. Teniéndola egoístamente, enserada como en una caja para que nadie pudiera notar lo que el veía y que yo poco a poco comenzaba a ver. Estar a su lado me daba cierta tranquilidad cosa que aun tampoco entendía.

En los entrenamientos mostraba respeto obedeciendo cada exigencia que le vociferaba dando lo mejor de ella para impresionarme. Cada vez que la tenia cerca era embriagador. Su espíritu indomable me hacia querer estar mas cerca de ella. Pensando que nos parecíamos mas de lo que yo imaginaba. Esta toleraba cada golpe con esa fuerza que yo en algún momento no note. Levantándose cada vez que se caiga haciéndolo mucho mejor. Me recordó todas la veces que toque suelo para ser mejor que kakaroto y mas fuerte ya que al muy idiota se le dio todo facil. En cambio a mi no y creo que para esa mujer tampoco. No pude ni imaginar el infierno que tubo que vivir al lado de esa cabeza de arconoque, que la dejaba sola cada vez que la oportunidad se presentaba.

Esa noche no pide evitar sentir rabia al verla con ese debilucho, sabía que una mujer así merecía algo mejor un hombre fuerte digno de su nivel de pelea. Pero ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Sabía que no era mi problema. Cuando la vi trabajando no pude evitar pensar que también era inteligente, no tanto como mi vulgar mujer pero lo era. Me impresiono que me pidiera ayuda, y debo admitir que me divertí haciéndolo. En ese momento me quede pensativo recordando los trabajo que tuve que hacer para el maldito de Freezer y las enseñanzas de mi padre. No pude evitar recordar la destrucción de mi planeta viendo a toda mi raza desparecer. Pero unas manos fuertes y decididas muy diferentes a las suaves y delicadas manos de mi mujer me sacaron de mis pensamientos sobrios. Y no pude evitar sentir un calor al sentir el contacto con las manos de la mujer de mi enemigo. Me impresiono su preocupación sincera y esa mirada de tratar de comprender que pensaba. En ese momento sentí una necesidad endemoniada de tocarla y lo hice dejándome llevar por mis impulsos. Sabia que estaba mal pero no me importaba, llevaba va meses sin sentir el calor de una mujer. Y sabia que a ella le pasaba lo mismo sintiéndome mas identificado con esa loca terrícola.

Cada rose de su cuerpo era una delicia, como ese café adictivo de mierda que preparaba. Su piel olía a limpio y a flores del campo con un toque de canela cosa que me volvía loco. No como esos perfumes y cremas que Bulma solía usar.

Cuando conocí a Bulma sentí una pasión desenfrenada hacia ella ¿Cómo no sentirla? Siendo una de las mujeres mas atractivas que había visto y esos deseos poco a poco se convirtieron el algo mas que no entendía. Me preocupaba por ella quería su bienestar, pero con los a~os las peleas y las discusiones se hicieron cada vez peor, reprochándome cada cosa que hacia ¿Qué mas quería esa mujer de mi? Hubo momentos en que me hubiera gustado desaparecerme como el gusano de Kakaroto para tener un poco de paz y entrenar. Y hay comenzaron los viajes constantes de trabajo de mi mujer que en gran parte los agradecía por no tener que escuchar mas sus gritos y sus peleas. Y así poco a poco nuestra relación se torno fría y distante y tengo que admitir que por una parte me gustaba. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la soledad y no se me hacia indiferente.

Cuando bese a la arpia pensé que seria como la primera vez que bese a Bulma. Todos los besos terrícolas eran iguales pero para mi sorpresa no fue asi. Me sentí mas extasiado y excitado que nunca al tomar esos labios suaves de ella. Cada gemido me volvió mas loco teniendo unas ganas tremendas de hacerla mía. La manera en que me correspondía me excitaba aun mas la muy astuta sabia lo que hacia bajando mis defensas y volviéndome loco como un idiota. Cuando me mordió me excitó aun mas haciéndome recordar que ella no era una mujer común y corriente, si no una guerrera que no estaba a merced de mis caprichos. Dejándome en claro que no era una mujer que se dejara llevar por sus paciones y que su mente se podía tornar fría y calculadora si se lo proponía, controlando así cualquier emoción. Y al ver esa mirada fría y tajante cuando me rechazo me izo verme a mi mismo y una parte de mi se emociono de haber encontrado a una persona que pudiera entenderme. Debajo de ese carácter orgullos y explosivo de mi, sabia que escondía mucho mas...rawww este planeta me a tornado debil y lo odio por eso y esa mujer esta comenzando a despetar en mi cosas que ni siquiera entendía.

¿Qué demonios me esta pasando?- grite para mis adentros dejando salir un rayo de energía lleno de frustración afuera de la casa, Luego golpee el suelo fuertemente haciéndome sacar sangre de los nudillos. Sabia que tenia el magnifico don de alejar a las personas de mi pero ¿Por qué odiaba la idea de que estuviera lejos de mi?

"MALDITA SEA" grite dándole mas fuerte al suelo haciendo un hoyo sin importarme nada.

En ese momento siento un ki bajo serca de la entrada de la puerta. Una mujer con el cabello tan largo hasta las caderas y vestida con solo una camisa grande de botones Mirándome con una mirada de dolor, como si comprendiera lo que me pasara y de tan solo verla hay parada sentía como mi ira y mis frustraciones se calmaban dejando esa paz que solo ella me dejaba. ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

WOW ESTA PARTE SE ME HIZO SUPER DIFICIL VEGETA ES UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES MAS DIFICIL QUE SE ME HA HECHO PARA IMITAR PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP COMENTEN...


	10. Chapter 10

No pude evitar ignorar los ruidos que se escuchaban a fuera. No tenia el sueno tan pesado como los niños. Creo que ninguna madre lo tiene ya que tiene que estar alerta por si algo le pasa a sus hijos. Encontré a Vegeta golpeando el cuelo con mucho odio. No pude evitar sentir tristesa por el. Tal vez se sentía igual que yo, solo ya que Bulma se la pasaba de viaje todo el tiempo. Pensé que tal vez había reaccionado de esa manera conmigo, buscando a una persona en la cual refugiarse. Me dirigí hacia a el levantándolo del suelo mirando sus nudillos llenos de sangre. Estaba acostumbrada a las heridas ya que en muchas ocasiones tuve que sanar las mías y las de Goku.

Vegeta se acerco a mi tomando un mechón de mi cabello en sus manos mirándolo con una expresión analizadora. Sonreí sin darle importancia y lo tome de las manos para dirigirlo hacia la sala para curarlo. Este me obedeció sin decir palabra siguiéndome en silencio. Busque el kit de primeros auxilios y comencé a curarlo, con sumo cuidado y delicadeza. Luego le mire el labio y sentí un dolor en el pecho. No podía creer lo que le había hecho, pensando que jamás podría controlar esos impulsos que tenia.

"Lamento haberte mordido Vegeta." Me disculpe vendando sus nidillos con agilidad.

Pensé que me contestaría algo fuera de lugar pero no dijo nada mirando como lo sanaba tomando nuevamente un mechón de mis cabellos en sus manos.

"¿Te gusta mi cabello?" le pregunte sonriéndole. "A Goku le encantaba sabes, nunca quería que lo re..."

Pero este me callo posando sus labios sobre los míos una vez mas, pero esta vez con suavidad. Se separo de mi algo molesto y muy rápido para mi gusto. Milk que demonios estas pensado.

"Solo te bese para que te callaras, no me interesa que me hablas del gusano de Kakaroto" me explico con una indiferencia que no se por que me dolió.

"Es verdad, no vale la pena hablar de una persona que ya no esta." Le dije bajando la cabeza guardando las cosas.

Vegeta me sujeto por la mano con fuerza al sentir sus manos no pude evitar sonrojarme y sentir ese electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Trataba de pensar y de razonar para no dejarme llevar por mis impulsos ¿Qué demonios me pasaba con el?

"El estará muerto pero tu no mujer, tienes una vida por delante, eres bella fuerte y atractiva. No deberías sentirte menos, deberías sentirte orgullosa en ser la mujer mas fuerte de este miserable planeta lleno de gusanos débiles." Susurro Vegeta a mis espaldas en mi oído estremeciendo todo mi cuerpo, sintiendo su respiración en mi cuello "Tu y yo somos iguales."

"Estas equivocado, no somos iguales." Le espete tajante volteándome para mirarlo. "Eres orgulloso, obstinado, tosco y tienes un carácter de los mil demonios..."

"Soy atractivo, inteligente, fuerte y poderosos y sobre todo un príncipe." Completo curvando una sonrisa interrumpiéndome. "Entonces mujer ¿acaso no nos parecemos?

"Yo no soy..."comencé pero este me interrumpió agarrándome por la cintura.

Trague con dificultad estaba muy cerca de mi curvando una sonrisa, Acaricio mi cuello y luego mis labios sin dejar de mirarme. Tenia ganas de desmayarme era la primera vez que me sentía asi con un hombre y el estaba conciente de ello. Ni siquiera Dilan me dejaba sin palabras sin aliento provocándome electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Sentía la boca seca y al notarlo paso su lengua por mis labios. La mano que tenia en mis labios la bajo poco a poco hacia mis muslos ya que solo tenia una camisa grande de dormir. Este comenzó a acariciarla con suavidad.

"Eres terca, orgullosa, ordinaria y nada femenina, también te cargas un carácter nada agradable y eres obstinada. "Comenzó este susurrándome frente a mis labios tomando mis muslos con sus dos manos fuertemente. "Por otra parte eres bella, fuerte, valiente, comprensiva tengo que admitir que esa parte no la tengo y sobre todo eres sensual mujer, tanto que ni siquiera lo as notado. Ves que somos iguales."

Me quede pensativa en las palabras del esposo de mi amiga. Tenia mucha razón el y yo éramos muy idénticos en muchos aspectos yo lo odiaba y el a mi en el pasado de tan solo verlo tenia ganas de matarlo y el a mi. Luego reí por la ironía de la vida y el cambio de circunstancias. Ahora me tenia hay acorralada haciéndome temblar, deseándolo en mi silencio aun que sabia que el tenia una idea de lo que sentía.

"¿De que te ríes mujer?" pregunto riendo al mismo tiempo.

"De cómo es la vida." Le conteste tratando de tranquilizarme. "Al principio te odiaba y ahora..."

"Y ahora ¿que?" susurro este algo curioso su subiendo mas mi camisa hacia arriba.

No le conteste suspire, quería dejarlo con la duda además no me dejaba hablar del mismo nerviosismo de el rose de sus manos en mis caderas que poco a poco subían hasta mi cintura. No pude evitar tocarlo, el pecho los hombros cada vez que rozaba mis manos este suspiraba roncamente serrando sus ojos, disfrutando cada caricia. Se acerco a mi mejilla la lamió y luego la beso.

"Hueles delicioso lo sabias." Le susurro cerca de mi mejilla.

"No, no tengo los sentidos agudizados..." comencé casi en un susurro acariciando su rostro con el mió. Aun que el tampoco olía nada de mal una mezcla entre blokiador solar y perfume de hombre.

" Dimelo" ordeno en mi oido sensualmente subiendo mas sus manos hasta mis costillas.

"¿Decirte que?" pregunte sonriendo un poco gimiendo por su contacto.

"Dime que me deseas o parare de tocarte mujer." Ordeno mordiendo un poco mi oreja.

Yo me acerque a su oído haciéndolo temblar al parecer no se lo esperaba sentí como todo su cuerpo se estremeció junto al mió. Esperando a que le susurrara esas palabras. Curve una sonrisa.

"No te diré un carajo, vete a la mierda" susurre tan despacio y maliciosamente.

"Eres una maldita orgullosa, te castigare por hablarle de esa manera a un príncipe." Espeto en mi cara muy serio.

Este agarro mis dos manos con brusquedad poniéndolos hacia arriba. No pelee solo me deje llevar por lo que el me quería hacer. Ni siquiera estaba pensando solo actuando bajo mis instintos. Con la otra mano subió mi camisa hasta llegar a uno de mis senos apretándolo con brusquedad. Gemí por lo bajo cosa lo izo sonreír besando mi cuello con esa sola tontería sentía que estaba en el paraíso. Disfrutando cada caricia que Vegeta me daba. Este me aguanto al parecer creyendo que pondría resistencia pero al ver que no hacia me soltó.

"Ya caíste en mis redes mujer." Susuro en mi cuello.

En ese momento meti mi mano dentro de su pantalón agarrando su miembro con fuerza. Casi no me cabía en mi mano pero no me impresionaba sabia que esos sayayines tenían cuerpos extraordinarios. Este me miro con sorpresa y deseo cuando comencé a masturbarlo creo que tampoco se lo esperaba. Luego me acerque mas a el y lo bese con brusquedad metiendo mi lengua en su boca haciéndolo jadiar. Hay estaba el príncipe, orgulloso ante mis pies perdidamente loco por el contacto de mi piel. Cada vez que Vegeta jadiaba era placentero para mi, me sentía viva me sentía mujer. Me arrodille para encontrarme con su sexo lo saque. Quería mirarlo tenerlo cerca, este se quedo impresionado mirando como me arrodillaba y le practicaba sexo oral. Mirándolo con una mirada que no era mía. Haciéndolo sudar, después de unos minutos abandone su sexo y me pare. Mordiendo mis labios acariciando sus abomínales.

"Y tu caíste en las mías príncipe." Le conteste sonriendo dejándolo completamente frió alejándome de el con indiferencia dejándolo mas excitado que antes.

Sentí como unas manos me sujetaban cuando di la espalda poniéndome en sima del sofá. Vegeta se puso en sima de mi sonriendo acariciando mi cuello y mis labios.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" pregunto besándome de nuevo abriendo mi camisa de mala gana.

"Vegeta espera..." trate de detenerlo pero ya era tarde hay estaba acostada semi desnuda solo con mi ropa interior.

Este se separo de mi para mirarme estaba muy serio con la cara inexpresiva. Me puse sonrojada y avergonzada tratando de taparme con mis manos. Era el segundo hombre que me veía semi desnuda. Se enfoco mucho en la cicatriz en el vientre que tenia.

"¿Qué es eso mujer?" pregunto mirándola sin entender.

"Es la cesaría que me hicieron para cuando nació Gohan..." le explique mirando la cicatriz separándome un poco de el, tapándome un poco.

"Lo que estas tratando de decir es que te sacaron el bebe por hay como si fueras un cerdo." Dijo poniéndose furioso "Malditos doctores de mierda."

"Tranquilo Vegeta no me dolió estaba anestesiada, si quieres me visto se que no es muy agradable de..." Me callo de nuevo con un beso jalándome hacia el con fuerza.

Me puso debajo de el besando cada parte de mi cuerpo como si fuera un templo al que se le debía respeto. Acaricio cada golpe que tenia sabiendo que era producto de mis batallas. Este se quito la camisa dejando ver ese torso delgado y al mismo tiempo musculoso, lleno de marcas de batallas. Mientras lo besaba no pude evitar toparme con el retrato de Bulma en la sala separándome de el con brusquedad. Me levante del sofá poniéndome la camisa rota acomodándome el cabello.

"¿Y ahora que demonios te sucede mujer?" pregunto Vegeta con voz suave.

"Esto...esto esta mal..." comencé poniéndome de pie viéndolo como se sentaba en el sofá como si no quiere la cosa. " Tu tienes esposa y yo pues soy su amiga."

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver mujer? no hemos hecho nada que no hemos querido." Explico muy tranquilamente poniendo sus manos detrás de sus hombros.

"Debo salir de aquí antes de que cometa una locura." Dije eufórica poniendo mis manos en la cabeza subiendo para mi habitación dejando a Vegeta en la sala pero ya no estaba en la sala si no al frente de mi.

"No te puedes ir mujer, que pasara con Trunks." Dijo en forma de chantaje sujetándome por el brazo eso lo sabia muy bien.

"Tu puedes cuidarlo, ella llegara en dos días." Le dije tratando de que me soltara.

"No te dejare ir." Contesto muy serio pero sin subir la voz.

"¿Por qué Vegeta? No quiero ser tu amante, ni tampoco ser tu desahogo sexual deseo que me quieran, deseo ser vista." Le dije casi en llanto desesperada.

"NO TE DESEO PARA NADA DE ESO ERES TAN CIEGA MUJER QUE NO TE DAS DE CUENTA DE QUE..." comenzó de mala gana pero al final se detuvo sonrojado mordiéndose el labio.

"De que soy un desastre eso ya lo se, estoy cansada de elegir siempre mal de querer a hombre que no debo." Proseguí buscando mis maletas y metiendo mi ropa de mala gana toda mi ropa hay. "Por favor vete."

"PERO..."

"VETE Y DEJAME SOLA." Espete viendo como este serraba la puerta de un portazo.

Llore en sima de las maletas. Sabiendo que era lo mejor salir de allí antes de caer nuevamente en el juego de Vegeta, sabiendo que había algo que poco a poco dentro de mi estaba cambiando con respecto a ese sayayin orgulloso.

...

Nunca olvidare la manera en que esa mujer se preocupo por mi, curándome como toda una experta. No pude evitar tocar su cabello viendo lo hermoso que era, luego cuando me dijo que a Kakaroto le gustaba su cabello de igual manera no pude evitar mis celos y la bese haciéndome recordar a mi mismo que ese idiota ya no estaba y que ella era libre.

Luego no pude evitar compararla conmigo ella se resistió pero termino aceptando que éramos iguales. Después no pude evitar tocarla besarla sentirla mía al menos una ultima vez. La manera en que me retaba me volvía loco me hacia vulnerable como un idiota ¿Qué demonios tenia esa mujer para doblegarme completamente? La manera que toco mi sexo no parecía de una inexperta como yo pensaba. Maldito Kakaroto aparte de tener a una mujer hermosa, fuerte, atenta que le gusta cocinar también tenías a una amante excelente. Esta logro que poco a poco cayera en sus manos doblegándome solo a su voluntad como un maldito esclavo.

Cuando le quite la ropa no pude evitar sentirme fascinado. Pero había una marca que me llamo mas la atención que la otra. Al saber que le había hecho esa atrocidad sentí una enorme ira como haber traído al mundo a hijo de kakaroto le había costado una mutilación como esa a esa piel perfecta y suave blanca traslucida de ella. Luego sus senos que cabían perfectos en mi mano suaves y erguidos y el abdomen plano suavemente marcado por algunas líneas de abdominales. Con todas y sus perfecciones e imperfecciones esas mujer era bella ante mis ojos.

Luego se detubo al pensar en mi mujer...aun que tenia que admitir que tenia razón. A pesar que las cosas no iban bien con Bulma no merecía el engaño. Aun que una gran parte de mi no me importaba lo que pensara mi mujer. Lo que sentía por ella poco a poco se iva desvaneciendo por su indiferencia y sus reproches sin mencionar los malditos viajes que nunca acababan el exceso de trabajo y todas esas mierdas.

Aun no me cabía en la cabeza que pensara que yo solamente jugaba con ella. Pero que mujer tan siega que no se daba de cuenta que me tenia loco y yo tan idiota que no le decia nada por mi orgullo.

Luego mis temores se hicieron realidad. Cuando desperné esta mañana ella no estaba dejando su olor por toda la habitación. Tome las sabanas blancas en mis manos suspirando ese olor a flores y a limpio que solo esa mujer tenia. Esos dos dias que faltaban de que llegara mi mujer dormía en ese lugar. No se por que demonios lo hacia pero era la única manera de sentir que estaba conmigo. Tuve muchas veces el impulso de buscarla en las montanas pero me detuve por mi mismo orgullo ya eran dos veces que me rechazaba en una misma noche. Cuando Bulma regreso pregunto por ella pero yo solo le dije que la había echado. Esta se molesto conmigo por haber hecho eso pero no me importo. Al pasar los días comencé a extrañar a Milk ferozmente. No era solo su físico o lo mucho que me gustara era todo. Las atenciones, la comida lista en la mesa, ayudarle con su trabajo, los entrenamientos y sobre todo el café diabólico que preparaba.

Cuando llego Bulma deje de dormí en la habitación de Milk como era de esperarse. Trate de acercarme a mi esposa pero esta siempre estaba ocupada, cansada o tenia mucho perfume que de tan solo olerlo me repugnaba. Todo volvio a la mierda de normalidad ella trabajando Trunks estudiando y yo enserado en mi cámara de gravedad solo y amargado como siempre.

WUJUU ESTA BUENO ESTO NO QUE BUENO QUE LES GUSTE YA TERMINE POR HOY ESPERAN HASTA MANANA TATAAAAA LOS AMO MIS AMORES TE AMAMOS VEGETAAA...


	11. Chapter 11

Ya había pasado un mes desde que deje la casa de Bulma, no tenia noticias de Vegeta pero aun así no dejaba de pensar en el. Bulma me había llamado para pedirme disculpa, al parecer Vegeta le habia dicho que me había votado. Le dije que no era verdad pero no me creyó dándole un buen sermón al pobre de Vegeta. Al parecer Bulma aun no conocía bien a su esposo. Me moleste mucho con ella por actuar de esa manera con el, pero no pude decirle nada ya que no quería meterme en lo que no me importaba. Las cosas con Dilan iban bien de vez en cuando me visitaba en mi casa o nos veíamos en el trabajo. No estaba muy interesada en el pero este no se daba por vencido conmigo, mandándome flores y llamándome para salir a cenar. No podría negar que disfrutaba su compañía y me alejaba un poco de los pensamientos que tenia sobre Vegeta. Tome todas las cosas de Goku poniéndolas en una bolsa para guardarlas en el garaje. Cada vez que las veía en vez de sentir dolor y tristesa lo que sentía era rabia. Goten me pregunto el por que guardaba las cosas de su papa le dije la verdad que verlas ponen triste a mama y mi niño hermoso y maduro sonrió entendiéndome por completo. Ver a Goten era una maldición por que era la viva imagen de Goku pero con una personalidad completamente diferente.

Un dia estaba en la cosina cuando el telefono sono. Lo tome pensando que era Gohan ya que el se habia llevado a Goten para su casa ese fin de semana dejándome sola. Conteste muy feliz de saber de mi hijo mayor.

"Hola" dije con el teléfono en la mano.

No se escuchaba nada solo una respiración entrecortada.

"¿Dilan eres tu?" pregunté ya que sabia que no se debía a mi hijo.

En ese momento la persona soltó un gruñido como de mala gana, sentí que mi corazón se detenía quedándome callada sujetando el teléfono con fuerza.

"Vegeta." Susurre casi con ganas de llorar escuchando su suspiro. "¿estas bien?"

Este no contesto se quedaba hay callado suspirando, moría por escuchar esa voz desesperante una vez mas.

"¿Bulma esta bien?" pregunte tratando de que me contestara.

No me contesto se quedo en silencio y lo imite esperando con paciencia a que se dignara en hablarme.

"Te extraño mujer." Dijo casi en una voz ahogada en un susurro.

Yo me quede callada con un nudo en la garganta tragando para evitar llorar.

"Yo...yo también Vegeta." Le confesé bajando mi orgullo a un lado al igual que el.

"Me gustaría verte de nuevo." Dijo con la misma voz suspirando con dificultad.

Suspire tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar suprimiendo ese dolor que tenia en el pecho.

"Creo que es mejor que no me llames por un tiempo." Le pedí de buena manera con suavidad.

"¿Aun sales con el insecto ese?" pregunto poniéndose de mal humor.

"Si y es mejor que no hablemos, te voy a colgar tengo muchas cosas que hacer." Mentí escuchando los gritos el otro lado del teléfono.

"MUJER NI SE TE OCURA COLGARME ESCUCHAME..."

Colgué el teléfono con un dolor que jamás había sentido en mi vida. Solloce por las palabras de Vegeta que jamás espere de el dándome de cuenta en ese momento lo que realmente sentía por el y que ese sentimiento, no lo podía sentir por que jamás estaríamos juntos.

...

MALDITA ARPIA COMO SE LE OCURE COLGARME EL TELEFONO EN LA CARA QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA- grite de mala gana desde la sala de la casa. Había dejado mi orgullo para buscarla por que ya no aguantaba mas y así me trataba. Y estaba aun más furioso por que seguía con el maldito de Dilan. Tome el teléfono y lo tire de mala gana hacia la cocina al verme Bulma se paro poniendo sus manos en las caderas como solía hacer cuando estaba molesta. ¿Por qué demonios me rechazaba?

¿Y que demonios te pasa ahora Vegeta?

¿y desde cuando te importa lo que me pase mujer?- Le conteste mirándola mal.

Rawww ya no te soporto esta relación no va para ningún lado lo único que hacemos es paliar ya no aguanto el humor que te cargas simio insensible.- exploto esta moviendo los brazos con los puños cerrados.

Yo tampoco ya te soporto mujer te la vives gritándome y tratándome mal llevamos mas de cuatro meses sin intimidad y ya estoy arto.- le restregué tan molesto subiendo mi ki.

¿Alguna otra queja príncipe de mierda?- me pregunto en son burlón.

Si, no cocinas, tu café sabe a mierda al igual que tu comida, ni siquiera te preocupas por las cosas de la casa dejándole todo a la servidumbre, te la pasa trabajando y viajando haciendo sabrá que cosas.- le espete con malicia.

Esta se puso roja del mismo coraje.

Pues si entonces eres tan infeliz LARGATE.-espeto esta tirándome con un jarrón que esquive. Sin mi en la tierra no eres NADIE ¿Dónde dormirá y vivirás?

"Ya me las arreglare, después de todo soy un sayayin" le espete saliendo de allí volando.

Salí disparado por la puerta hacia las montanas al único lugar que sabia donde encontraría algo de paz y tranquilidad.

...

Estaba completamente dormida cuando sentí un frió recorrer mi piel. Me voltee tratando de acomodarme mejor. Luego sentí unas manos acariciar mi cabello me levante con suavidad penando que era Goten ya que muchas beses me buscaba para dormir conmigo pero al abrir los ojos me tope con ese orgulloso sayayin.

"VEGETA." Grite pero este me tapo la boca algo eufórico.

"No grites mujer o despertaras al mocoso." Me dijo en susurros destapando mi boca.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" le pregunte muy molesta tapándome mas con la sabana mirando la ventana abierta por donde había entrado.

"No tengo a donde mas ir mujer" me contesto sentándose a mi lado.

" ¿Te peleaste Bulma? Adivine curvando una sonrisa.

"No mujer me voto de la casa." Explico enfadado.

Me sorprendí en ese momento un miedo corrió dentro de mi al notarlo este me miro con una m mirada serena.

"Esto no tiene que ver contigo mujer." Explico Vegeta acariciando mi rostro. "Hace mucho meses nuestra relación iba mal."

"Entiendo." Conteste pensativa preguntándome que había pasado pero sabia que Vegeta no me explicaría no al menos esos momentos.

Este me robo un beso rápido en los labios y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Yo me pare rápidamente de la cama sin importarme que la bata que llevaba era bastante provocadora. No esperaba a Vegeta en mi casa...

"¿A dónde iras?" le pregunte muy preocupada.

"Al bosque mujer estaré bien." Explicó levitando cerca de la ventana.

"Por que no te quedas, mira al menos una noche luego pensaremos en algo." Le propuse muy decidida.

" ¿Estas segura mujer?" pregunto entrando por la ventana nuevamente extrañado.

"Claro, a pesar de todo te has vuelto un buen amigo. Y quiero ayudarte." Le explique buscando una ropa de Gohan que tenia guardada en una de las gavetas. "Mira toma esto y date un baño."

"Si esto es de Kakaroto en estos momentos te acecino mujer." Estallo este mirándome de reojo.

"No Vegeta es de Gohan todo lo que Goku lo saque del cuarto no quería ver nada de el." Le explique riéndome...

Luego de que Vegeta se bañara salio secándose su cabello mucho mas tranquilo. Solo se había puesto el pantalón largo dejando ver su dorso desudo. Creo que lo hacia apropósito para que diera mi mano a torcer o algo así. Este bajo hacia la sala le indique que dormiría hay no puse queja alguna. Este analizaba la casa mas detalladamente algo callado. Una de las mangas de mi se cayo hacia el lado mientras le explicaba que estaba en su casa y que podía ir a la cocina a comer si lo deseaba ya que había mucha comida hay. En ese momento tomo la manga con suavidad y la puso en su lugar haciéndome estremecer. Subí rápidamente hacia mi recamara para poder dormir. Aun no podía creer que Vegeta el enemigo de mi esposo, el esposo de mi mejor amiga y el hombre que me volvía loca estaba durmiendo en la sala de mi casa.

A la mañana siguiente baje temprano para hacer el desayuno y ponerme a entrenar. Vegeta aun dormía en el sofa y no pude evitar mirarlo. Se veía tan diferente cuando estaba dormido muy tranquilo y pacificó todo lo contrario a lo que era. Me amare el cabello en una cola de caballo comenzando a preparar el café. Goten bajo rápidamente asomándose hacia la sala donde estaba Vegeta.

"Olle mama ¿Qué hace el tio Vegeta aquí?" pregunto Goten sentándose en la mesa ya con su uniforme de la escuela.

"Tu tia Bulma lo voto de la casa hijo y no tiene a donde ir." Le dije riéndome cosa que imito también.

"Bueno al menos tengo con quien entrenar." Dijo mi hijo comiéndose la comida que le puse en sima de la mesa.

Cuando este termino salio disparado hacia la escuela despidiéndose de mi desde la puerta.

"ADIOS MAMA, ADIOS TIO VEGETA." Grito volando rápidamente.

Al parecer Vegeta estaba profundamente dormido por que no se levanto aun seguía tirado en el sofá durmiendo como un niño pequeño. Me acerque con la taza de café en mis manos doblándome acercándosela a su nariz. Este comenzó a reaccionar tiernamente y no pude evitar sonreír. Comencé a tocarle la nariz para molestarlo este se comenzó a enojar. No pude evitar acercarme a el para besarlo y lo hice posando mis labios con suavidad sobre los de el. Al sentir mi calor me beso de la misma manera abriendo mas sus labios para atrapar mi boca con la suya. Pensé que en algún momento dado diría el nombre de Bulma dormido pero no lo izo solo suspiro levantándose con una tranquilidad que jamás le había visto.

"Milk..." susurró enfocando su vista sentándose en el sofá.

Al escuchar mi nombre en su boca fue como un deleite. Me habia llamado por mi nombre.

"Buenos días Vegeta." Le dije sonriendo poniendo ese café adictivo que le encantaba en sus manos.

UN TIERNO CAP RAWWW ESTO NO ACABA AQUI MI GENTE VA PARA LARGO LOS QUERO BUENAS NOCHES.


	12. Chapter 12

Después de levantar a Vegeta. Los dos nos quedamos en la cocina hablando. Este me explicaba el por que se había peleado con Bulma. Contándome que hace ya muchos mesas las cosas entre ellos dos se habían complicado. Bulma siempre buscaba una excusa para salir o para no estar con el. Aparte de eso se quejaba de que siempre estaba entrenando entre otras cosas. Sabía que había más pero no me quiso decir. Tal vez su relación marital también había decaído. Luego de hablar este me entreno en el patio de la caza sin cambiar su manera de entrenarme siento estricto y exigente. Luego de eso me di un baño rápido poniéndome ropa cómoda y amarando mi cabello para que no me molestara. Sali al patio para lavar la ropa indicando a Vegeta que el baño estaba libre.

En ese momento cuando entro de nuevo para buscar el jabón suena el teléfono.

"Diga" conteste

"Milk es Bulma ¿como estas?' pregunto Bulma desde el teléfono.

Me puse nerviosa pero luego pensé que no había hecho nada de malo suspirando mas calmada.

"Estoy bien Bulma y ¿tu?" le pregunte con curiosidad para ver si me decía algo.

"Estoy bien, oye ¿de casualidad no sabes nada de Vegeta?" me pregunto muy repentinamente.

Suspiré pensando que era mejor decirle la verdad eso de las mentiras no me gustaba mucho.

"Si Bulma de hecho esta aquí en casa." Le confesé algo apenada.

"Ya sabia yo, el único lugar donde podía ir era tu casa. Bueno pero al menos me siento mas tranquila es bueno que este en ese lugar para que valore lo que tenia aquí." Me dijo ella algo orgullosa y tranquila. "Te agradezco que le permitas estar en tu casa, se que es una molestia para ti tenerlo hay mas con ese genio que a tenido últimamente."

"Vegeta no es una molestia." Le espete tratando de no sonar molesta. "No lo podía dejar en la calle."

"Bueno te lo agradezco Milk, dile al idiota ese que venga a buscar su camara de gravedad no la quiero ver aquí de tan solo verla me dan ganas de destruirla." Me dijo desde el teléfono.

"¿Y no te molesta que Vegeta se quede aquí?" le pregunte algo extrañada por su comportamiento.

"Hahahaha para nada, conozco bien a Vegeta y no soportara ese estilo de vida por mucho tiempo sin mencionar que no le caes muy bien Milk." Me dijo algo divertida.

Tenia unas ganas inmensas de colgarle el teléfono de la misma rabia pero no lo hice. Al parecer Bulma no me veía como una amenaza, la muy engreída tenia el ego tan elevado que no era capaz de pensar que yo podría ser capaz de quitarle a su esposo o que este se hubiera fijado en mi. Trate de suspirar para calmar mi enojo tratando de seguir hablando con ella.

"Esta bien yo le digo Bulma," le comente tratando de sonar natural.

"Gracias, la verdad es que necesito tiempo lejos de el, su presencia y las peleas me estaban volviendo loca." Confeso esta algo desperada.

" ¿Y que pasara en tu relación Bulma? ¿Aun lo amas?" le pregunte para saber su contestación.

"Hay la verdad no se que hacer Milk aun quiero a mi esposo pero no estoy segura de lo que siento, necesito este tiempo para pensarlo...nada amiga te dejo gracias por el gran favor de permitir que Vegeta se quede hay por un tiempo, se que para ti será un infierno" continuo esta suspirando.

"Tranquila podré soportarlo." Le dije sonriendo.

"Gracias cuídate mucho." Termino diciéndome colgándome el teléfono.

En ese momento tuve ganas de triturar el teléfono con mi mano pero me aguante. Se me había olvidado preguntarle por Trunks y en lo que pensaba de toda ese situación. Sabia que Vegeta no era el padre del a~o pero en el fondo amaba a ese niño, de eso estaba segura. En ese momento que colgué el teléfono Vegeta bajo con una toalla en la cabeza secándose su cabello solo con un pantalón y una camisa negra. Este al verme se quedo preocupado viendo mi expresión.

" ¿Y a ti que te sucede mujer?" pregunto algo preocupado.

"Perdona que te lo diga Vegeta, tu esposa es una maldita engreída." Le espete saliendo a lavar ropa viéndolo como curvaba una sonrisa.

Vegeta salio rápidamente a buscar la cámara de gravedad. Yo me quede en la casa haciendo algunos papeleos que me faltaban la verdad era que no me gustaba trabajar en la oficina. Dilan le molestaba que me quedara en la casa ya que en la oficina se le hacia mas fácil verme. En ese momento vi a Vegeta llegar con Goten y Trunks no pude evitar sonreír al verlo volando despreocupados.

"Hola tía Milk." Saludo Trunks con una sonrisa.

"Hola Trunks." Lo saludo con una sonrisa.

"Espero que no le moleste que haya venido con mi padre para entrenar." Me dijo este algo sonrojado.

"Para nada esta es tu casa también y lo sabes." Le dije mirando a mi sobrino.

"Yo también entrare en la capsula de gravedad mama." Me dijo Goten sonriendo mientras Vegeta activaba la capsula haciendo aparecer la maquina al lado de la casa.

"Ustedes adelántense mocosos los alcanzare dentro de un rato" les ordeno Vegeta viendo como los niños entraban.

Nos quedamos solos afuera de la casa. Tenía curiosidad al saber como había tomado las cosas su hijo. Al parecer Trunks las tomo mejor de lo que el había imaginado ya que Bulma le había dicho la verdad diciéndole a su hijo. Vegeta me contó que cuando busco la cámara de gravedad tuvieron otra discusión. Ya que el se quería llevar a su hijo para entrenarlo y ella no quería. Me dio un poco de melancolía recordando cuando no dejaba a Goku entrenar a Gohan. Después de hablar con el me dio un beso rápido en los labios entrando a la cámara de gravedad para entrenar con esos dos niños, sonriendo y viendo que mi casa nuevamente estaba llena y no tan vacía como antes.

...

Pase una semana completa en la casa de Kakaroto. Tengo que admitir que al estar hay sentía una paz que jamás había sentido en mi vida. No habían lujos pero no hacia falta, siempre había buena comida en la mesa todo estaba limpio, Goten se la pasaba estudiando o a fuera con Trunks jugando asi que la mayoría del tiempo estaba solo con esa mujer que me tenia loco. Trate de respetar su espacio no volviendo a seducirla cosa que no se me hacia fácil. Habían momentos en que la tenia tan cerca que quería hacerle el amor como un desquiciado. Lo único que extrañaba de mi vida anterior era el estar con el mocoso. A pesar de que me molestaba mucho me gustaba entrenar con el aun que lo veía tan seguido como si estuviera de nuevo en casa de la mujer histérica. En toda esa semana entrenaba a Milk y la ayudaba con su trabajo. Además de eso estaba agradecido por haberme dado un hogar al menos temporero.

Buscaba cualquier excusa para tener a ese mujer tan cerca de mi lo mas que podía. Aun no podría entender el por que seguía con el gusano de Dilan. Viendo como el llegaba a la casa para visitarla trayéndole flores cortejándola, como un idiota enamorado. De tan solo ver cuando la besaba me daba tanta rabia que me tenia que meter en la capsula de gravedad. Al otro día mi mujer se aparecía en la casa de Kakaroto junto con Trunks. Pude notar que Milk estaba inquieta pero se mantenía serena haciendo la comida como de costumbre. Bulma me pidió que habláramos afuera así que la seguí con indiferencia. Esta me abrazo y me suplico que volviera a la casa, propuso darnos una segunda oportunidad como dicen los terrícolas. Yo bufe de mala gana sin decir nada la verdad es que no quería volver con ella. Pero luego pensé en el mocoso y le dije que lo pensaría, caminando hacia dentro de la casa con mis manos cruzadas.

Al acostarme me quede pensativo ¿Por qué demonios toda esta mierda era tan complicada? Deseaba estar con Milk mas que nada pero por una parte tenia miedo de que el mocoso me odiara ya bastantes personas me odiaban como para que también mi propio hijo lo hiciera DEMONIOS – grite subiendo mi ki enfurecidos acostado en el sofa tirando algunos cojines al suelo.

...

Sabia que Bulma tenia que arreglar cuantas con Vegeta no me gusto verla esa noche en mi casa pero me tuve que aguantar. Ella se despidió de nosotros luego de cenar con una sonrisa, pensé que Vegeta se iría con ella pero no fue así. Limpie todo rápidamente y me metí a bañar algo pensativa con mucho miedo a que Vegeta se fuera de mi casa y volviera con Bulma ¿Pero que demonios estaba pensando? ese era su esposo y no el mió. Ellos tenían todo el derecho de reconciliarse además aun yo salía con Dilan aun que no era nada serio. Con insomnio baje hacia la cocina a la mitad de la noche para prepararme un te. Topándome con Vegeta en la cocina.

"Vegeta ¿estas bien?" le pregunte sentándome al frente de el en la mesa.

"Si es solo que no puedo dormí mujer." Me contesto aun sin mirarme. "ese sofá tuyo es mas incomodo que el suelo."

"Bueno, ven conmigo." Le dije tomándolo de la mano.

Olvidándome completamente del te lo lleve hacia mi habitación. Este se quedo callado con cara de interrogante al entrar a la habitación me miro con una mirada lasciva penetrarte.

"¿Qué juego peligroso estas jugando mujer?" pregunto mirando como me sentaba en la cama de forma neutral.

"Ninguno, solo te estoy permitiendo que duermas conmigo, la cama es muy grande así que no tengo problema en compartirla." Le explique con total naturalidad.

"Estas tentando al peligro." Dijo este mirándome con seriedad.

"Tal vez, pero te conozco y se que a pesar de todo me tienes respeto." le dije, este aun se quedo parado dudando... suspire. "Bueno...entonces vuelve al sofá..."

Vegeta comenzó a murmurar quitándose la ropa al ver lo que estaba haciendo mire hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

"Me gusta dormir desnudo mujer, espero que no te moleste." Me dijo con una voz divertida.

"No me molesta, solo apaga la luz cuando termines." Le dije tan sonrojada tapándome completamente con las sabanas para no verlo.

Maldito hijo de perra- murmure sabia que lo hacia a propósito para molestarme.

En la oscuridad sentí como Vegeta se acostaba al lado derecho de la cama. Me coloque de lado mirando hacia el lado opuesto en forma fetal muy tensa. Creo que no había sido una buena idea decirle a Vegeta que durmiera conmigo. Escuchando los roces de sus movimientos en las sabanas imaginando que así debería sentirse hacer el amor con el. Comencé a excitarme respirando con dificultad tan solo de tenerlo a mi lado. En ese momento sentí una mano en mi hombro que comenzó a acariciarme con suavidad. Bajando poco a poco la sabana, para encontrarse con mi piel. Este la acaricio al mismo tiempo acariciando mi cabello con su otra mano libre. Suspiro acercándose a mí a mis espaldas. Yo no podía pensar, ni siquiera moverme.

"No me conoces mujer." Susurro a mi oído rozando sus labios por mi cuello. " Y al parecer no te conoces a ti misma, estas tan excitada de tan solo sentir mi presencia."

No le dije nada tratando de ignorarlo serrando mis ojos y pensando en otra cosa tratando de dormir. En ese momento siento como pega su cuerpo contra el mió rozando con violencia su excitación contra mis glúteos. Bajando una de sus manos hacia mi vagina, comencé a gemir débilmente sintiendo sus manos enzima de mí.

"Déjame devolverte el favor." Susurro un poco mas bajo en mi oido cambiando la voz a una voz suave sensual.

Este me pego mas a el con fuerza acomodando la punta de su miembro a través de mis nalgas. No me penetro pero sentía mucho placer al rozarlo con mi ano. Al mismo tiempo que bajo su mano como brusquedad metiéndola dentro de mi ropa interior. Al sentir sus dedos acariciando mi vagina gemí más fuerte. Poco a poco comenzó a masturbarme mas rápido no pude evitar no gemir sintiendo como besaba mi cuello, como me acercaba con sus fuertes brazos a su cuerpo. Este estaba callado creo que disfrutando mi reacción y ese momento comencé a moverme para rozar mis glúteos con su sexo. Al hacerlo acelero mas sus movimientos masturbándome con mas rapidez.

"Demonios mujer ¿acaso quieres que tenga un orgasmo aquí?" me dijo con esa voz sexual y suave que me volvía loca.

Lo ignore aun moviéndome sintiendo una de sus manos en mi seno izquierdo apretándolo fuertemente.

"Vamos mujer, no te hagas la fuerte y córrete por mi." Suplico Vegeta en mi oído tan sensual haciéndome explotar llegando al orgasmo.

Me quede jadiando en la oscuridad sintiendo como besaba mis hombros sacándome la camisa que tenia puesta dejándome solo con la ropa interior de abajo. No me importo por que estaba oscuro sabia que no me podía ver. Este acaricio cada rincón de mi cuerpo volteándome boca arriba, besándome con sumo cuidado acariciando mi largo cabello. Lo bese de la misma manera acomodándome contra su cuerpo sintiendo su delgadez y sus músculos.

"Te quiero Vegeta." Susurre e sus brazos sintiendo su calor.


	13. Chapter 13

Me levante por la mañana buscando a Vegeta en la cama pero este no estaba. Al sentir su ausencia me asuste poniéndome la camisa de nuevo buscándolo por toda la casa. Este estaba en la cocina con Goten comiendo cereal. Me quede escondida escuchando como Vegeta le explicaba como su hermano había peleado contra Cell. Goten lo escuchaba sin interrupciones muy emocionado. Al ver esa escena me dio sentimientos pensando que tal vez Trunks necesitaba a su padre así como Goten necesitaba el suyo. Ya no era por Bulma si no por su hijo.

"Buenos días." Los interrumpí cruzando mis manos en el pecho con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días mama." Me dijo mi hijo dándome un abrazo despidiéndose de mi para irse a la escuela.

Vegeta se paro de la mesa acercándose a mi tomando mi rostro en sus manos mirándome a los ojos.

"Eres hermosa mujer." Dijo acariciando mi cabello besándome con dulzura.

Me aferre a su cuello besándolo con más intensidad, tratando de gravar esos labios en mi mente. Trate de aguantar las ganas de llorar como siempre hacia, como siempre lograba hacerlo. Este ni se imaginaba lo difícil que era para mi la decisión que iba a tomar creo que no tenia idea de que seria la herida mas profunda de todas las que tenia. Me separe de su boca. Sabia que esta era la única manera que lo podía alejar por completo, estando consiente que jamás volvería hacer igual.

"Creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas con tu esposa." Le espete separándome de el con frialdad.

"¿De que demonios estas hablando mujer?" pregunto Vegeta mirándome extrañado.

"Quiero que te vayas." Le pedi ásperamente tratando de actuar indiferente.

"¿Por que?" pregunte este tajante cruzando sus manos en su pecho. " ¿Acaso esto es por el insecto Dilan?"

" No, no es por Dilan." Le explique seriamente.

"Entonces es por Kakaroto." Prosiguió este poniéndose aun mas de mal humor.

"Si." Menti mirándolo de mala gana

"¿Aun lo amas?" pregunto apretando los puños.

"Si aun lo amo Vegeta." Menti de nuevo mirando como destruya su orgullo.

"Así que todo fue mentira...tu nunca me quisiste, jamás te importe, solo me usaste." Se dijo más para el mismo que para mi. "Tus palabras de anoche fueron pura mierda."

"Asi es y por favor quiero que te largues." Le pedi abriendo la puerta. "Se que Bulma te dará una segunda oportunidad los escuche esa noche, todo pasara hacer un mal sueno."

Este me paso a mi lado mirándome con odió. Yo sabia que era lo que se sentía esa mirada habían muchas personas que me habían mirado de la misma manera. Pero a diferencia de Vegeta a mi no me resultaba divertida su mirada era como un puñal directo al alma. Este se giro hacia mi curvando una sonrisa maligna.

"Sabes mujer tuviste razón, tu y yo no somos iguales por que tu resultaste ser peor que yo maldita arpía." Espeto con sumo odio saliendo de la puerta.

No le conteste cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Cai de rodillas llorando como jamás había llorado en mi vida, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo que mi pecho quería explotar del dolor pensando que al igual que el yo alejaba a las personas con mi actitud y mi orgullo pensando que si erramos igual y mas de lo que yo pensaba. Habia lastimado al hombre que me habia ayudado a sanar, al hombre que logro que cambiara que fuera mas independiente, al hombre que me vio realmente como era, al único hombre que me hizo olvidar a Goku.


	14. Chapter 14

Todas las heridas cierran, sanan, el tiempo es la amante de un sayayin, el dolor para nosotros es fundamental nos hace mas fuerte mas tercos menos vulnerables a los sentimientos. Jamás en mi vida, en la vida que llevo un ser insignifícate criatura había causado una herida tan profunda que me había vuelto otro. Ya no podía pasar por ese gym, toda la maldita casa me recordaba a ella y aun ese cuarto tenia su olor. Cada cosa de ella me hacia sufrir a mi al príncipe de los sayayines ¿Qué había hecho de malo? ¿en que falle? Ya no importaba por que todo era mentira me hizo creer que valía algo mas de lo que pensaba, me hizo creer que le importaba que veía mas en mi.

Antes de llegar a la casa destruí algunas montanas. Golpe árboles y el suelo donde estaba, derrame lagrimas. Cuando llegue Bulma me miro preocupada vendo mis golpes pero no me sano, mando a llamar al medico para que este me atendiera. Me volvi a meter en la cámara de gravedad por todo esos días Bulma se trataba de acercar pero no se lo permitía, solo quería estar solo.

Kakaroto el maldito aun luchaba conmigo y me había ganado en un campo de batalla diferente mas sumándole se habían burlado de mi. ¿Por qué no lo sospeche? Todo parecía real tan natural jamas lo sospeche. Maldita mentirosa hipócrita.

Comencé a vestirme poniéndome un gabán, Bulma daría una exposición de sus nuevo artefacto e inventos y quería que estuviera con ella. Sabia que el tan Dilan iría ya que el trabajaba para la compañía de Bulma pero esperaba no toparme con la maldita traidora de la arpía. Mi esposa salio del baño vestida muy provocativa con un vestido de gala color negro escotado. Al mirarla no sentí nada preguntándome que demonios le vi a esa mujer exhibicionista y frívola. Viéndola como se maquillaba escogía bien sus tacones y toda esa porquería de joyería. Me puse la corbata ignorando mis pensamientos.

Bajamos a recibir a los invitados, mi trabajo era quedarme hay parado y no decir nada, tomar su mano y fingir que estábamos bien. En ese momento vi como el viento traicionaba el cabello negro de una mujer. Y de cómo su olor traicionero llego a mis malditos pulmones. Ese olor a limpio y a flores del campo. Hay estaba parada frente de mi sujetándole la mano a ese imbecil sonriéndole muy atenta. De tan solo verla con el me dieron ganas de matarlo y luego matarla a ella para que no fuera de nadie. No vestía provocativa solo un traje chino hasta las rodillas color rojo, su cabello recogido elegantemente con flores en la cabeza. Nada de joyería, nada de maquillaje excesivo. No aparte la mirada ni por un segundo mirando esa piel blanca y suave que adoraba. Esta se volteo y me miro pensé que me miraría con odio pero no. Su mirada fue triste, amarga la aparto con rapidez al encontrarse con la mía, viendo como el tal Dilan se alejaba de ella dejándola sola.

Me solte del brazo de mi esposa de mala gana y con rapidez caminando hacia ella tomándola por el hombro bruscamente. Arrastrándola hacia el gimnasio.

...

Vegeta me agarro tan fuerte que pensé que me había roto el brazo arrastrándome hacia el gimnasio de la casa de Bulma. Abrió la puerta de mala gana y la cerro con cerradura. Por Kamisama estaba aterrada pensando que tal vez no salía de allí con vida. Me puso contra la pared del lugar. Me miraba con una mirada sombría viendo como respiraba con dificultad viendo el miedo en mis ojos.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto casi en un susurro.

Me quede callada asustada arrinconada en la pared. Al no contestar me tomo por el cuello con rostro de dolor, jamás había visto a Vegeta de esa manera. Comenzó a apretar mas fuerte subiendo su ki volviéndose ese hombre de cabello rubio que no conocía.

"CONTESTAME MALDITA ARPIA ¿POR QUE ME MENTISTE?" estallo en mi cara apretando mas mi cuello.

No le conteste sin poder respirar sollozando aun mas viendo como lo había destruido sintiendo rabia de mi misma.

"VES ESE MALDITO SACO MALDITA MUJER, LO COMPRE PARA TI POR QUE QUERIA VERTE FELIZ, TE PROTEGI, TE CUIDE, ME QUITE LAS MASCARAS ANTE TI Y MIRA COMO ME PAGAS. ¿QUE FUE LO QUE HICE MAL, DIME? Espeto en mi cara "

"No hiciste nada malo." Le dije como pude al decir esto aflojo un poco mi garganta acercándose mas a mi.

"Entonces dime porque mujer ¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE TE ALEJASTE DE MI? Vocifero haciendo creando un eco en el gimnasio.

"POR QUE TE AMO." Le grite en su cara.

El sayayin no se esperaba eso bajando su ki soltándome por el cuello. Cai desplomada al suelo sin poder respirar llorando. Este me tomo por los hombro para ponerme de pie. Me miraba asustado al mismo tiempo impresionado.

"Que... ¿que fue lo que dijiste?" tartamudeo mirándome a la cara. "Tu...no me puedes amar..."

"Te mentí Vegeta, todo lo que te dije era mentira y lo mas que me dolio es que me creíste. Yo no amo a Goku ya no más..." explique yo en llanto con amargura. "Te amo a ti..."

...

Me quede paralizado jamás espere eso de los labios de la mujer de Kakaroto. Jamás nadie me había dicho que me amaba, no de esa manera tan rápida, Bulma se tardo casi un a~o en decirlo. Y mas aun no podía creer que me había escogido a mi en vez de Kakaroto el que siempre me ganaba en todo...

La mire y no pude evitar besarla y hacia lo hize me correspondió el beso fugas aun sollozando odiaba verla llorar. Solté su cabello, moría por volverlo a tocar por volverla a besar y tenerla cerca No me había fijado que tenia los ojos húmedos entendiendo al fin lo que me pasaba. Amaba a esa mujer como jamás había amado a alguien sintiéndome vulnerable y débil entendiendo ese sentimiento de los terrícolas. Tal vez llegue a amar a Bulma pero nunca pensé que había clases de amor diferentes. Los sentimientos que había sentido por mi esposa era mas físico pasional, explosivo pero Milk era diferente. Me encantaba estar con ella, hablarle y en sus brazos sentía paz odiaba la idea de que estuviera lejos de mi. La necesitaba la deseaba y la amaba.

Comencé a gemir como un idiota bajo esos labios dulces de esa mujer me separe de ella con suavidad acariciando mi rostro sobre el de ella, besando sus mejillas.

Vegeta perdóname.- comenzó esta llorando.- te amo pero no podemos estar juntos, yo no quiero dejar a tu hijo sin padre asi como lo esta el mió.

Al decir estas palabras entendí el por que lo hizo haciéndome curvar una sonrisa sintiendo orgullo de ella. Milk era capaz de herirse a ella misma y tomar decisiones difíciles con la cabeza fría como una sayayin. Y a pesar de sus sentimientos me alejo para que otros no salieran heridos. La volví a besar con mas intensidad me devolvió el beso rodeando mis manos por mi cuello. Luego esta no se como demonios abrió la puerta y se escapo de mis brazos. Sali a buscarla pero no la encontré por ningún lado imaginado que bajo su ki para que no la encontrara. Sintiendo como el alma me volvía al cuerpo.


	15. Chapter 15

Habia pasado ya varios días desde la convención de electrónica de Bulma. Aun no podía creer que le había dicho a Vegeta que lo amaba, pensaba morir con ese secreto llevármelo a la tumba pero ya no podía callar mas tenia que decirle la verdad. Me levante temprano como de costumbre para hacerle el desayuno a Goten se alisto para ir a la escuela mientras yo me preparaba para ir hacia la oficina. Quería consultar con Dilan algunos detalles sobre la remodelación de las tiendas. No lo había visto desde la fiesta ya que me había desaparecido para que Vegeta no me buscara. Tampoco no sabia nada de Vegeta desde ese dia pensando que era lo mejor.

Ya han pasado 7 a~os Goku que mucho te e importado- pensé suspirando molesta subiéndome al auto para ir a la cuidad. No podia negar que aun sentía algo por mi ex esposo pero ya nada era lo mismo. Yo habia cambiado gracias al trabajo a los golpes y sobre todo gracias a Vegeta. El fue el primer hombre que se acerco a mi por que le gustaba sin mencionar a Dilan. Me demostró que si valía le interés tanto como mujer como guerrera. Y aun que no estuviera con el, le estaba agradecida lo único que quería era el que el fuera feliz. Derame algunas lagrimas en el camino suspirando en que mi vida siempre seria eso lagrimas y soledad y espera.

Cuando llegue a las oficinas la secretaria me recibió muy nerviosa. Diciendo que no habia nadie en la oficina de Dilan. Me retire hacia el elevador con los papeles en la mano viendo como la secretaria se iva hacia otra oficina apresurada. Pare el elevador pensando que seria bueno que dejara los papeles en la oficina de Dilan. Camine por el pasillo llegando a la oficina cuando abrí la puerta pude notar que el si estaba en su oficina pero con una mujer. Abri un poco la puerta pasa saber de quien se trataba ya que la había dejado abierta.

"Dila por favor te extraño tanto en la compañía." Decia una voz de mujer que se me hacia muy familiar.

"Es mejor que estemos separados sabes que estoy saliendo con Milk." Le dijo este algo molesto.

"Si lo se pero, no puedo evitar sentirme celosa cuando te veo con ella." Dijo la voz conocida acercándose mas a el. "Además la relación de mi esposo y yo va mas mal que nunca."

Dilan suspiro acercándose a la figura esbelta que no lograba reconocer.

"Te dije hace un a~o que te separaras de el y no quisiste." Le dijo a la mujer acercándose a ella.

"Es que aun lo quería, pero ya no siento lo mismo." Le confeso la mujer acercándose mas a el. "Extraño estar contigo y ya no quiero seguir inventando viajes para poder verte, me siento tan sola."

En ese momento la figura conocida se acerco a el y le dio un beso apasionado. Al ver el vestido blanco escotado y ese cabello azul me dieron ganas de gritar de la impresión. Dilan le devolvió el beso a Bulma de una manera no tan romántica. Parecía como si quisiera comérsela viva. Sentí ganas de reírme eufóricamente por la ironía de la situación. Yo sintiéndome culpable por besar, desear y amar a su esposo y ella besándome con mi consorte. Vi como el beso poco a poco pasaba a una segunda face cuando el la sentó enzima del escritorio abriendo sus piernas quedando el atrapadas por ella.

En ese momento abrí la puerta de un portazo muy tranquila aun con los papeles en la mano. Al verme Dilan soltó a Bulma de la misma impresión.

"MILKKK... que... ¿que haces aquí?" dijo Dilan tartamudeando.

Mire a Bulma esta estaban tan sonrojada y apenada que no pudo decirme ni una palabra.

La mire con neutralidad la verdad es que tenia ganas de abrazarla por el enorme favor que me estaba haciendo al igual que a Dilan me importaba un bledo lo que esos dos hubieran estado haciendo.

"Lamento la interrupción solo vine a entregarte..." Comencé normal mirando los papeles en mis manos, luego sonreí mirándolo a los dos.

"Sabes que Dilan, renuncio si eso es a lo que vine." Dije nuevamente tirando los papeles al suelo saliendo de la oficina muy decidida y feliz.

"MILK ESPERA NO ES LO QUE TU CREES." Me grito Bulma desde adentro desesperada aun sonrojada.

"Gracias Bulma, por todo eres una gran amiga." Le dije con mucha felicidad volteándome hacia ella.

"EHHHH." Dijo ella mirándome muy perpleja. "Milk ¿Acaso te volviste loca?"

Los deje hay con la palabra en la boca corriendo hacia el auto. Y pensando al demonio con Bulma, al demonio con Goku, al demonio Dilan, al demonio lo que la gente pensara y al demonio con todos. Me comencé a reír eufórica en el auto ya no había marcha atrás estaba decidida ya no me importaba nada ya era hora de ser feliz yo y una vez en mi vida ser egoísta. Ahora seria feliz y nadie ni nada me detendria.

HA QUE NI SE LO ESPERABAN YO SIIII HAHAHAHAHHA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO PASARAN MAS COSAS INTERESANTES NO SE PIERDAN ESTOOO MI GENTE...


	16. Chapter 16

Salí disparada hacia la casa de Bulma tan feliz que ni siquiera me cabía en el pecho la felicidad. Era temprano y sabia que Trunks estaría en la escuela y que Bulma lo mas seguro seguía con Dilan o se había ido para su compañía. La verdad me importaba muy poco que estuviera en la casa de lo que si estaría segura es que Vegeta estaría hay como siempre entrenando en la cámara de gravedad. Toque la puerta fuertemente de la capsula pero nadie contesto asi que asumí que ya había salido. Toque la puerta de la casa y una de las sirvientas abrió entre sin permiso esta no me dijo nada ya que estaba acostumbrada a que me la pasara hay. Busque en cada rincón de la casa, la cocina, sala, su cuarto el mió no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Luego pensé ¿Dónde se metería ese sayayin orgullo? Luego pensé ¿no podía ser? Baje rápidamente las escaleras para ir hacia fuera al único lugar que tal vez Vegeta. Al único lugar que nadie iva al gimnasio.

Hay estaba frente a la puerta del gym muy nerviosa y emocionada sin parar de reir. Me acomode un poco la falta que tenia y la camisa blanca de botones, me solté el cabello para lucir mas atractiva pero al mismo tiempo tenia miedo y una voz interna me dio el valor para hacerlo. Al abrir la puerta baje mi Ki para que este no se diera de cuenta de mi presencia. Hay estaba sentado en una de las maquinas mirando el saco a espaldas de mi con su habitual camisilla negra y unos jeans desgastados. Por Kami ese hombre era sexy de todas las maneras que lo viera. No pude evitar sonreír y morderme el labio al verlo.

"Veo que al sayayin orgulloso le gusta entrenar." Le grite desde la puerta y cerrándola, recordando la primera vez que se acerco a mí y que me vio con ojos diferentes, la primera vez que me vio como a una mujer.

Este se quedo paralizado al parecer no esperaba que yo lo buscara se levanto y me miro con rostro de impresión al verlo me acerque a el cruzando mis manos en el pecho viendo lo a el y al saco, recordando ese dia que jamás olvidare. El silencio se apodero de nosotros y mis tacones sonaban en el suelo formando un eco. Vegeta no dijo nada cuando me pare a su lado aun mirándome impresionado.

"¿Que...que haces aquí mujer?" tartamudeo aun sin poder creerlo.

Suspire serrando mis ojos luego lo mire y le sonreí feliz.

"Vine a buscar lo que me pertenece." Le dije mirando al saco nuevamente sonriendo.

Este se sentó nuevamente en la maquina cruzando sus brazos en su pecho curvando una sonrisa.

"Te recuerdo mujer que ese saco no te pertenece, yo lo compre así que es mió." Me dijo como burlándose de mi.

No pude evitar estallar en risa al verme se molesto un poco. Se quedo callado serrando sus ojos un molesto. Yo me acerque a el viendo su mirada de indiferencia. Sabia que aun estaba un poco herido por lo que le había hecho y mas escapándome de el esa noche. Me subí un poco la falta para poder sentarme en sima de el mirándolo a la cara. Al ver lo que hize se puso nervioso muy sonrojado.

"Pero que diablos..." comenzó este muy alarmado y sonrojado.

Rose mis labios con los suyos suspirando y extrañando esa piel bronceada de Vegeta. Rodee mis manos alrededor de su pecho subiéndolas por atrás hacia sus hombros. Pegando mi cuerpo mas a el de el. Me acerque a su oído respirando con dificultad.

"Vine a buscar al hombre que amo." Le susurre al oído sintiendo como su ki se elevaba, como sus manos subían poco a poco mi falda pegada. "A ese hombre que de tan solo decir su nombre me vuelve loca."

"Mujer no sabes lo que estas diciendo..." me dijo con esa voz que me fascinaba que me encantaba. "Créeme no deberías amar a un hombre como yo"

Ignore lo que decía y lo bese con tanta pasión y deseo, introduciendo mi lengua dentro de su boca gimiendo con intensidad. Este subió mas mi falta llegando a mis glúteos sin dejar de besarme agarrándolos con fuerza. Gemi aun mas por su brusquedad, pero no me importaba eso era lo que deseaba. Pude sentir su erección rozando mi vagina. Este comenzó a moverme con violencia haciendo fricción sobre su sexo y el mió. Tome su camisa y la rasgue con toda mi fuerza dejando libre ese cuerpo perfecto ni tan delgado ni tan musculoso de el. Abandone sus labios para besar su pecho subiendo hasta su cuello para atrapar su boca nuevamente. Estábamos desesperados como cuando necesitas agua en un desierto que llevas días, semanas y a~os.

Este desabotono mi camisa con agilidad y rasgo mi sostén dejando libre mis senos. Los miro mordiéndose el labio inferior atrapándolos con su boca. Gemí del mismo placer al sentir sus labios en mi pecho viendo esa mirada de necesidad y deseo mientras succionaba con pasión. Sabia que ya no había vuelta atrás y que no iba a parar. Me pare de en sima de el para quitarme la falta. Este hizo lo mismo abrasándome pegando mas su cuerpo con el mió.

" ¿Estas segura de esto mujer?" me pregunto entre jadeos besando mi boca.

"Hazme tuya de una buena vez." Le ordene mirándolo con deseo.

Este me puso en sima del suelo del gimnasio. Quitándome lo único que me quedaba de mi ropa interior de abajo. Vi como desperado se quitaba su cinturón mirándome con pasión y furia. De tan solo ver lo desesperado que estaba sentí una excitación enorme. Jamás en la vida había visto a un hombre de esa manera, hubiera dado lo que sea para que repitiera solo ese acto de quitarse el pantalón. Lo bajo solo sacando su miembro enorme excitado y listo para mi. Se acerco a mi agarrándolo su sexo con brusquedad para introducirlo violentamente dentro de mi, pero le puse una pierna en el pecho para detenerlo.

"DEMONIOS MUJER ¿POR QUE ME DETIENES? ACASO QUIERES QUE EXPLOTE Y MUERA." Me dijo con enojo y desespero acercándose mas a mi.

No pude evitar reime de su desesperación, me encantaba, quite la pierna para abrir mis piernas y darle permiso. Este entro en mi tan violentamente que grite del dolor. Llevaba 7 a~os sin hacer el amor con nadie, sin sentir el contacto del calor de un hombre. Vegeta se separo de mi algo asustado. Viendo mi cara de dolor.

"Demonios por que... por que tu..." me pregunto confundido y un poco asustado por mi rostro de dolor.

Lo tranquilice dándole un beso, sabia que Vegeta no tenia mucha experiencia con mujeres ya que la primera era Bulma y ella lo mas seguro ya había tenido sexo con Yamcha.

"Llevo a~os sin hacer el amor, además no todas somos iguales Vegeta." Le explique sintiendo su pene palpitando dentro de mi a punto de explotar por mi estrechez.

En ese momento vi como Vegeta serraba los puños molesto lo mire tratando de comprender de el por que estaba de esa manera.

"MALDITO KAKAROTO HIJO DE PERRA." Grito maldiciendo subiendo su ki.

Aun no entendía el por que maldecía a Goku pero este comenzó a penetrarme con fuerza. Haciéndome gritar del dolor y el placer. Y asi estuvo una y otra vez besándome con locura y desespero. Las envestidas era tan fuerte que hacia mover todo mi cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba. Haciéndonos uno saboreando el sabor de nuestra boca y apagando nuestros deseos de una buena vez. Los gemidos de Vegeta eran alucinantes me volvían loca al igual que sus hombros no pude evitar besarlos y morderlos un poco mientras el me seguía penetrando. Este no tuvo piedad de mi y yo no la quería, necesitaba eso sentirme viva deseada, necesitaba sentirme mujer. Gemi su nombre sabiendo que esto lo volveria mas descontrolado y así fue.

Esa batalla de tuvimos duro bastante. Acariciándonos cada rincón de nuestros cuerpo, mirándonos con deseo. Este se sentó y luego me puso en sima de el como si no pesara nada. Comencé a moverme yo con mis rodillas en el suelo sujetándolo cerca de mi cuerpo. Vegeta no me soltó ni por un segundo, ni mi cuerpo, ni mis labios. Cada vez que caia en el era una delicia, aumentando mis movimientos sintiendo cada centímetro de su sexo.

"Eres mía ahora mujer...mia." Susurro Vegeta en mi oido con desenfreno.

Luego de esas palabras llege al orgasmo con violencia. Clavando mis unas en la espalda de Vegeta sintiendo como su orgasmo me llenaba haciendo caer mi barbilla en su hombro cansada. Si no fuera por que este me abrazaba me hubiera caído hacia atrás. Se quedo aun dentro de mi abrazándome, oliendo mi cuello acariciando mi espalda. Undiendo su cabella en mi cuello besando mis hombros.

"Te amo mujer." Susuro Vegeta casi con melancolía. "Y ya no dejar que te alejes de mi."

Era la primera vez que Vegeta me decía que me amaba. Lo mire directamente a los ojos acariciando su rostro.

"Yo no iré a ningún lado." Le dije muy decidida abrazándolo con intensidad.

Sabia que no había marcha atrás, que después de entregarme a el por completo el jamás se separaría de mi y eso era justo lo que quería un hombre que jamás me dejara. Y sabia que lo había encontrado en los brazos de Vegeta.

...

Hay estaba en el gym mirando al maldito saco aun sin poder creer las palabras de Milk. Demonios como la extrañaba. Hay me quede como un idiota recordando la primera vez que me fije en ella. Dándole a ese saco como toda una guerrera. Luego escuche una voz a mis espaldas pensé que era un sueno pero era ella. Tan hermosa como siempre con esa melena de cabello negro que me volvía loco. Cuando me dijo que venia a buscar lo que le pertenecía tontamente pensé que era al saco pero no. Cuando se sentó enzima de mi con esa mirada seductora cai en cuenta que se trataba de mi. No pude evitar tocarla besarla saciarme de ella embriagarme de ella de ese olor que me volvía loco. Al fin la tenia en mis brazos por completo y no iva a soltarla por nada del mundo. Estaba loco por tenerla por penetrarla hacerla gemir mi nombre una y otra vez.

Cuando sentí su estrecho sexo me asuste, pensando que no podía ser virgen. Luego me di de cuenta que ella llevaba 7 a~os sin tener sexo. El maldito Kakaroto tenia suerte la vagina de su esposa se sentía celestial otra de las muchas interrogantes del cual es un maldito no dejaba a esa mujer. No pude evitar maldecirlo al pensar que todas las noches que había disfrutado dentro de ella su estrechez. Pero eso iva a cambiar ahora Milk era mia y no iva a dejar que volviera con el ni que estuviera con nadie mas nunca. Cuando gimió mi nombre no pude evitar volverme loco. Pensando que ella me necesitaba de la misma manera en la que yo la necesitaba. Cada roce de su sexo era un manjar exquisito que deseaba con suma fuerza probar todos los días. Ella lo tenia todo y era mía, solo mia. Al final no pude evitar bajar mi orgullo diciéndole que la amaba abrazándola, amándola. Aun no entiendo ese cambio tan repentino de su actitud, pero no me importa me alegra. Tal vez ya se dio de cuenta...de algo que ya yo sospechaba desde hace meses de mi querida infiel esposa...

Gracias Kakaroto por ser tan idiota y no valorar a esta mujer, única, rara y especial...Al fin te e ganado en algo maldito insecto...

BUENO MIS AMORES ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPPP MANANA PONGO EL OTRO O MAS TARDE SI ME ANIMO ESTE ARROZ YA SE COSIOOOO HAHAHAHA LOS QUIERO MILK Y VEGETA FOR EVER...BUENO AL MENOS SOLO AQUÍ. COMENTEN LOS AMO.


	17. Chapter 17

Los dos nos quedamos tumbados en el suelo mirando el techo del gimnasio. Jadeantes y cansados. Vegeta me tomo en sus brazos y me abraso. Deseaba que jamás me soltara pero una parte de mi tenia una guerra eterna entre decirle la verdad sobre su esposa o esperar a que Bulma hablara con el. Teniendo miedo de cómo reaccionaria Vegeta comenzó a acariciarme la espalda. Me acosté en sima de pecho escuchando su respiración y sus latidos acariciando esa piel bronceada admirando sus músculos.

"Vegeta...hay algo que tengo que decirte." Comencé mirándolo muy seria.

Este suspiro serrando sus ojos.

"¿De que se trata?" pregunto aun sin mirarme mirando el techo.

"Es sobre Bulma ella esta con otra per..."

"Ya lo sabia mujer." Me contesto rápidamente aun mirando el techo seriamente. "Lo que no se es con quien imbecil me engaña, no me sorprendería que fuera Yamcha."

Me levante para ponerme la ropa este se quedo mirándome perplejo sin apartar la mirada de mi cuerpo. Me imito tomando su ropa interior y sus jeans no pude evitar mirar como se bestia aun sin poder creer que ya el sabia toda la verdad.

"¿Desde cuando lo sabias?" le pregunte abotonado mi camisa.

"Lo sospechaba desde hace un a~o." me contesto poniéndose el cinturón " Poco a poco muchas cosas la fueron delatando, sabes Bulma no es tan lista como ella piensa."

" ¿Y aun asi seguiste con ella? No pensé que la amaras tanto como para..." le conteste un poco celosa pero me callo con un beso fugas como siempre hacia.

"Deje de amar a mi mujer desde que te vi en este gimnasio, al principio estaba molesto sabes que nadie se burla de mi. Pero con el pasar del tiempo me dejo de importar." Explico el sayayin tomándome del mentón.

Al ver mi reacción y mi seriedad Vegeta sonrió acercándose a mi mordiendo mis labios haciéndome gemir. Lo mordí de la misma manera algo molesta y celosa.

"Jamás imagine que fueras celosa mujer loca." Me dijo curvando una sonrisa.

Me quede callada de hecho no lo era, vi muchas veces como Goku y Bulma se hablaban mucho y de cómo muchas mujeres le coqueteaban a mi ex esposo y jamás sentí unos celos a ese nivel. Pero no se por que con Vegeta era diferente, de tan solo imaginar que podía estar con otra mujer tocándolo y besándolo me volvía loca de la rabia. Amare mi cabello en una cola de caballo mirándolo.

" Bulma tiene una relación con Dilan." Le espete de sorpresa a Vegeta viendo su cara de perplejidad. La es que quería ver su reacción y eso determinaría si me largaba de allí o no.

"¿Dilan, el debilucho que salía contigo?" pregunto señalándome con cara de impresión.

"Si, los encontré en la oficina de Dilan besándose la verdad es que me pareció muy divertida la escena, los interrumpí en pleno beso. La cara e pudieron me pareció muy divertida." Le conté a Vegeta casi riendo.

Vegeta bajo la cabeza aguantando las ganas de reír. Luego exploto riendo a carcajadas casi doblando de la risa.

"HAHAHAH ESTO ES EL COLMO HUBIERA PREFERIDO QUE FUERA CON EL INUTIL DE YAMCHA HAHAHA PERO TENIA QUE SER CON ESE GUSANO DEBILUCHO SON TAL PARA CUAL" dijo en risas Vegeta.

"Luego le di las gracias a Bulma por ser una gran amiga." Le explique a Vegeta riendo viendo como este se reía aun mas.

"Hahahaha me imagino su cara." Comenzó este riendo a lo bajo. "Mujer me has dado la mejor noticia de mi vida. Los amantes han sido engañados."

"Así es." le conteste acercándome a el. "¿Así que no estas molesto?"

"No, me importa mucho lo que hagan esos dos." Contesto este muy tranquilo. "Aun que me gustaría darle una lección esos dos nadie se burla del príncipe de los sayayines."

"Creo que se las diste." Le dije caminando hacia el pasando mis manos por su pecho oliendo su cuerpo.

Este me toco las piernas como de costumbre alzando mi falda. Oliendo mí cabello.

"Necesito darle otra lección pero mas fuerte." Me susurro en mi oído tocando haciendo a un lado mi ropa interior para tocar mi sexo.

"Mmmmm." Gemí mordiéndome los labios al sentir sus dedos.

"A menos que pienses volver con el tan Dilan." Espeto de mala gana girando sus dedos dentro de mi.

"Ohhh si Dilan sigue..." dije para molestarlo un poco.

En ese comento me tomo por la cabeza con brusquedad para que lo besara. Su beso fue duro tanto que dolió, sentía que me quería arrancar la boca. Cuando dije el nombre de Dilan me penetro mas fuerte con sus dedos obligándome a gemir del dolor.

"Te gusta tentar al peligro. Si vuelves a mencionar a ese maldito te arrancare la lengua." Amenazó este en mi boca.

"Tampoco pensé que eras celoso." Le conteste sonriendo lamiendo un poco sus labios.

"Y mucho..." contesto sombrío. " ¿Sabes en lo que estas metiéndote conmigo mujer?"

"Lo se y no me importa." Le conteste besándolo.

"¿Estas segura?" pregunto sin dejar de masturbándome.

La verdad es que tenia una idea. Vegeta era todo lo diferente a Goku, bastante maduro y endemoniadamente seductor como un mismo demonio. Sabia que la vida con el seria puro fuego a comparación de Goku que era agua. Me quede callada viendo como sacaba sus dedos dentro de mí y se los metía a la boca. Al verlo me estremecí de placer.

"Eres deliciosa mujer." Me dijo saboreándome. "Me encanta que estés mojada por mi."

Lo bese provocándolo metiendo mi mano dentro de su pantalón. Este suspiro cuando lo puse en contra la pared. Tal vez Vegeta era fuego pero yo también lo era y se lo demostraría. Subí una pierna enzima de uno de sus muslos, pierna que sujeto con fuerza mientras besaba su cuello acariciando sus músculos. Subí a su boca para atraparla una vez mas, sintiendo sus manos subiendo por mis glúteos hacia mi espalda pegándome mas a el gimiendo como loco.

"¿Qué diablos tienes mujer que me vuelves loco?" pregunto casi sin poder hablar entre un susurro y un gemido.

"Lo mismo me pregunto yo amor." Le susurre jadiando sin poder respirar.

Al decir esto me beso, introduciendo su lengua a dentro batallando con mi boca lentamente. Me agarro por debajo de mis glúteos alzándome como si nada poniéndome a mi en contra de la pared. Alzo mi falta y arranco mi ropa interior inferior abriéndome las piernas para ver mi sexo. Al notar lo que quería hacer las seré algo sonrojada. Era la primera vez que otro hombre me miraba esa parte con tanta determinación. Al serrarla me las separo de mala gana. Sabia que Vegeta jamás pediría permiso y mas si ya me nombro como suya. Miro mi parte íntima muy atento acariciando los labios de mi sexo y cada parte de este.

"Eres hermosa mujer, perfecta..." dijo tragando con dificultad.

" ¿Puedes hacerlo lento?" le suplique mirándolo con deseo.

"¿Hacer lento que mujer?" pregunto sonriendo.

"Desabrocharte el pantalón." Le indique mirando sus jeans.

Vegeta sonrió complaciéndome. No quería perderme de ese momento ni por un momento desabrochando su cinturón dejando en libertad su sexo monumental que me volvía loca. Me desabotone un poco la camisa pero no por completo sabia que me veía provocativa de esa manera aun vestida de oficina. Este se acomodo dentro de mi pero lento. Poniéndome en contra la pared alzándome como si nada. Pensé que ese segundo encuentro iba a hacer mas violento mas apasionado pero no. Vegeta fue muy gentil besando todo mi cuerpo disfrutando cada movimiento, cada rose cada beso. Poco a poco las penetraciones se volvieron violentas y rápidas obligándome a llegar al orgasmo, sintiendo como me llenaba del suyo nuevamente.

Este puso sus manos en sima de la pared bajando su cabeza respirando agitado. Sin separar su cuerpo del mió pillándome aun a dentro de mi. Al salir de mi mis piernas tambalearon. Este me cargo sentándome en una de mas maquinas. Subió su pantalón mirándome como aun estaba agitada tratando de componerme. Se arrodillo para quedar al mismo tamaño acercándose a mí besándome con amor. Metiendo sus manos por mí cabello acariciando.

"Escucha Milk."Comenzó seriamente sin soltar mi cabello. "La vida conmigo no será fácil."

"Lo se." Le conteste tomándolo de las manos.

"Seré posesivo y abecés violento, tengo un carácter de los mil demonios. No soy buena compañía y no me gusta estar rodeado de personas, no soy nada compresivo como Kakaroto ni tan gentil y eso creo que ya lo sabes." Dijo refiriéndose a lo que acababa de pasar ya que me dolía todo el cuerpo. "Te digo todo esto por que quiero que estes segura en lo que te metes conmigo, no soy Kakaroto Milk y no pretenderé serlo. Yo no sustituiré a nadie."

"No quiero que lo seas Vegeta. Quiero que seas tu...se que la vida contigo no será fácil pero no me importa quiero darme otra oportunidad y dártela a ti. La mereces después de todo lo que has hecho por mi." Le dije con suavidad mirándolo a los ojos con devoción. "Es verdad eres todo eso que dices, pero yo vi mucho mas en ti cosas que ni siquiera tu has visto. Eres inteligente, detallista, maduro, cuando te lo propones puedes ser el hombre mas gentil del mundo. Eres fuerte jamás te das por vencido y por Kamisama eres seductor y atractivo pero eso lo sabes y bastante bien. Se que debajo de ese orgullo hay un hombre que sufre, un príncipe que le despojaron de todo su legado de su planeta y su familia. Tener sangre real no es facil Vegeta."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" me pregunto casi en un susurro con una voz desconocida y distante.

"Por que te e conocido en todo este tiempo, además hay algo que creo que nos sabes." Le dije dándole un golpe tierno en la nariz. "Yo también llevo sangre real en la venas mi padre se llama Ox Satan y es el Rey de la montana de fuego."

"¿Eres una princesa?" pregunto muy sorprendido.

"Así es." Le confirme con una sonrisa viendo como este se sonrojaba muy pensativo creo que se estaba arrepintiendo de todas las veces que me llamo arpía y no se ni cuantas cosas mas al verlo de esa manera no pude evitar reírme.

"Ahora te pregunto ¿tu estas seguro de querer vivir y estar conmigo? Se que no soy tan agraciada como Bulma pero te prometo que..." No me dejo hablar nuevamente besándome con amor, haciendo que mi corazón se paralizara con su beso suave y tierno.

"Al demonio mujer hagámoslo" me dijo curvando una sonrisa muy decidido.

ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LES HAYA GUSTADO NOS VOY A VER SI PUEDO PONER EL SIGUIENTE HOY SI NO LO PONGO MANANA NOS VEMOS COMENTEN YAIII YA AMO A ESTOS DOS...BYE BYE...


	18. Chapter 18

Las palabras del Milk aun me rebotaban en mi mente. Ella conocía mas de mi que yo mismo y eso me dejo impresionado. No pude evitar advertirle lo que corría a mi lado ni siquiera lo hice con Bulma pero había algo en Milk que no soportaba la idea de lastimarla quería que fuera feliz. Así que quería que estuviera segura de lo que enfrentaba a mi lado. Su contestación me dejo impactado jamás espere esas palabras de una persona ni menos en los labios de ella. Cuando me confeso que era de la realeza me apene mucho. La había tratado como un pedazo de mierda sin saber que era una princes. Al enterarme de eso la desee aun mas sabiendo que todo aquello no pasaba por mera casualidad. Ella queria darme una oportunidad y no la iva a desperdiciar. Sabia que no seria una vida de lujos como en la casa de Bulma pero no me importaba quería tratar. Esta se fue despidiéndose de mi con un beso diciéndome que me esperaría en las montanas.

Al otro día comencé a empacar mis cosas y largarme, esa noche dormi en la recamara de Milk. No me sorprendía que Bulma se hubiera metido con el maldito de Dilan pero no me importaba. El único que me importaba en toda esta situación era el mocoso. Pero sabia que Trunks entendería siendo bastante maduro para su edad. Tome todo lo que pude para ponerlo en una maleta cuando senti el ki de Bulma a mis espaldas.

¿Qué demonios haces?- pregunto a mis espaldas.

Que crees que hago mujer, me largo.- le dije sin importancia.

Pero ¿Por qué y a donde?- pregunto acercándose a mi.

Me iré a vivir a las montanas.- le espete mirándola.

¿Y eso por que?- dijo aun sin poder entender un poco asustada.

Me quede callado cruzando mis manos en el pecho ya estaba cansado de esta mierda de juegos y quería ir directo al grano.

Ya lo se todo mujer lo tuyo y lo del insecto.- le dije de mala gana.

Esta se quedo paralizada temblando al parecer creía que me molestaría pero no fue así estaba calmado y creo que esa reacción le asusto mas.

¿Como lo supiste? ¿Fue la chismosa de Milk verdad?- dijo molesta poniendo sus manos en las caderas como era habitual cuando me peleaba.

Ya lo suponía hace mucho, tus acciones te revelaron no fuiste tan lista como creíste.- le anuncie curvando una sonrisa.

¿Y para que demonios iras a las montanas?- pregunto aun sin dejar la postura de peleea.

Bah todavía no caes en cuenta tampoco, me ire a vivir con tu mejor amiga.- le anuncie feliz mirando su reacción.

No me digas que tu y Milk nahhh no puede ser.- me dijo riéndose irónica sin poder creerlo.- Tu jamás te fijarías en ella jamás esto tiene que ser una broma.-

No, no lo es.- le confirme mirando su cara.- esa mujer resulto ser mas hembra que tu.

¿ME DEJARAS POR ESA COSA? DEMONIOS VEGETA AL MENOS CAMBIAME POR ALGO MEJOR.- dijo votando ese veneno que yo conocía.

Esa mujer es mucho mejor que tu en muchos aspectos.- le raspe con malicia.

BIEN HAS LO QUE QUIERAS, CUANDO TE ABURES DE ELLA COMO HIZO GOKU Y TE QUIERAS LARGAR NO ME BUSQUES.- espeto mas molesta.

Oh vamos Bulma esto no tiene que ver con Milk o tu maldita vanidad de mierda, sabes que esto tarde o temprano tenia que acabar. Ninguno somos totalmente culpables ni totalmente inocentes.- explique tranquilamente.

Pero... ¿y Trunks?- pregunto muy triste sabia que si trataba de retenerme seria por el mocoso.

Solo dile que no estaba funcionando, eres inteligente algo se te ocurrirá, pero te advierto de el no me separaras. Te quedo claro.- le dije amenazante con una mirada penetrante.

Esta se quedo callada mirándome como salia por la puerta ella suspiro.

Gracias por todo Bulma de verdad te deseo suerte con el insecto de Dilan.- le dije con una sonrisa.- espero que hayas encontrado lo que estabas buscando.

Al decir esto sonrió.

¿La amas Vegeta?- me pregunto sonriendo.

Si.- le conteste casi en un susuro. ¿Y tu amas al insecto?

Asi es Vegeta.- me dijo sonriendo con tranquilidad.- sabes a pesar de todo Milk mereces ser feliz su vida a estado llena de lagrimas y dolor, espero que no la lastimes como lo ha hecho Goku.

Tratare de no hacerlo. Cuida al mocoso, mujer.- dije despidiéndome de ella.- Adios.

Olle Vegeta y si vuelve Goku ¿que harás?- pregunto Bulma muy preocupada.

Lo mejor que hago...pelear con el.- le conteste curvando una sonrisa desde la puerta.

...

Tube que explicarle a mis hijos la situación cosa que fue muy incomodada. Para Gohan no tanto esta ya era bastante maduro y entendía que estaba demasiado sola. Gohan me dijo que lo mas que deseaba era verme feliz y que apoyaría cada decisión que tomara. Esto me hizo muy feliz. Por otro lado estaba Goten este seria mucho mas difícil. Ya que solo había visto a su padre una vez en el torneo de las artes marciales. Le dije que su tío vivirá conmigo como mi pareja. Este se puso un poco triste pensando en su papa luego le dije que Trunks pasaría a ser como su hermano cosa que le alegro mucho. Goten tenía ese don de Gohan de ser maduro y comprensivo. Diciéndome lo mismo que me quería ver feliz y que me amaba no pude evitar abrazar a ese niño con todas mis fuerzas. Por los demás no me importo un demonio. Ni siquiera por Bulma ya no más. Esperaba que me llamara para insultarme pero no fue asi. Se disculpo conmigo por no decirme la verdad sobre Dilan y ella yo le dije que la perdonaba y que le deseaba la mayor felicidad del mundo con el. Sabia que ellos dos serian una buena pareja siendo el un hombre de mundo como ella, inteligente y elegante.

Vegeta llego muy tarde a la casa al parecer había esperado a que Goten se durmiera. Yo lo recibí con un abrazo cosa que me correspondió en seguida entrando a la casa. Este se fue directamente al sofá lo agarre por la mano para escoltarlo hacia la habitación. Ya que seria nuestra habitación. Me quede sentada en la cama mirando como se quitaba la ropa en silencio. No nos dijimos mucho esa noche pensando que toda esa situación era muy extraña. Se acostó a mi lado sonrojado. No pude evitar acercarme a el y abrazarlo.

" ¿Estas segura de esto mujer?'- me pregunto una vez mas acercándose a mi para abrazarme.

"Completamente segura." Le conteste quedándome dormida a su lado.

...

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que vivía con Milk. La verdad me sentía bien y en paz. Me levantaba en las mañanas entrenaba en la capsula de gravedad con los mocosos, desayunaba con ellos con Milk y luego se iban los dos a la escuela. Tambien entrenaba a mi mujer en algunas ocasiones. Me encantaba mirarla como se amaraba su cabello largo, y como me atacaba con furia. Milk habia cambiado su forma de vestir sin dejar de ser moderada sin llamar la atención. Eso también me gustaba no quería que ningún inepto mirara esa mujer que solo era mía.

Milk era demasiado limpia e impulsiva. Todo esta bien y en su lugar la comida perfecta la ropa bien lavada. La verdad me encantaba eso de ella, odiaba la suciedad y vivir en la porquería. Pero lo que mas disfrutaba era su comida y el café en las noche antes de acostarnos. Esa rutina de sentarnos en la cocina a hablar por horas donde terminábamos haciendo el amor en cada rincón de la casa. Cada cosa que hacia para complacerá tenia su recompensa, no solo la comida o la ropa si no también en atenciones. Me abrazaba aun que yo no quisiera me hacia el difícil pero me encantaba que lo hiciera y curaba mis heridas que me provocaba en los entrenamientos. La ayudaba con los trabajos pesados de la cosecha ella nunca me lo pedía pero sabia que era orgullosa y que jamás me pediría ayuda en nada. En las noches se sentía un silencio en el lugar. Una paz que nunca experimente en la cuidad viviendo con Bulma.

Una noche vi a Milk saliendo de la casa, al verla desde la ventana de la cocina no pude evitar seguirla. Sentí su ki cerca de un río que estaba cerca, tome su ropa en mis manos la olí ¿en donde demonios se había metido? En ese momento la vi metida en el agua completamente desnuda. Sabia que esa mujer era media loca pero no tanto esa agua estaba helada. No pude evitar sentarme en la grama como un idiota mirando sin perderme cada detalle de sus movimientos en el agua, como el cabello negro se fundía con el color del agua y como la luna hacia brillar su piel. Pensando que aun habían muchas cosas que no conocía de esa mujer. Y también sabia que Milk era como un animal indomable. Esta comenzó a moverse como danzando en el agua cantando una canción desconocida.

Por que no entras ya de una vez Vegeta.- me grito ella al parecer sintiendo mi presencia.

La que deberías salir eres tu mujer alguien te puede ver.- Le ordene un poco molesto mirando hacia todo lados.

Esta rió a carcajadas desde el agua.

Quien me vera ¿los buhos?.-Me contesto burlándose de mi.

SAL EN ESTE INTASTE MUJER LOCA.- Explote sonrojándome.

Yo no iré a ningún lado.- Me contesto ignorándome mirando la luna. – Si quieres que salga tendrás que venir por mi hasta aca.- dijo retándome.

Maldita mujer loca, lo que me hace hacer demonios.- pensé comenzando a quitarme la ropa. Al tocar el agua no pude evitar gritar estaba helada al escucharme Milk rió a carcajada viendo como se acercaba a mi.

Ven yo te daré calor.- me dijo abrazándome de bajo del agua rodeando sus pies por mi cintura.

Milk puso su mentón en mi hombro acariciando mi nuca mientras yo la rodeaba por la cintura acostumbrándome poco a poco a la temperatura del agua y la de ella. No decía ni una palabras solo se quedo hay sujetada a mi callada.

¿Por que haces esto?- pregunte besando su cuello.

¿Hacer que?- contesto acostando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Escaparte de la casa para venir hacia aca a estas horas.- le dije acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

Aun no lo entiendes verdad soy como un animalito salvaje del bosque, así como mis hijos y mi ex esposo.- me contesto aun sin mirarme.- no sabes cuantas veces Gohan se escapaba con su dragón al bosque al igual que Goten y Trunks para jugar.-

Dime la verdad ¿extrañas a Kakaroto?- le pregunto sintiendo ese maldito nudo en la garganta que odiaba.

La verdad es que abecés lo hago.- me dijo comocsi nada.- pero ya sabes que no siento lo mismo por el.-

Luego antes de que pudiera decir algo me beso, de solo besarme me volvi un tonto cayendo en sus labio. Milk sabia como seducirme como jugar conmigo, rozando cu cuerpo contra el mió debajo del agua haciendo subir mi ki. Se separo de mi con suavidad sin dejarme de abrazar.

Aun no puedes creer que te ame.- me dijo sonriendo haciéndome sonrojar ¿Cómo demonios lograba hacerme eso?

Déjame demostrártelo.- susurro en mi odio acariciando mi pecho bajando mas hasta mi sexo haciéndome respiran con dificultad, quitándome la capacidad de razonar. Cada gemido de ella era una provocación a mas. Sacando de mi todo pensamiento, mis dudas y mis celos hacia el bruto de Kakaroto.

YAIII ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MI CAP MIS AMORES ESTO AUN NO SE A ACABADO SALUDOS Y COMENTEN. MUCHOS SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEERME.


	19. Chapter 19

Ya había pasado cinco meses desde que Vegeta vivía conmigo y se había convertido en mi esposo. No estábamos casados pero vivía conmigo así que lo veía de esa manera. Gohan y Bulma me aconsejado que abriera mi propio negocio y así lo hice. Abrí un restaurante en la cuidad que en muy poco tiempo se volvió famoso. Fue difícil ya que quería que las comidas se prepararan de la misma manera que yo las hacia y tenia que encontrar un buen chef que pudiera seguir mis recetas al pie de la letra. Vegeta me apoyo en todo me dijo que no era una mala idea, le pedí ayuda ya que sabia la habilidad que tenia con los números necesitaba a un administrador. Al principio se puso difícil hasta que una noche en la cena.

"Sabes que no me gusta estar cerca de las personas ni menos de terrícolas." Me dijo metiéndose un bocado a la boca.

"Lo se pero trabajaras mandando a personas y gritándoles, créeme es el mejor trabajo para ti." Le dije muy divertida. "Además quien mas que tu para administrar mi restaurante eres muy exigente con lo que comes." Me acerqué a el sentándome en su regazo besándolo con pasión. "Vamos amor compláceme si, sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo en el restaurante por Goten, no será todo los días."

"Mierda mujer siempre termino haciendo lo que me pides como un idiota." Me dijo de mala gana acariciando mi hombro.

Abecés me daba la vuelta por el restaurante para ver como estaba todo. Sabia que Vegeta era igual que yo no le gustaba ver nada fuera de su lugar, era exigente y quería que las cosas se hicieran bien. Un dia llegue y lo encontré en la cocina discutiendo con uno de los chef del lugar.

"ESTO NO SABE A LO QUE PREPARA MI MUJERRR NO TIENE GUSTO NO SABE A NADA." Le espetaba alarmado.

Tuve que calmar la situación ya que tenía a todos los empleados al nivel de colapso nervioso. Pero poco a poco gracias a mi Vegeta se volvió un poco mas tolerante. Las cosas nos iban muy bien, teníamos dinero yo iba muy temprano en las mañanas al restaurante para alistar todos los pedidos orientar a los cocineros y Chefs y Vegeta abecés iba en las tardes antes de cerrar en la noche. Pero la mayoría de mi trabajo lo hacia desde la computadora en casa asi que estaba muy cómoda sin dejar de atender a mi familia. Abecés no sabia como sacaba tiempo para todo pero lo hacia.

Muchas veces Bulma y Dilan visitaban el restaurante al igual que Videl mi hijo y los demás de nuestros amigos. Jamás pensé que le gustara tanto mi comida pero cada vez que lo veia me alegraba mucho. Decia que me veía muy cambiada mas radiante y asi me sentía. Ya no me sentía encerada o poca cosa me sentía plena vista con vida estaba muy feliz con mi nueva vida y a pesar de que Vegeta jamás cambiaria ese carácter tosco y duro en el fondo sabia que era feliz.

Una tarde baje a preparar la cena tratando de disfrutar ese momento de soledad ya que Vegeta estaba en el restaurante y Goten se habia quedado en casa de Bulma. Estaba vestida con una camisilla negra y unos pantalones cortos ya que habíamos entrado en la época que calor, con el cabello amarado preparando la cena antes que llegaran esos dos hambrientos. Vegeta había llegado como siempre de mal humor del restaurante. Lo mire divertida como entraba por la puerta con la vena a punto de estallarle en las sienes. Murmuraba a lo bajo cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. No pude evitar reírme ante la escena. Vegeta tenia peor carácter que yo y eso me gustaba por que me hacia querer pelear menos. Vestía de gabán como siempre cada vez que iva a trabajar ya que era el gerente del local.

Me apoye sobre el marco de la entrada de la cocina mirándolo como de mala gana se jalaba su corbata para quitársela moviendo su cuello. Por Kami no sabia por que demonios me hipnotizaba cada vez que hacia un gesto con su ropa. No importaba cual, quitarse la camisa, el pantalón lo que fuera me volvía loca. Me quede mirándolo como se desabotonaba un poco la camisa blanca por el calor. Al notar mi presencia se quedo mirándome muy seriamente. Su mirada cambio al ver la manera en la que lo miraba, entre una mirada feroz y seductora. Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada solo nos quedamos hay mirando. Comencé a agitarme de tan solo verlo.

Corre Milk, el quiere que corras no puede evitar ser un depredador.- pensé curvando una sonrisa bajando mi ki rápidamente comenzando a correr dándole la espalda. Pude sentir como este me seguía tratando de agarrarme pero no pudo ya que lograba la manera de esquivarme. Logre esconderme en uno de los armarios de abajo viendo por una redecilla como me buscaba. No pude evitar reírme por todo ese juego. Quería demostrarle a mi nuevo esposo que la vida conmigo jamás seria aburrida. Al ver que se había ido del lugar corrí rápidamente hacia las escaleras, este me miro y no pude evitar ahogar un grito llegando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta con cerradura .

"MUJER MAS VALE QUE HABRAS ESTA PUERTA SI NO QUIERES QUE LA ROMPA." Espeto Vegeta del otro lado tratando de abrirla.

Al carajo rómpela si quieres no la voy a abrir- pensé con el corazón a mil. Creo que escucho mis pensamientos por que este la abrió de un pu~o ya que la puerta salio disparada. Lo mire sonriendo poniendo mis manos a tras de mi espalda.

"Crees que podrías escapar de mi." Me dijo casi en un susurro poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Lo ignore tratando de salir por la puerta pero este ágilmente me tomo por la cintura tirándome en sima de la cama. No pude evitar reírme en ese momento se acerco mi poniéndose en sima de mi para aprisionarme.

"Eres una mujer extraña..." me dijo tomando uno de mis senos con brusquedad.

"Eso piensas." Susurre escabulléndome de bajo de el pero este me tomo por una pierna jalándome hacia donde estaba el nuevamente.

Lo golpee sabiendo que no le haría nada, me tomo por el cabello y lo jalo con brusquedad forzándome a sacar una queja muy baja.

"Pagaras por tu insolencia princesa." Me dijo en mi boca besándome con fuerza.

Luche con este un poco haciéndole la vida difícil, sabia que esto le excitaba mas. Cuando no pude mas, cai en la redes de el sayayin, dejándome atrapar por su boca por el roce de sus labios y su cuerpo. Este me desvistió rápidamente dejándome completamente desnuda de bajo de su cuerpo. El no se quito la ropa pero no me importo solo quería que me tomara, quería ser suya. Soltó mi cabello de mala gana y desabrocho su cinturón rápidamente. Cuando iva a entrar en mi no pude evitar cerrar las piernas para no cederle el paso. Este me las abrió con brusquedad atrapando mi sexo con su boca. Al sentir el contacto gemí ferozmente sintiendo como me penetraba con su lengua. No se cuanto tiempo estuvo haciéndolo pero no me importo. Cuando termino paso su lengua por mi vientre al mismo tiempo que sus labios. Terminando en mi boca. No pude evitar morderlo cuando entro en mi con fuerza. Ese día Vegeta no fue gentil ni siquiera sus caricias. Sabía que quería desahogar su mal humor del trabajo con puro sexo y yo estaba mas que dispuesta.

Hacer el amor con Vegeta era mucho mas fácil que con Goku. Goku era demasiado ancho pesado y alto abecés hacer el amor con el era todo un reto para mí. Pero Vegeta era de mi mismo tamaño mas delgado menos pesado y eso me encantaba. Este se voltio para que yo quedara arriba de el, sentándome en sima de su sexo moviéndome ágilmente. Vegeta no apartaba los ojos de mi ni por un momento, acariciando mi cuerpo tomando lo que le pertenecía. Llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Este me aguanto para que no me cayera abruptamente en su regazo. Me acostó en sima de la cama, desabotonándose su camisa quitando su pantalón yo estaba rendida pero el no. Aun el guerrero estaba insatisfecho viendo como su miembro estaba erecto. Suspirando y pensando que esa noche seria una larga y así fue.

Insaciablemente me tomo nueva mente pero esta vez con más suavidad. El orgulloso sayayin resulto ser un excelente amante. Volviéndome adicta a el queriendo mas y mas de los placeres que me regalaba. Vegeta conocía ya cada parte de mi cuerpo sabiendo como tocarme o besarme. Que me gustaba y que no haciéndome experimentar todo un éxtasis. No solo eran las embestidas, los besos, las caricias, sus palabras sobre todo sus palabras...lo era todo. Cada vez que llegaba al orgasmo este no evitaba besarme callando mi gemido final con su boca, abrazándome con intensidad. Luego siempre al final me abrazaba, serrando sus ojos en mi regazo.

"Demonios mujer eres peor que tu café adictivo." Me dijo bajando su mano para acariciar mi sexo.

"Por favor Vegeta no..." gemí al sentir el contacto de sus dedos dentro de mi.

Este me callo la boca con suavidad con su boca y su lengua dentro de la mía, sin dejar de masturbarme. Ahogando mis gemidos.

"Te dije que te castigaría princesa." Me dijo desde mi boca. "Me fascina que tengas orgasmos por mi, no sabes el placer que me obsequias cada vez que te corres llamándome por mi nombre."

"Mmmm por favor Vegeta para tu tortura." Gemí sensualmente arqueando la espalda de placer rindiendo el roce de sus dedos.

"Esto te enseñara a no escapar de mi." Dijo atrapando uno de mis senos con su boca mirándome con una mirada lasciva mientras lo hacia.

No pude explotar con tercera vez bajo las poderosas seducciones de mi pareja, gimiendo su nombre asi como siempre lo hacia. Termine rendida y sonrojada. Este se levanto de la cama hacia el baño tardando varios minutos. Me tomo en sus brazos, la verdad estaba muy agotada y adolorida. Este me beso dulcemente poniéndome en la tina del baño con agua caliente. Seti mucho alibio al sentir el agua en mis músculos. Este se sentó al lado mió en una silla sin entrar a la tina mirándome sombrío.

"¿Qué sucede mi amor?" le pregunte tomando su rostro.

"Carajo, no se por que demonios soy tan bruto." Se dijo mas para el que para mi muy molesto.

En ese momento me mire, tenia algunos moretones en el cuerpo y me había sacado sangre en algunas partes. La verdad estaba a acostumbrada a eso ya que Goku tampoco media su fuerza cuando hacíamos el amor. Lo mire tranquila tomando su mano.

"Estoy acostumbrada no pasa nada." Le dije calmándolo aun mas.

Este entro conmigo aun molesto me acerque a el y lo bese dejándome ser rodeada por sus brazos, poniéndome frente del el.

"Odio hacerte daño, te amo demasiado como para eso." Explico sin dejar la mirada de molestia.

Lo ignore abrazándome a el descansando mi cuerpo en sima del suyo sabiendo. Sabia que Vegeta jamás me haría daño no mas del que ya me habían hecho...

YAII PERDON POR TARDARME TANTO ES QUE E TENIDO TRABAJO BUENO ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO COMO VA LA RELACION DE ESTOS DOS LOS AMO COMENTEN BYE BYE


	20. Chapter 20

Mientras tanto en el planeta muy muy pequeño...de Kaiosama.

-OLLE QUE TE PASA, MI PLANETA NO ES TAN PEQUEÑO TENME MAS RESPETO SOY GRAN KAIOSAMA PARA TI MUCHACHA INSOLENTE, ESTOS JOVENES DE HOY.- estallo Kaiosama moviendo sus brazos.

Disculpas Gran Kaiosama ya comienzo de nuevo...

En el planeta muy muy grande del Gran Kaiosama un guerrero muy conocido devoraba su enésimo plato de comida. Gran Kaio no pude evitar mirar lo sucedido con la esposa de Goku en la tierra. Al notar la gran irónica de la situación no pudo evitar reírse tapando su boca con sus manos. Goku lo miro perplejo sin entender el por que reía eufórico dando puños en la mesa casi derramando todo.

-Oiga Kaiosama que le pasa ¿por que se ríe así de momento? ya me derramo toda la comida.- le dijo un poco molesto Goku sin poder entender.

Al ver a Goku tan serio Kaiosama paro en seco como si nada su risa indicándole que fueran afuera para decirle la verdad. Sabia que si lo decía dentro de la casa Goku la explotaría como siempre solía hacer.

-Eres tan bruto que ni siquiera te has dado de cuenta de la situación.- comenzó Kaiosama aguantando la risa.

-¿Pero de que habla Kaiosama?- le pregunto Goku rascándose la cabeza.

-Es que...hihihi...es que tu esposa hmhmhm.- comenzó tapándose la boca con ganas de llorar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso le paso algo a Milk?- pregunto Goku preocupado y alarmado.

-HAHAHHAA TU ESPOSA ESTA CON VEGETA.- le disparo sin poder aguantar mas la risa.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.- grito Goku sin poder creerlo. -¿ESTO ES UNO DE SUS CHISTES VERDAD? OIGA ES MUY MALO SABE CON ESO NO SE JUEGA.-

-Hahahahhaa.- rió este luego se quedo muy serio de momento.- No es un chiste.-

-Mi...mi esposa me dejo...por...por VEGETA.- trato de decirse Goku a el mismo tratando de entender entristecido.- ¿Pero por que Milk hizo eso?-

-Goku ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- le pregunto Kaiosama para ver si lo hacia entrar en razon.

-No lo se como...mmmm dos meses.- le contesto Goku rascándose la cabeza.

Kaiosama le golpio la cabeza muchas veces.

-CABEZA DE CHORLITO LLEVAS MUERTO MAS DE 7 A~OS QUE CREIAS QUE IVA A ESTAR ESPERANDOTE COMO UNA IDIOTA, NUNCA CAMBIARAS.- le espeto Kaiosama gritándole.

-Llevo...llevo aquí 7 a~os.- se dijo Goku .

En ese momento el ki de Goku comenzó a subir de la misma ira. Su esposa lo había dejado y para acabar de rematarla con Vegeta. Tontamente se había olvidado de ella por estar pendiente a los entrenamientos sin querer que lo devolvieran a la vida. Poco a poco el dolor se apodero de Goku dejando salir todo su poder.

-Ella...ella debió esperarme.- dijo Goku liberando su tristeza y su ira convirtiéndose en súper sayayin.

-GOKU YA BASTA, ADEMAS TU TE LO BUSCASTE COMO DEJAS SOLA A UNA MUJER POR TANTO TIEMPO ESTO ES PRODUCTO DE TUS DECICIONES. ACEPTA LA DEROTA Y DEJALA SER FELIZ.- le dijo Kaiosama tratando de entrar a razón a Goku. -DEJA DE SER EGOISTA POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA Y PIENSA EN ELLA.

-Ella jamás será feliz con ese bruto, JAMAS.- contesto Goku tratando de calmarse pensando en las palabras de Kaiosama respirando hondo.

-Aun que no lo creas si lo es, la vi con el Goku y esta muy feliz, déjala en paz, nunca te volteaste tu mirada para ver lo mucho que sufrió tu esposa por tu ausencia. Ya no seas egoísta Goku y déjala ser feliz.- le espeto de mala gana Kaiosama a Goku.

Goku sabia que en el fondo merecía todo eso ya habían pasado 7 anos desde que no veia a su esposa y a sus hijos enfocándose en su entrenamiento y olvidándose de su familia. Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla del guerrero apretando sus puños fuertemente lleno de tristeza.

-Al menos esos dos me deben una explicación.- dijo Goku seriamente mirando a Kaiosama.

-Ellos no te deben nada, lo siento Goku pero tu te lo buscaste.- dijo Kaiosama suspirando al ver que Goku estaba mas tranquilo.

-Aun asi quiero saber el por que esta con el.- le espeto Goku a Kaiosama poniendo sus dedos en la frente desapareciendo al frente de el...

CONTINUARA...

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PASARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ESTO SE JODIO HAHAHAHAHA ESTE CAP ME ENCANTO MORI DE LA RISA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO YO Y MIS COSAS HIHIHIHIHIHI BYE BYE.


	21. Chapter 21

Ya habia pasado un a~o. Las cosas iban mejor que nunca, el restaurante dando buenas ganancias Vegeta con el tiempo se comenzó a meter de lleno en el trabajo y yo cuidando a Goten y trabajando desde casa. Abecés iba para ver que todo estuviera en orden y así era, viendo que Vegeta hacia un magnifico trabajo .Me sentía feliz y dichosa jamás había imaginado la vida al lado de un hombre que nunca se iba, que siempre llegaba a casa que jamás me dejaba sola. Un hombre que se preocupaba por mi, me entrenaba me ayudaba me hacia sentir amada, hermosa y deseada todo el tiempo. Sin quitarle su espacio para entrenar y su tiempo para que se hiciera mas fuerte.

Algunas veces Vegeta llegaba muy estresado del restaurante, cuando iba por que habían días que ni siquiera quería asomarse por allá turnándonos aun que a mi me encantaba. Esa noche me llamo para decirme que llegaba tarde. Así que le deje la comida preparada y me quede despierta para esperarlo y prepararle ese café que tanto le gustaba. Me solté el cabello poniéndome una de las camisas grandes de Vegeta tratando de tener ese olor de blokeador solar y perfume de hombre en sima de mi. Me mire al espejo ya no tenia os flecos hacia al frente ya casi el cabello lo tenia parejo todo largo viéndome muy diferente. Sonreí mirándome al espejo. Quería verme bonita y para el maquillándome solo un poco, haciendo cosas diferentes para agradarle.

Luego de peinarme prendí la computadora para verificar algunos documentos que Vegeta me había mandando por email. Comencé a verificarlos con mucha atención, tardándome algunos minutos. Mire el reloj y ya eran las 12:30 de la noche estando muy preocupada por Vegeta. El restaurante no cerrabas hasta que el último comensal se iba, así que supuse que hoy seria una de esas noches que mi esposo llegaría de muy mal humor.

En ese momento cuando comencé a escribirá alguna información sobre las producciones que faltaban sentí unas manos en mis hombros. Suspire asustándome un poco sintiendo las manos calidas de Vegeta.

"Ya llegaste amor estaba muy preocupada por ti." Le dije sin darme la vuelta aun trabajando sintiendo como sus manos apretaban mas mis hombros casi bruscamente.

"Sigues siendo hermosa Milk." Me contesto una voz que yo conocía y bastante bien.

Me levante rápidamente casi tirando la mesa. Hay estaba Goku parado frente de mi con una mirada seria vestido con su Gi y aun con la aureola en la cabeza. Corrí hacia la puerta para cerrarla con llave no quería que Vegeta lo viera en la casa. Tenia ganas de explotar de la rabia, tristeza y miedo de tan solo verlo hay.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" pregunte casi sin voz mirandolo con un nudo en la garganta.

Este se quedo en silencio sin apartar la mirada.

"¿Por qué Milk?" pregunto seriamente.

Al parecer ya Goku sabia que estaba con Vegeta y había venido para que le diera una explicación. Cruce mis manos en mi pecho mirándolo de la misma manera.

"Si hubiera sabido que para llamar tu atención tenia que fijarme en otro hombre lo hubiera hecho hace mucho." Le espete molesta.

"No me digas eso Milk no sabes el daño que me estas haciendo." Dijo sin dejar la seriedad subiendo su ki.

No pude evitar explotar...

"TU NUNCA VAS A CAMBIAR SIEMPRE PIENSAS EN TI ¿Y YO QUE GOKU? A CLARO TAN CONFIADO DE QUE TU MUJER LA ESTUPIDA QUE SIEMPRE TE ESPERA Y TE PERDONA QUE SOLO SIRVE PARA COSINARTE Y CUMPLIR TUS MALDITOS CAPRICHOS SE QUEDO A ESPERARARTE UNA VEZ MAS...PUES SABES QUE YA ME HARTE." Le espete con tanta rabia subiendo mi ki de la misma manera

"YO NUNCA TE VI DE ESA MANERA MILK ERES PARTE IMPORTANTE PARA MI ¿DIME POR QUE DEMONIOS DE TODOS LOS HOMBRES DE LA TIERRA TUBISTE QUE ELEGIR AL BRUTO DE VEGETA?" exploto de la misma manera haciendo aparecer al hombre de cabello rubio.

"Nunca viniste a visitarme durante 7 a~os y ahora vienes como si nada a pedir explicaciones esto es el descaro. Sabes, yo no tengo nada que explicarte." Le dije tranquilamente con una mirada penetrante.

"CLARO QUE ME TIENES QUE EXPLICAR SI SOY TU ESPOSO MILK." Rugió este apretando sus puños.

"YA NO LO ERES MAS POR QUE ESTAS MUERTO, ASI QUE NO TIENES NADA QUE REPROCHARME." Le espete nuevamente con ganas de golpearlo.

Se quedo en silencio analizando mis palabras.

"Jamás te detuviste a pensar en lo que dejarías atrás después de tomar tu decisión, de cómo tus hijos me preguntaban cuando volverías y sufrían tu ausencia. De cómo yo sufri por tu indiferencia, pero ya no mas." Le dije con mucho valor sin arrepentirme de nada.

Vi como Goku se desmoronaba frente de mi derramando algunas lagrimas pensativo, con rostro de dolor no pude evitar sentir tristeza por el aun que una parte de mi también sintió placer.

" ¿Por que Milk? ¿Por qué me haces esto?" pregunto tomándome por los hombros acercándose a mi.

"Yo no te hice nada te lo hiciste tu. Ahora ya sabes como se siente lo que yo sentí todos esos a~os de abandono. Ahora aguanta y toma la fuerza para seguir hacia delante como hice yo." Le aconseje mirándolo fijamente al rostro.

Este me beso rápidamente con suavidad. Comencé a golpearlo para que me soltara pero era inútil al despegarse de mi boca subí mi ki todo lo que pude para golpearlo en la cara.

"No me vuelvas a tocar Goku." Le dije con rabia.

Goku se quedo sorprendido por mi reacción al parecer no la esperaba viendo como su cara de trIstesa y rabia pasaba a una de miedo.

"No...nonono MIlk no me digas que...te enamoraste de Vegeta." Me dijo muy alarmado mirando hacia el suelo.

Suspire no quería que las cosas se hicieran difíciles para Goku pero la verdad era lo mejor.

"Si Goku me enamore de el." Le confesé algo triste.

En ese momento este golpeo la pared tan fuerte de la caza que la hizo mil pesados, gritando con rabia, haciéndome saltar del susto y los nervios.

"Demonios, Milk ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUE VEGETA?" me pregunto tomándome nuevamente por los hombros jamaqueándome con rabia.

"Por que fue el único hombre que pudo ver mi dolor, el único capaz de sanar todas las heridas que tu provocaste. Vio potencial en mi tanto como mujer como guerrera cosa que tu nunca jamás pensaste. Me enseño a amarme y a valorarme. Y sobre todo es un hombre que jamás se va dejando a tu esposa y a sus hijos para entrenar." Le dije logrando soltarme de el mirándolo con rabia.

Goku se quedo quieto mirándome riendo a carcajadas aun molesto.

"Ya no eres la misma Milk." Dijo Goku riendo con melancolía.

"No lo soy." Le afirme poniendo mis manos en la cintura.

Este se desplomo sobre la cama, sentándose en ella bajando la cabeza. Mirando el oyó en la pared con tristeza. Me senté a su lado respirando profundo igual que de triste que el.

" ¿Cómo pudiste Milk? Meterlo a nuestra casa dormir con el en la misma cama...eres cruel..." dijo Goku aguantando las ganas de llorar.

"Lo siento Goku...yo no planee nada de esto. Tu también fuiste cruel y peor por que me hiciste daño mas de una vez." Le dije llorando sujetando su mano. "Vegeta necesita de mi... el supo valorar lo que tu tenias y jamás valoraste...ahora es su turno de estar a mi lado y hacerlo feliz."

"Yo...lo siento tanto Milk...por ser tan tonto..." Confeso Goku tomando mi mano muy triste. " ¿Aun me quieres Milk?"

Su pregunta me partió el alma, parecía un niño que lo había perdido todo. Era inevitable no amar a Goku pero ya no era lo mismo, no confiaba en el no lo amaba con la misma intensidad y ya no era la misma.

"Claro que aun te quiero Goku." Le conteste sonriéndole. "Eres el padre de mis hijos y jamás te olvidare, pero ya no es lo mismo."

"Entiendo Milk." Susurro respirando profundo levantándose la cama.

En ese momento siento como abren la puerta con brusquedad rompiendo la cerradura, viendo como mis grandes temores se hacían realidad. Vegeta miraba a Goku con una mirada sombría casi endemoniada. Este le correspondió con una mirada seria.

¿Qué demonios haces con mi mujer aquí Kakaroto?" le espeto Vegeta con esa voz ronca llena de odio.

Goku curvo una sonrisa.

"Milk es mi esposa y puedo verla cuando yo quiera." Le dijo Goku provocando la ira de Vegeta.

Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente yo conocía esa mirada. Sabía que abriría la boca para esparcir su veneno.

"Te recuerdo que estas muerto maldito insecto, así que Milk ya no es tu esposa Kakaroto si no mia." Le anuncio Vegeta deleitándose con el sufrimiento de Goku.

"CALLATE." Le espeto Goku subiendo su ki.

Vegeta lo imito de la misma manera.

"YA BASTA USTEDES DOS POR FAVOR." Les grite alarmada.

Pero fue inútil, me quede viendo como esos dos salían disparados por el hoyó de la pared para pelear afuera. La verdad no pude ver nada por la rapidez de sus movimientos y con su misma energía comenzaron a provocar una tormenta eléctrica. Goten corrió hacia mi habitación gritando que pasaba le indique que se alejara de alli lo mas que pudiera indicándole que fuera a casa de Gohan. El poder, la energía y la rabia que emanaba de esos dos sayayines era tanta que las condiciones climáticas se volvieron locas. Comenzó a llover a cantaros viendo como dos energías de luz chocaban en el cielo constantemente haciendo un ruido seco. Sabía que se trataba de ellos dos que estaban cerca del boque. Corrí hacia esa dirección mojándome en la lluvia cayéndome algunas veces por la humedad del suelo. Al llegar al punto donde estaba vi a Vegeta en el suelo mal herido y a Goku juntando todo su poder para hacer un ultimo ataque.

"KAMEHAME..." Comenzó este ya convertido en súper sayayin fase 3.

"VEGETA." Grite al verlo en el suelo.

Goku paro en seco su ataque mirando como corría al lado de su enemigo. Al ver el estado de Vegeta no pude evitar temblar. Toda su ropa desgarrada por la batalla y nuevas marcas profundas en su cuerpo. Este trato de levantarse pero no pudo. Goku no decía nada viendo como trataba de ayudarlo.

"Vegeta por favor reacciona...dijiste que no me dejarías sola maldito sayayin orgulloso." Le dije desesperada tomándolo en mis brazos sintiendo como la lluvia caía en sima de mi.

"¿Acaso...me dijiste maldito sayayin orgulloso? dijo Vegeta entre pausas por el dolor despertando.

No pude evitar reír sollozando cuando lo vi despertar sintiendo que el dolor en el pecho se iba. Lo abrase. Tenia tanto miedo de perderlo sintiendo como su mano acariciaba mi cabello curvando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"E estado en peores mujer." Me dijo tratando de levantarse apoyándose en mi.

Busque a Goku con la mirada pero no lo vi por ninguna parte pensando que tal vez ya se había tele trasportándose hacia el planeta de Kaiosama sabiendo dentro de mi que lo volvería a ver nuevamente...

CONTINUARA...


	22. Chapter 22

Cuando llegue a la casa no pude evitar sentir el ki de Kakaroto, el muy maldito tenia el descaro de buscar a mi mujer después de todo lo que le había hecho. Tengo que admitir que una parte de mi tubo miedo ¿y si me dejaba? ¿si volvía con el y lo perdonaba? Rompí la cerradura de mala gana imaginándome una escena peor pero no. Milk era y es la mujer que yo esperaba parada frente a el molesta con su ki alto en señal de rabia. No pude evitar sentir celos al verlo al lado de mi mujer. Los dos terminamos peleando por ella. Cuando termine mal herido no pude evitar sentir felicidad al ver a MIlk a mi lado. Sollozando, desesperada con una de mis camisas puesta no pude evitar sentirme feliz de solo pensar que en esa situación me escogió a mi. Aun estoy sin poder creerlo acostado y algo adolorido a su lado. Después de que Milk me encontró en el bosque y me ayudo a llegar a la casa no volvimos a ver a Kakaroto. Pero sabia que el no dejaría las cosas así y mucho menos sabiendo que su mujer me amaba. Ya habíamos reparado el hoyo que había dejado Kakaroto gracias a las ganancias del restaurante de mi mujer.

Vi como Milk buscaba un maletín lleno de esas cosas terrícolas para sanar. Me quito la camisa con suavidad para quitar mis vendas y poner algunas nuevas. Esta tenia las piernas todas cortadas al parecer se había caído en el bosque. Yo me quede sentado en sima de la cama la conocía y sabia que si me ponía difícil me gritaría.

Deberías atender tus golpes mujer.- le dije cuando se sentó a mi lado para sanarme.

Estoy bien.- dijo seriamente.

Sabia que estaba molesta por lo ocurrido, la tome por la barbilla y la bese dándole las gracias por sanarme. Vi como se sonrojaba provocándome risa a estas alturas aun seguía sonrojándose por cada cosa que le hacia. En ese momento cuando se levanto de mi lado para guardar las cosas la tome del brazo con suavidad.

Milk si amas al cabeza hueca de Kakaroto deberías volver con el.- le dije seriamente. –creo que lo mejor es que no estemos juntos.-

No sabes lo que estas diciendo.- me contesto ignorándome dirigiéndose al baño pero la aguante nuevamente.

Créeme mujer conmigo jamás serás feliz.- le dije conociéndome bien viendo como se sentaba a mi lado nuevamente.

Jamas había visto a Milk con miedo, ella nunca sentía miedo al menos cuando estaba conmigo su reacción me impresiono.

¿Me...me quieres dejar?- dijo casi con poder hablar.

Yo solo quiero que seas feliz mujer.- le dije curvando una sonrisa.

Yo soy feliz, ¿por que te cuesta tanto creerlo?- me dijo algo molesta.- Estas tan acostumbrado a que te pasen cosas malas y cuando tienes una buena te asustas.-

Me quede callado pensando que esa mujer me conocía mas que yo mismo. Y era verdad estaba aterrado yo un poderoso sayayin aterrado de que esa mujer me dejara por el maldito Kakaroto. Me levante de la cama molesto ignorando el dolor en el cuerpo. Milk se paro de la misma manera, cerrando la puerta. Cruzando sus manos en el pecho.

Muévete mujer necesito entrenar.- le ordene seriamente.

Tu no iras a ningún lado no de esa manera.- me dijo mirándome con una mirada penetrante.

La tome del brazo para sacarla de mala manera pero esta no titubeo ante mi. Creo que era una de las pocas personas que no me temían.

MUEVETE MUJER.- le grite ya desesperado.

En ese momento Milk me beso, bajando todas mis defensas como un imbecil. Cada vez que discutíamos cada vez que me besaba se me olvidaba el por que peleábamos. Me abrazo y al tocar mi torso denudo no pude evitar sentir electricidad envolviéndola en mis brazos. Rodeando mis manos en su pequeña cintura, metiendo mi mano bajo su camisa para sentir la suavidad de su piel. Al sentir mi caricia Milk no pudo evitar gemir. Mierda comenzaba a excitarme de tan solo escucharla, de tan solo besarla. Esta se separo de mi acariciando mi cuello con su boca.

Escúchame sayayin orgulloso de mierda deja tus miedo, yo no te dejare jamás.- me dijo sensualmente luego me miro a los ojos con seriedad.- Te amo soy feliz a tu lado y eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida.-

Mmmm esa boca tuya mujer...debería arrancártela a besos por tu insolencia.-le dije sonriéndole.

La bese nuevamente, tomando su boca con brusquedad forzándola a gemir. Milk era la criatura mas sensual y hermosa que había tenido en mis brazos.

Juralo.-ordeno separándose un poco de mi.

¿Jurar que mujer?- le pregunte sin entender algo molesto por haberme dejado de besar.

Que jamás me dejaras.- me dijo sonriéndome.

Jamás te déjame mujer loca y obsesiva- le dije acariciando sus labios.

Te amo Vegeta, ya no se ni que hacer para darte de cuenta de lo mucho que lo hago.- me dijo abrazándome. – desearía que vieras lo que yo veo.-

No pude evitar abrazarla con mas fuerza suspirando con tranquilidad estando mas seguro que esa mujer jamás volvería con el insecto de Kakaroto. Alejando mi mayor miedo, el perderla.

Mujer solo hay una manera para que jamás me separe de ti...- comencé despegándome de ella un poco.

¿Cual?- pregunto sonriéndome besando mis labios con dulzura.

Que seas mi esposa.- le dije curvando una sonrisa al ver su reacción de impresión ella no contesto, ademas no era una pregunta ella seria mi esposa y punto final...

Mientras tanto en el planeta del Gran Kaiosama...

Goku se encontraba sentando debajo de uno de los árboles pensativo. Jamás había visto a su esposa mirar a de esa manera a otro hombre, pensando que realmente estaba enamorada de Vegeta. Goku sabia que en el fondo ya había perdido a Milk pero dentro de el tenia la esperanza de recuperarla algún día. Kaiosama se acerco al guerrero con paso decidido mirando el rostro entristecido de su alumno.

-Tenia razón Kaiosama Milk...esta realmente enamorada de Vegeta y es feliz.- le dijo Goku con la mirada perdida.

-Te lo dije cabeza hueca no debiste ir.- le dijo Kaiosama seriamente.

-Bueno ya no importa, entrenemos.- dijo el guerrero parándose decidido tratando de no pensar en nada que no fuera entrenar.

CONTINUARA.

BUENO MIS AMORES NOS VEMOS YA CASI CASI ACABANDO VAMOS HA VER QUE PASA HIHIH LOS QUIERO. COMENTEN.


	23. Chapter 23

Aun no podría creer Vegeta me había pedido que fuera su esposa, ni siquiera a Bulma se lo había pedido con esa formalidad. Creo que quería atarme a el por algún modo por ese miedo que tenia de perderme. Quise que todo fuera sencillo la verdad no quería lujos. Hicimos la boda en el patio de la casa algunas flores sillas algo no tan llamativo. Videl me preparo haciéndome un hermoso peinado, usando un traje chino largo crema. Casi no podía respira ya que estaba muy nerviosa. Cuando llegue al altar Vegeta estaba hay con su habitual postura, con sus manos en los bolsillos. Al verme no pudo evitar curvar una sonrisa acercándose a mi oído acariciando mi cuello.

"Eres el ser mas hermoso del universo mujer." Me dijo y yo no pude evitar sonreír y sonrojarme.

Cuando dije acepto Vegeta suspiro como con alivio, como si no se esperara que dijera que si. No pude evitar reír y abrazarlo al final de la ceremonia. La verdad es que estaba feliz y mucho siendo la primera vez que un hombre me pedía matrimonio por que quería casarse conmigo y no pensando que sacarse era comer. Al recordar eso me entro un poco de melancolía cosa que me paso cuando mi hijo me dio la noticia que seria abuela. De regalo de bodas Gohan me obsequio las esferas del dragón. Invoque a Shenlong para pedirle lo único que me interesaba, envejecer de la misma manera que mi esposo de una forma mas lenta, ya que sabia que Vegeta no envejecía con la misma facilidad. Shenlong me lo concedió sin titubear, después de eso me sentía con mas vitalidad.

La fiesta se resumió a una reunión de amigos y familia solamente y claro los mis empleados. Sabia que Vegeta no era muy sociable asi que le sugerí que me dejara todo a mi. El solo se acerco para hablar con mis hijos algunos de los guerreros z. Ellos aun no podían creer como yo había terminado con Vegeta sin hacer muchas preguntas referente a Goku. Ademas no me importaba lo que pensaran ellos.

Luego de hablar con los invitados quería estar junto con mi esposo, pero cuando mire hacia nuestra mesa no estaba. Conocía bien a Vegeta y sabia que tal vez estaría dentro de la casa para buscar algo de paz y alejarse un poco de la multitud. Bulma de regalo de bodas me habia regalado un florero muy costoso, así que para que los niños no lo rompieran jugando lo tome en mis manos para llevarlo hacia la cocina.

...

Yo aun no le veía la importancia del matrimonio hasta que conocí a esa mujer. Quería atarme a ella de alguna manera para asegurarme que no volvía con la sabandija de Kakaroto ni con nadie mas. Lo bueno de Milk es que era una mujer sencilla, queriendo una fiesta pequeña sin muchos invitados, cosa que me hizo sentir cómodo. Pensé que el imbecil de Kakaroto aparecería para impedirla pero no fue así.

Todo se instalo fuera de la casa, el altar las mesas la comida. Ya que la casa era muy pequeña para que todos los mediocres estuvieran hay metidos. Cuando vi a esa mujer acercándose a mi al altar con esa sencillez y esa belleza natural que solo ella poseía, no pude evitar sentirme el feliz. Y mas cuando dijo que si quitándome ese dolor en el estomago de la procuración que me fuera a decir que no. Por fin esa mujer era totalmente mía. En la fiesta me quede sentado dejando que Milk fuera la anfitriona, sabia que odiaba estar cerca de la gente así que tranquilamente me dijo que ella se encargaría de todo. Jamás pensé que existiera una persona que pudiera entenderme en mi totalidad, tratando de encontrar la manera de que me no me sintiera fuera de lugar. Y desde la mesa no pude evitar admirar a mi esposa, cada sonrisa, cada palabra que decía, como trataba a sus hijos y a sus amigos.

En ese momento Bulma se acerco a la mesa donde estaba sentado con una copa en la mano, creo que un poco ebria por su manera de caminar. La mire viendo que ella jamás va a cambiar con un traje sumamente elegante y escotado y todas esas porquerías que solía llevar.

¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- me pregunto dejando la copa en la mesa muy seriamente.

Habla mujer.- le indique para que se sentara.

Ammm aquí no ¿podríamos ir a un lugar mas privado?- me pregunto poniendo su mano en la cadera como solía hacer.

Me levante de mala gana dirigiéndome lejos de la multitud preguntándome que demonios quería esa mujer. Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina vi como Bulma miraba el lugar como analizando el contorno.

¿Qué quieres mujer?- pregunte poniéndome de mal humor quitándome la corbata y poniéndola en sima de la mesa.

Solo quiero saber... ¿Por qué te cásate con ella y jamás me lo pediste a mi?- me pregunto muy dolida.

Me quede callado y un poco molesto no entendía como a estas alturas que casi llevaba dos a~os desde que nos dejamos me preguntaba una cosa como esa.

Creo que tu y yo sabemos el por que mujer.- le dije algo aburrido de esa conversación.

Yo se por que. Esto es por Goku cierto, quieres todo lo que el tiene por pura envidia y ahora tienes a su mujer ya que era lo único que te faltaba.- me dijo con ese veneno que odiaba de ella. – Me da pena con Milk sabes, ya sabia yo solo la estabas usando ya que es lo unico que haces con las personas. Me usases a mí y ahora la usas a ella.-

Sabes...no discutiré con una mujer ebria y vulgar como tu.- le espete tomándola del brazo para sacarla de la casa.

En ese momento no se como demonios esa mujer me tomo del cuello y me planto un beso fugaz, dejándome totalmente en blanco sin saber como reaccionar. Jamás pensé que Bulma llegaría a ese estado ni mucho menos a hacer semejante estupidez. No se por que diablos actuaba de esa manera si ella estaba bien con el debilucho de Dilan.

En ese momento escuche algo romperse en mil pedazos en el suelo al escucharlo Bulma me soltó rápidamente. Hay estaba Milk parada frente a nosotros con un rostro de dolor, jamás la había visto de esa manera.

Hola Milk- la saludo Bulma como si nada muy ebria .- Estaba dándole las felicitaciones al novio.-

Yo no sabia ni como demonios reaccionar jamás me había pasado una mierda como esa, tenia el corazón a millón y un miedo me recorría la espina dorsal.

Mujer esto no es lo que...- comencé yo viendo como salía de la cocina rápidamente bajando su ki. Trate de seguirla pero Milk podría ser rápida cuando se lo proponía.

QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES DE AQUÍ.- le espete a Bulma tomándola por el brazo sacándola de mi casa.

Saque a Bulma de mala gana de la casa indicándole a Gohan que la llevara a su casa explicándole lo ebria que estaba ya que el tal Dilan no había ido a la fiesta. Gohan me pregunto que había pasado y tuve que decirle la verdad. Este me dijo que el se encargaba de llevar a la mujer loca y vulgar, mientras le pedí a Videl que se encargara de los invitados en lo que buscaba a mi mujer.

Piensa Vegeta piensa donde se metería Milk si esta molesta en que parte del bosque...ya se donde esta dije volando a toda velocidad...

MI GENTE ESTO ESTA EN LAS ULTIMAS HIHIHI ESPERO QUE LE ESTE GUSTANDO ESTA NOVELA COMENTEN LOS AMO MUCHO...


	24. Chapter 24

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia el rio, llorando y molesta. Cai en la grama sin aun poder creerlo. Tome mi vestido y lo rasgue de la misma rabia destruyéndolo completamente. Carajo tenia que pegarle a algo...me acerque a uno de los árboles y comencé a pegarle sin importarme el dolor en los nudillos llorando y gritando de rabia. Sintiendo como poco a poco la carne abandonaba mis nudillos. En ese momento sentí como una mano fuerte me sujetaba el brazo para detener lo que había.

"Mujer ¿que demonios estas haciendo?" me dijo Vegeta mirándome horrorizado.

Lo empuje de mala gana no quería que me tocara.

"Ni se te ocurra tocarme."- le dije controlando mi ira.

Este me agarro de mala gana subiéndome a su hombro.

"HIJO DE PERRA, BAJAME EN ESTE INSTANTE." le dije golpeándole la espalda subiendo mi ki.

"MALDITA LOCA MUJER, ACASO SE TE OLVIDA CON QUIEN ESTAS CASADA, NO SOY KAKAROTO." Me dijo de mala gana acercándome a la orilla del rió.

Este me acostó en sima del suelo forcejeando conmigo. Estaba tan molesta que quería golpearlo. Este trataba de calmarme sujetándome pero era difícil, hace mucho tiempo no estaba tan furiosa.

"¿Cómo pudiste besarte con Bulma? Y EN NUESTRA BODA." Le espete llorando de rabia.

"MUJER LOCA, ELLA FUE LA QUE ME BESO ADEMAS ESTABA EBRIA...CALMATE YA.." me dijo tratando de agarrar mis manos.

"QUITATE DE ENSIMA DE MI." Le ordene de mala gana..

"No lo hare...demonios mujeres eres como una fiera." Me dijo logrando inmovilizarme.

Luego vi como Vegeta reía por lo bajo ¿acaso el muy cabron se reia de mi reacción? Me dio tanto coraje que logre soltar una mano y propinarle una bofetada subiendo todo mi ki. Este voltio la cara del mismo golpe y me miro curvando una sonrisa. En ese momento se acerco rápidamente poniendo su boca en contra la mia. Su beso fue diferente mordiéndome la boca con brusquedad gimiendo como loco obligándome a corresponderle. Cuando termino le mordí el labio de mala gana.

"COMO TE ATREVES A BESARME DESPUES DE QUE TE BESASTES CON ESA PUTA Y BIEN QUE LO DISFRUTASTES MALDITO CABRON." Rugi endemoniada.

"Ahhhh esa boca sucia tuya mujer..." Comenzó este sensualmente sonriendo. "No sabes lo excitado que estoy al verte tan furiosa, siento que voy a explotar. Y no mujer, no lo disfrute."

"Pues por mi explota como la mierda que eres." Le dije de mala gana. " ¿Cómo pudiste Vegeta?"

"MALDITA MUJER DEL DEMONIO QUE YO NO LA BESE ME TOMO DESPREVENIDO ADEMAS ESTABA BORACHA." Exploto desesperándose aun mas.

"Pura mentira." Le dije sin creerle. "Ahora quiero que me dejes en paz y te largues."

Vegeta suspiro tratando de controlar sacando un gruñido aun sin soltarme.

"Se te olvido que soy tu esposo y que tu eres mi mujer." Dijo apretando la mandíbula. "Creo que te hace falta un recordatorio de eso."

"A NO VEGETA NI SE TE OCURRA..." le dije conociéndolo bastante bien.

Este término de rasgar mi vestido de mala gana. Lo golpe en la cara no se ni cuantas veces sin parar ,el reír divertido por mi rabia. Comenzó a besarme los labios con brusquedad bajando por mi barbilla hasta mi cuello, descendiendo poco a poco hacia mis senos atrapándolos con su boca. Senti como el calor se acumulaba entre mis piernas tratando de ahogar un gemido mientras el jugaba con mis pechos. Aun no me soltaba las manos agarrándome con fuerza. Bajo mas con su boca hasta mi vientre lamiendo mirándome a la cara con una mirada depravada. Sabia que Vegeta en ese momento no era el, dejando a un lado su razón y volviéndose el animal sayayin que era. Este me agarro con una sola mano y con la otra saco su miembro palpitante derramando una lágrima de excitación. Comenzó a masturbarse frente de mi torturándome. Maldita sea, se veía tan sensual haciéndolo, aparte la mirada para no verlo produciéndose placer en ese monumental y perfecto miembro masculino. Al ver mi reacción me tomo por la barbilla obligándome a mirar.

"Mírame demonios MIRAME." Espeto apretando mi barbilla. "Crees que estaría así por Bulma, no mujer...la única que es capaz de crear una reacción como esta eres tu."

No conteste sin dejar a mirar a mi esposo. Deseaba tanto tocarlo, pero este me tenia aun sujetada. Este me soltó rápidamente para comenzar a masturbarme dejando a un lado la ropa interior. Este se masturbaba y al mismo tiempo me masturbaba a mí mirándome fijamente, escuchando cada gemido que producía. Luego de terminar de masturbarme se metió los dedos en la boca como salía hacer cada vez que terminaba. Cerré mis piernas con mucha fuerza sabiendo lo que quería hacer continuación. Este las habría de mala gana pero siempre las volvía a acerar provocando su desespero.

"Mujer si no abres esas pierna te penetrare por otro lugar y créeme no te agradara." Me amenazo tajante.

"Y quien te dijo que no me gustaría." Le conteste con malicia muy excitada.

"Eres una caja llena de sorpresas Milk." Me susurro en mi oído besando mi cuello convenciéndome poco a poco de cederle el paso hacia dentro de mi. "Puedo oler tu excitación y es peor que la mía."

"NO" Dije tajante cerrándolas. "VETE A DECIRLE A BULMA PARA QUE TE LAS HABRÁ POR QUE EN MI NO ENTRARAS MAS."

"MALDITA MUJER ME VUELVES LOCO...ERES MIA, DEMONIOS." Me espeto subiendo su ki convirtiéndose en súper sayayin abriendo mis piernas de mala gana penetrándome duramente.

Vegeta fue un animal, introduciéndose dentro de mi causándome dolor y placer. Embistiéndome duramente y completamente sin dejar de morder con euforia mi boca y mi cuerpo. No se ni cuantos orgasmos tuve ya que me había llevado a los limites del sexo, quitándome la capacidad de razonar y pensar. El esta igual, desesperado murmurándome todas sus fantasías y deseo en mi oído como un amante. Haciéndome el amor salvajemente como si jamás en la vida nos hubiéramos tocado y esa fuera la primera vez. Este se voltio dejándome arriba de el dándome la libertar de tener el control, liberando su cuerpo para morder sus pectorales, acariciándolo. Bajando mi boca a su sexo obligándolo a gemir como nunca lo había oído. Vegeta no apartaba la mirada de mi queriendo ver cada detalle de mis movimientos y de cómo jugaba con su sexo con mis labios. Me encantaba ver esos ojos color verde de un hombre que no conocía y que en ese momento comenzaba a conocer. Al salvaje sayayin suprimido que ahora se había liberado como un animal.

Me recosté en sima de el sintiendo como entraba en mi con rapidez. No pude evitar morder su cuello, mientras me movía con violencia. Este se sentó sin salir de mí mordiéndome de la misma manera. Grite provocando más su excitación sintiendo como me rodeaba con sus brazos mi cuerpo.

"Mmmm mujer...siempre me has gustado..." me dijo en mi oído entre jadeos. "Siempre tuve curiosidad de saber que había debajo de tanta ropa. Desnudándote cada vez que te veía con mi mente."

"Eres un maldito." Le dije jadeando y riendo. "Pero tengo que admitir, que me pasaba lo mismo."

Vegeta gruño al decirle esto sin parar de moverme rápidamente. Llegue a el orgasmos nuevamente levantando mi cabeza con sensualidad. Vegeta me miro pasando su lengua desde mi pecho hacia su boca, ahogando mi gemido final como siempre le gustaba hacer.

"Por favor Vegeta córrete...te necesito...te deseo." Le suplique jadeante, gimiendo sin fuerzas.

"Mierda mujer...por favor ya no hables mas..." tartamudeo entre gemidos subiendo mas su ki.

"Por favor ya no...ya no puedo mas..."le suplique sintiendo que perdía el control de mi cuerpo.

Vegeta llego al orgasmo con violencia apretándome fuertemente contra el soltando un gemido feroz. Me recorte en la grama agitada y el callo a mi lado temblando, bajando su ki volviendo a ese hombre de cabello negro que tanto amaba. Me acosté en sima de el acariciando su pecho pensando en las palabras que me dijo.

"¿Es verdad lo que me, dijiste de que siempre te e gustado?" le pregunte besando su pecho.

"Cuando te he dicho una mentira mujer" me contesto poniendo sus manos atrás de su cabeza. "Siempre tenia curiosidad de cómo seria hacerle el amor a la esposa de Kakaroto."

Me quede seria luego suspire.

"Sabes no solo me moleste por verte besándote con Bulma si no por lo que dijo, ya que lo escuche todo. ¿Solo me deseaste por que era la mujer de tu enemigo? ¿Nunca me amaste?" le pregunte con ganas de llorar. " ¿Solo me usaste?"

Vegeta me tomo por los hombros recostándome en sima de la grama, poniéndose en sima de mi. Acaricio mis lágrimas, besando con suavidad mis labios.

"Jamás digas una cosa como esa Milk. Te amo por que fuiste la única que vio mas en mi que un simple hombre amargado. Lo que siento por ti no tiene nada que ver con Kakaroto y en el fondo lo sabes." Me dijo con suavidad. "Perdóname por caer en el juego de Bulma, odio ser tan torpe." Añadió poniéndose de mal humor.

"Te perdono amor." Le dije besando sus labios profundizando poco a poco mas el beso.

"Con que... ¿también te gustaba?" me dijo separándose de mis labios dándome una mirada lasciva.

No puede evitar reírme acariciando su espalda.

"Así es, después de 1 a~o de la muerte de Goku, te veía a ti y a Bulma y sentía algo de envidia. Me dio curiosidad con saber como eras haciendo el amor." Le confesé algo sonrojada.

" ¿Y como resulte ser mujer?" me pregunto curvando una sonrisa aun que el sabia la contestación.

"Por Kamisama...el mejor." Le dije con sensualidad moviéndome de bajo de el.

Este se levanto y me tomo en sus brazos, metiéndose en el rió conmigo haciéndome olvidar por completo la fiesta, lo su decido y todo lo demás haciéndome el amor nuevamente dentro del agua con suavidad.

O.O YO ESCRIBI ESO AUN LO LEOO Y LO RE LEEEOOO Y NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESCRIBI ESO OO SE ME PASO LA MANO HAHAHAHAH SALUDOS MIS AMORES COMENTEN BYE BYE...HAY VEGETA PERO QUE COSAAAAAAAA.


	25. Chapter 25

Luego de la boda Bulma me llamo para disculparse conmigo nuevamente, diciéndome que estaba muy borracha y que no sabia lo que hacia. La disculpe mas por Trunks que por ella ya que no lo quería alejar de Vegeta. Tengo que admitir que poco a poco esos dos niños crecían y cada dia eran más unidos. Me encantaba verlos juntos y que fueran tan inseparables.

Las cosas ivan muy bien. Ampliamos el restaurante a diferentes lugares teniendo mucho éxito. Vegeta de vez en cuando tenia que viajar para ver como ivan las remodelaciones y lo demás mientras yo me encargaba de la que estaba ubicada en la cuidad. Llevaba dos meses sin ver a mi esposo y lo extrañaba mucho pero ya estaba acostumbrada a estar tanto tiempo sola. Vegeta me llamaba todos los dias para contarme como le iva, no era de mucho hablar pero siempre lo hacia creo que mas para escuchar mi voz. Goten poco a poco crecía cumpliendo ya los 12 a~os. Además de eso mi hijo Gohan tubo una niña muy bella llamada Pan al verla me sorprendió el parecido que tenia a mi. Cada día que pasaba Goten era la viva imagen de Goku no podía evitar sentir melancolía cada mes que lo veía, haciéndome recordar viejos tiempos.

Desde la esa vez que ellos dos pelearon no lo había vuelto a ver ya pasando bastante tiempo. Sabia que la misión de mi ex esposo era ser el héroe y salvador de la tierra y que eso demandaba mucho imaginando que estaría en pleno entrenamiento con Kaiosama. Trate de no pensar en el dándome un baño para acostarme temprano ya que tenia que ir temprano al restaurante. Quería llamar a Vegeta pero imaginaba que ya estaría dormido o entrenando ya que se había llevado la cámara de gravedad. Estos sayayines son tan inconformes con su fuerza siempre quieren mas.- pensé acurrucándome en la cama sonriente serrando mis ojos.

En ese momento siento que alguien se acostaba a mi lado, me quede tranquila sin habrir los ojos suspirando. Sentí como una mano calida tocaba mi cabello en la oscuridad y luego mi rostro. Tome su mano rápidamente sabiendo de quien se trataba. Sentándome en la cama para prender la lámpara a mi lado.

"Tu nunca te das por vencido ¿no Goku?" le dije sonriéndole.

Este estaba sonrojado pero serio sentado a mi lado aun con la aureola en la cabeza y su gi anaranjado.

"Lo...lo siento Milk...es que te vi y...no pude evitar tocarte..te vez tan hermosa no has envejecido nada Milk." Comenzó este rascándose la cabeza muy sonrojado.

No pude evitar reírme, mi ex esposo jamás cambiaria siempre seria como un niño que jamás creció. Además este no sabia que ya no envejecía mas, bueno no de la manera humana tradicional.

"No importa Goku... ¿A que debo tu visita?" le pregunte amablemente suspirando.

"Milk...pues vine a decirte que ya no quiero ser egoísta y quiero que seas feliz aun que no sea conmigo. Te e hecho sufrir y me tarde en entender que merezco todo esto." Comenzó este tomándome de la mano muy serio. "Pero quiero que sepas que te amo Milk, siempre lo he hecho aun que no lo demostrara. Ya me di de cuenta que realmente amas a Vegeta y respeto eso Milk."

Aun no podría creer que Goku a estas alturas aun me amara ni menos sus palabras. Suspire sollozando deseando esas palabras de el hace mucho tiempo.

"Aguantaste mucho a mi lado Milk...lo siento mucho, si hubiera hecho esto luego de la batalla de Cell ahora estaríamos juntos por que me lo hubieras perdonado todo." Me dijo sonriendo un poco. "Lamento haber sido tan mal esposo y mal padre."

"No...no fuiste mal padre."Conteste llorando. "Tal vez un esposo terrible pero amas a tus hijos sobre todas las cosas, todo lo que has hecho a sido por amor a ellos."

"Y por amor a ti Milk, eres la madre de mis hijos y a la única mujer que amare." Me dijo secando mis lágrimas.

"Goku no digas eso, aun puedes conseguir a una mujer buena que este a tu lado." Le conteste con un dolor en el pecho por cada palabra que me decia.

"No Milk...yo no quiero estar con nadie que no seas tu. Además no pienso dejar el entrenamiento con Kaiosama." Me explico con una sonrisa. "Ahora mi meta es volverme mas fuerte para protegerlos a ti y a las personas que amo."

No pude evitar abrazarlo este se quedo un poco sorprendido pero me abrazo fuertemente sonriendo. No podía evitar sentir aun amor por el, no como el mismo de antes pero una pequeña parte de mi lo amaba y me rompía el alma sus palabras. Al separarme de el Goku me beso tiernamente moviendo sus labios al compás de los míos. Suspirando, sujetando mi rostro en sus manos. Fue un beso largo sin pausas queriendo atrapar su aliento en mi boca una vez mas.

"Aun no me doy por vencido Milk, se que en el fondo aun me quieres." Me dijo cerca de mi rostro y de mis labios. "Prométeme una cosa."

"Dime." Le dije mirando esos ojos inocente que tanto quería suspirando, tratando de controlar mi llanto.

"Si no te va bien con el bruto de Vegeta ¿Me darás otra oportunidad Milk?" me pregunto muy serio sin dejar de mirar mi rostro.

No pude evitar sonreír.

"Si Goku, te la daré." Le conteste viendo su cara de felicidad.

"Gracias Milk." Contesto Goku riendo a carcajadas. "Oye y antes de irme podría ver a Goten y me podrías regalarme un poco de tu comida es que la extraño y tengo mucha hambre."

"Claro Goku puedes venir a ver a tu hijo cuando quieras, vamos a la cocina te preparare algo de comer." Le dije levantándome de la cama para dirigiere a cocinar con en los viejos tiempos.

YAIIII ESTE CAP ME DIO GANAS DE LLORAR PERO SORRY GOKU BELLO PERO MIREN EL LADO BUENO ESTA SOLTEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAHAHAHAH BUENO LA VIDA NO ES COMO EN LOS CUENTOS DE HADAS MIS AMORES Y PUES PERSONAS ENTRARAN Y LLEGARAN UNAS MEJORES...ESTO YA ESTA A LEYY DE ACABARSE...


	26. Chapter 26

Estaba mas tranquila después de la plática con Goku. Ese noche yo y Goten nos quedamos con el hablando casi toda la noche. Dándome de cuenta que una parte de mi le pertenecía a Goku para toda la vida. Al otro día me levante temprano para ir a trabajar pero el gerente de la tienda me llamo para decirme que todo estaba en orden. Así que no era necesario que fuera, así que le hice el desayuno a Goten como de costumbre, despidiéndome de el para que fuera a la escuela.

En ese momento me quede sola en la casa, asi que decidí tomar un baño largo, llenado la tina con agua caliente para relajarme un poco. Me meti suspirando pensando en todo lo que había pasado sonriendo. Aun sin poder creer la felicidad que rondaba en mi hogar, extrañando a mi esposo muchísimo. Comencé a pensar en Vegeta en lo mucho que lo amaba y que me hacia falta. En sus besos, sus caricias en su todo. Me recosté serrando mis ojos bajando mi mano para darme placer a mi misma pensando en esa sayayin orgulloso. Mordiéndome el labio inferior con los ojos serrados gimiendo muy poco. En ese momento de la recamara suena el teléfono. Mierda- pense saliendo de la tina tomando una toalla para taparme con ella, con el cabello suelto. La puse alrededor de mi cuerpo saliendo del baño para tomar el teléfono rápidamente.

"Diga." Conteste de mala gana.

"¿Por qué tan molesta mujer? ¿Acaso interrumpí algo?" me contesto esa voz que me hacia temblar de placer.

"Vegeta...mi amor ¿como estas?" le dije del asombro casi a punto de caerme.

"Mujer ¿Acaso no tienes sentido de la coordinación?" me pregunto muy divertido.

"¿Cómo sabes que...?" le pregunte mirando en la habitación para ver si estaba. Vi hacia la ventana para ver si había entrado por ella pero estaba serrada.

"Se que ahora mismo tienes una toalla tapando tu hermoso cuerpo. No sabes la envidia que le tengo a ese trozo de mierda. También se lo que hacías en el ba~o, lamento haber interrumpido ese momento de placer. Espero que estuvieras pensando en mi." Me dijo desde el teléfono con suavidad.

"Con que me estabas espiando." Le conteste buscándolo por toda la casa riéndome, jugando su juego.

"Es inevitable no hacerlo. Como cuando te quedabas en la casa de Bulma y nadabas en la piscina en las mañanas de tan solo mirarte me producías placer." confeso Vegeta desde el teléfono.

Aun no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo en el teléfono comencé a buscarlo por toda la casa sin parar de reírme sin poder creer sus confesiones. Vegeta me había observado desde hace mucho Maldito sayayin analítico y observador.- dije en mi mente aun buscándolo.

"Milk sierra tus ojos déjate llevar por mi olor, se que lo conoces bien." Me dirigió Vegeta desde el teléfono. "respira profundo y concéntrate."

Hice lo que me pidió concentrándome en ese olor a perfume de hombre y blokeador solar que me volvía loca. Por instinto sintiendo un poco de su olor me dirigí hacia la habitación. La ventana estaba abierta soplando un aire por ella. Este salio del baño serrando su celular vestido de gabán con la corbata ya suelta.

"No fue tan difícil." Me dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta curvando una sonrisa.

"No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe." Le dije

Este se acerco hacia mi y me beso fuertemente. Obligándome a gemir. Comencé a quitarle la ropa con desespero sin decir nada aun atrapada en su boca. Llevaba dos meses sin sentir el calor de Vegeta obligándome a darme placer a su nombre. Creo que a el le pasaba lo mismo quitándome la toalla de mala gana acostándome en sima de la cama, quitándose la ropa con brusquedad. Entrando en mi con suavidad, sintiendo mi estreches por mi falta de sexo, haciéndolo excitar a un mas. Hicimos el amor con mucha pasión y desenfreno sin rayar a lo salvaje, besándonos con deseo tocando todo nuestro cuerpo con una necesidad de sentirnos feroz. Mientras me penetraba metida sus manos dentro de mi cabello, acariciándolo con devoción sin dejar mi boca ni por un momento. Poco a poco Vegeta comenzó a moverse desenfrenadamente llegando al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que yo.

Los dos nos acostamos en la cama abrazados. Este acariciaba mi cuerpo con su mano libre sin dejar de mirarme. Al verlo sonreí suspirando.

"Vegeta..." Comencé sonriendo mirando al techo. "Estoy embarazada."

En ese momento se sentó rápidamente en la cama impresionado.

"Mujer... ¿hablas...hablas en serio?" me pregunto sin poder aun creerlo.

"Si..." le conteste suavemente acariciando su rostro de perplejidad.

En ese momento Vegeta me brazo con mucha fuerza besando mi hombro, mi cuello mi rostro lleno de euforia. No pude evitar reírme de su felicidad, besándome sin parar de darme las gracias por darle un hijo con sangre guerrera de ambas partes tanto mía como la de el.

...

Aun no podría creer que era feliz, me sentía pleno y lleno de paz por primera vez. Milk podía apaciguar mis impulsos y mi carácter explosivo con tan solo una caricia o una mirada. Nada mas de besarme o sentir el contacto de su piel eran motivos para desearla y hacerle el amor como un desquiciado. Luego de que me vio besándome con Bulma al verla tan enojada produciéndose dolor ella misma no pude evitar asustarme y verme a mi mismo reflejado en ella. Yo actuaba de esa manera de la misma manera en la que ella actuó el día en nuestra boda cuando estaba molesta. Sabía que Milk tenían un carácter fuerte pero jamás imagine que llegara hacer una mujer agresiva y tan violenta cuando se lo proponía. De tan solo verla tan molesta y llena de rabia sentí una excitación letal y me enamore mucho mas de ella. Mi esposa podría ser la mujer más dulce y comprensiva del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo la mas fuerte y amenazante. No importaba cuando tiempo llevara con ella viviendo o de casados, jamás me dejaba de sorprender y eso me agradaba.

Milk tal vez no lo sabia pero poco a poco con el pasar del tiempo me enamoraba mas de ella, volviéndose como una obsesión. Peor que una droga que necesitas con urgencia día tras día. Cada día que pasaba necesitaba más de ella, de su afecto de sus besos, sus caricias de su todo. Pero mi orgullo de mierda jamás me permitía decírselo al menos en algún momento de debilidad.

Cuando me entere que me iva a dar un hijo estaba feliz como nunca antes. Ahora si tendria un hijo con sangre pura completamente guerrera ya que Milk aparte de ser peleadora era una princesa. El orgullo que sentí cuando me lo dijo no me cabía en el pecho tenia ganas de gritar. Sabia que de ahora en adelante tenia que tener mas cuidado, en la manera de hacerle el amor sin dañar a mi hijo ni a ella.

Al otro dia Milk hizo una cena familiar para decírselo a sus hijos, al mió y a su nuera. Todos estaban felices incluso Trunks y Goten ya que tendrían a otro hermano. Yo miraba la esena desde lejos sentado en una de las sillas del patio sonriendo. Milk de vez en cuando por la ventana me ofrecía miradas llenas de amor siempre acompañadas por una sonrisa.

En ese momento siento el ki de Kakaroto a mi lado me quede tranquilo ante la presencia del insecto aun sin mirarlo. Este no decía nada solo se quedo hay parado mirando la escena al igual que yo.

Me ganaste Vegeta. Ganaste e corazon de Milk y el de mi familia.- me dijo suspirando muy serio.

Bufe de mala gana curvando una sonrisa.

Gusano idiota. Ellos aun son tu familia y te aman a pesar de tus decisiones tontas.- le dije aun sin mirarlo.- se que dentro de el corazón de mi esposa tendrá sentimientos hacia ti. Pero no me importa mientras esta a mi lado.-

Kakaroto rió por lo bajo.

Amamos a la misma mujer Vegeta.- dijo sin aun mirarme. –Tengo que admitir que ella ahora te ama a ti.-

Al menos te gane en algo maldito insecto.- le conteste sin evitar sonreír.

Escucha Vegeta te estaré vigilando. Un movimiento en falso y volveré a recuperar lo que es mió ¿te quedo claro?- me amenazo Kakarto muy seriamente.

Yo lo ignore como el pedazo de mierda que era sin dejar de ver a mi esposa.

Sabes Kakaroto esa mujer es como una maldición.- le dije muy pensativo.- uno cae rendido a sus pies al momento de conocerla bien. Nunca imagine que terminaría enamorado de ella como un tonto.

Si, Milk provoca eso sabes...a mi me paso igual.- confeso Kakaroto sonriendo.- Ella es muy especial, aun recuerdo que abandono todos sus lujos del palacio al casarse conmigo y vivir en esta lugar, todo por que estaba enamorada de mi.

Típico de ella, no deja de sorprenderme.- dije sonriendo viendo a mi mujer abrazar a su nieta.

Cuídala Vegeta o si no te las veras conmigo.- me dijo tajante Kakaroto.

Tranquilo Kakaroto, esta en buenas manos.- dije sonriendo muy agradecido de la suerte que tenia.

Olle Vegeta ¿aun lo hace?- pregunto Kakaroto con curiosidad.

¿Hacer que?- le pregunte de mal humor.

¿Escaparse al rió cada vez que hay luna llena?- pregunto Kakaroto.

Si aun lo hace.- le conteste de mal humor sabiendo que el la conocía mejor que yo cosa que me provocaba rabia.

No la regañes por eso Vegeta su madre solía hacerlo, es como una especie de ritual para ella.- explico Kakaroto sonriendo.

Me quede callado sin mirarlo recordando a mi esposa metida en ese rio desnuda cantando esa canción desconocida, convirtiéndose en una diosa por una noche bajo la luz de la luna.

NO PENSE QUE ESTO PEGARIA TANTO TENIENDO MAS DE 4.000 FANS EN WATTPATT ESTOY SUPER FELIZ GRACIAS DE CORAZON Y POR IGNORAR LOS ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS HEHEHE BYE BYE.


	27. Chapter 27

Cinco a~os despues...

Sali del baño para mirarme en el espejo nuevamente recordando ese dia que me mire en casa de Bulma. Soltándome el cabello sonriéndome a mi misma. Ya tenia 46 a~os y parecía de 30 como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Ya Goten era un adolescente al igual que Trunks que este trabajaba con su madre en la corporación capsula y Bulma al fin se había casado con Dilan y estaban felices. Y estaba Viki esa niña que cada día me sorprendía mas entrenando con su padre en el patio de afuera de la casa.

Viki no solo era una guerrera extraordinaria si no también sumamente inteligente. Aprendió a leer rápidamente poseyendo un intelecto que me asustaba. Abecés ella y Vegeta jugaban ajedrez quedándose horas como si pudieran leerse las mentes. Yo me sentía excluida en ese momento que compartía con ella. Desde que nació Viki Vegeta no quería casi despegarse de ella. Para complacer a mi esposo le dije a Gohan que se hiciera cargo de los restaurantes así le daría un descanso a los empleados de los gritos de Vegeta aun que Gohan solía ser bastante exigente también. Así que Vegeta ya no trabajaría tanto y se quedaría mas tiempo en la casa.

Viki tenía el cabello revuelto indescifrable de su padre y mi mirada dulce y reconfortante. Me encantaba mirar como se sentaba en el regazo de su padre escuchando las historias del planeta Vegita. Como esta le ponía atención sin interrupciones muy analítica como su padre. Había sacado la fuerza de su padre, su inteligencia y su madurez y de mi la gentileza y la dulzura creando la mejor combinación de ambos en un ser.

Viki solía escaparse de su recamara para acurrucarse con nosotros. Al principio le preguntaba por que lo hacia pensando que tenia miedo pero ella solo me contestaba de una manera adulta.

"Solo quiero dormir con ustedes." Me decía con esa voz suave y dulce.

No podía evitar reírme y ver como dormía entre yo y Vegeta. Viendo como mi esposo se molestaba tratando de tener algo de intimidad conmigo. Goten amaba a esa niña de la misma manera la llevaba a la escuela y entrenaba con ella recordándome mucho a el cuando era niño.

Un mañana baje a preparar el desayuno y el café de Vegeta que tanto le gustaba. Viendo como mi familia desayunaba. Vegeta como siempre solía hacer tomaba la taza, dándome un beso fugaz y dirigiéndose hacia la cámara de gravedad. Viki y Goten comieron rápidamente para dirigirse hacia la escuela. Abrazando a esos dos ninos con todas mis fuerzas.

"Mis hijos como los amor." Les dije abrazándolos fuertemente.

"Mama ya, me avergüenzas ya no soy un bebe." Dijo de mala gana Goten en mis brazos mientras Viki reía.

En ese momento Trunks apareció tocando la puerta saludando. Le dirigí una sonrisa dándole un abrazo. Este se puso todo rojo mirando hacia el suelo tomando a Viki de una mano para llevar a su hermana a la escuela. Goten el ver la reacción de Trunks rió por lo bajo dejándome perpleja. Últimamente Trunks actuaba muy extraño conmigo, cada vez que lo miraba bajaba la mirada sonrojándose

"Adios mama." Grito Viki desde la salida.

"Espera Goten." Le dije mirando como Trunks como se alejaba con Viki. " ¿Qué le pasa a Trunks últimamente esta raro conmigo?"

Goten comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

"Mama es que tu le gustas." Me dijo muy divertido.

"¿Qué? Pero si soy una vieja." Le dije muy sorprendida riéndome sonrojada.

"¿Te has mirado en el espejo mama? No has cambiado nada." Me indico Goten sonriendo. "Bueno me tengo que ir se hace tarde."

Me despedí de el aun sorprendida no podía creer que le gustara el hijo de mi esposo. Toda esa situación me resultaba muy divertida. Entre a la cocina para limpiar todo. Luego subi hacia la habitación buscando en el baúl algo que había guardado muy importante para mi. Lo tome en mis manos derramando lágrimas recordando ese día del torneo de artes marciales. Lo volví a guardar sonriendo, quitándome la ropa, poniéndome una camisa sin mangas negra y un pantalón de ejercicio. Amarando mí cabello en una cola de caballo. Dejando a esa mujer que ya no existía mas en ese baúl.

Baje las escaleras hacia la capsula de gravedad. Viendo por uno de los cristales como entrenaba Vegeta esquivando los rayos entrenando con la gravedad aumentada a 600 sin camisa. Toque la ventanilla tratando de llamar su atención. Este me miro bajando la gravedad y saliendo de la capsula.

Me miro de arriba a bajo curvando una sonrisa apoyándose en la entrada.

"¿Aun haces servicio de caridad?" le pregunte sonriendo recordando ese día en el gimnasio.

Al preguntarle eso sonrió mirándome con devoción.

"Si, si sigues haciendo ese café adicto de porquería." Me contesto con suavidad.

No pude evitar reírme al parecer no había olvidado ese día, recordando que Vegeta no olvidaba con facilidad. Nos paramos en posición de pelea ya que desde que había nacido Viki no teníamos tiempo para entrenar. Cada golpe Vegeta lo esquivaba con rapidez, sonriendo en son de burla. Cosa que me hacia enfurecer aun mas. Acelere mis movimientos para tratar de pegarle pero era inútil. En ese momento Vegeta logro tumbarme al suelo. Poniéndose en sima de mi rápidamente.

"Eso es trampa." Le dije muy molesta debajo de mi esposo.

Vegeta me tomo por la cabeza besándome con brusquedad sin quitarse en sima de mi. Luego de separar sus labios paso su nariz por mi pecho asta mi cuello lamiéndolo con suavidad.

" ¿Desde cuando no hacemos el amor mujer?" Me pregunto en mi oido muy agitado.

"Mmmm no lo se hace una semana." Le dije pasando mis manos en su espalda sin poder evitar tocarlo.

"Exacto... ¿tienes idea de cómo estoy?" pregunto mordiendo un poco mi oreja.

"Algo..." le conteste poniendo una mano en su pecho bajando poco a poco mas a su sexo. " Ahora tengo una gran idea de cómo estas." Le conteste sintiendo su erección en mi mano.

"¿Has tenido sexo en una cámara de gravedad?" pregunto haciéndome temblar besando mi cuello gimiendo ante el roce de mi mano en su sexo.

"No..." conteste casi sin voz besando el cuello de mi esposo sintiendo como su ki se elevaba.

"Perfecto..." dijo con voz ronca cargándome con rapidez llevándome a la cámara de gravedad.

Vegeta cerro la puerta de la capsula viendo como miraba el lugar ya que era la primera vez que entraba allí. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón largo de ejercicio mirándome con esa mirada lasciva y penetrante.

"Desvístete." Me ordeno sin dejar de mirarme.

Yo lo obedecía sin decir nada. Soltando mi cabello sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Quietándome la ropa con suavidad y lentitud. Quedándome solo con un sostén de entrenamiento pequeño y con un pantalón muy corto de mismo color negro.

"Puta mierda..." Comenzó este apretando la mandíbula tensando todos sus músculos. "Eres perfecta. Quítate lo demás." Ordeno tragando con dificultad.

Sonreí al ver su reacción quitándome lo demás con suavidad. Quedándome completamente desnuda y expuesta ante los ojos del sayayin. Me sonroje un poco mirando como miraba cada parte de mi cuerpo viendo como se acercaba a mi. Vegeta se doblo para besar mis muslos y rozar sus manos sobre ellos subiendo mas y mas hacia mi sexo. Pasando su lengua por mi vientre dándole un beso a mi cicatriz donde me practicaron mi segunda cesaría por Viki. Luego subió aun mas con su boca hasta mi estomago, tomando mis glúteos con suavidad pasando sus manos por mi espalda. Subiendo con su boca hasta mis senos quedándose hay por bastante tiempo. Luego subió a mi cuello haciéndome suspirar levantando la cabeza para lamer mi mentón terminando en mi boca.

Al final metió su lengua en mi boca la atrape jugando con ella succionándola escudando sus gemidos. Pasando mis u~as por su espalda con suavidad. Bajando una de mis manos a su sexo nuevamente para sacarlo. Comencé a masturbarlo desenfrenadamente escuchando sus gemidos aun pegado a mi boca. Este me rodio apretando un boton que hizo aparecer una cama. Este me acosto en ella liberando su sexo. Vegeta entro en mi con suavidad gimiendo por la embestida. Viendo como arqueaba mi espalda al entrar en mi suavemente. Comenso a penetrarme con suavidad besando mi cuerpo, acariciando mi espalda.

"Te amo mujer... te deseo moría por sentir tu cuerpo." Me confeso en mi odio con suavidad.

"Yo también te amo y moría por hacer el amor contigo." Le dije entre gemidos apretando su espalda besando sus labios.

Los dos aceleramos el ritmo, comencé a gritar de placer ya que podía darme el lujo de hacerlo enserados los dos en ese lugar. Vegeta poco a poco caía ante mis gritos besándome moviéndose con más violencia. Tome su miembro en mis manos guiándolo hacia otro lugar cerca de mis glúteos. Este entro en mi recto con gentileza apretando la mandíbula, tratando se controlarse y con sus dedos comenzó a masturbarme.

"Demonios...mujer...eres exquisita, riquísima." Me dijo sin dejar de penetrar por atrás.

En ese momento salio rápidamente para apoderarse de mi vagina nuevamente. Y asi estubo de un lado hacia otro de a tras hacia delante, atrás hacia delante tomándome por los dos lados con desespero. Mis gritos fueron aun mas fuertes cuando comenzó hacer esto haciendome llegar al orgasmo ta violentamente que no pude evitar clavar mis unas en Vegeta haciendo sacar sangre. Obligando a mi esposo a llegar a su orgasmo dentro de mi.

Cai en sima de la cama sonrojada y adolorida en las dos partes. Vegeta aun estaba en sima de mi mirándome. Acariciando mi cabeza y mi cabello. Beso mis labios moviéndolos con suavidad. Me rescoto a mi lado acariciandome como siempre hacia.

"Gracias Milk, por todo lo que has hecho por mi, por el regalo de Viki...por todo... "comenzó este con ojos llorosos. "Se que no merezco nada de lo que me has dado por todo lo que e hecho y todo lo que te e hecho a ti. Me termine enamorado de ti como un loco y ahora no puedo vivir sin ti..."

Me quede en shock por sus palabras viendo como ese sayayin derramaba algunas lagrimas en silencio. Jamás pensé que Vegeta fuera capaz de llorar. Bese una de las heridas de su pecho y luego a el con devoción.

"Eres el mejor hombre que e conocido...y lo mereces todo Vegeta...te amo, te ame desde el momento en que me entrenaste y me viste en ese gimnasio." Confesé mirándolo.

"Te amo mujer, y quiero mucho a tus mocosos a mi hija e hijo y sobre todo a tu nieta." Dijo este curvando una sonrisa abrazándome.

Quería hacer a Vegeta feliz, agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por mi. Desea darle todo de mi y sabia que había sanado sus heridas y llenar un vació que había dentro del orgulloso sayayin. Quería que fuera feliz por que el se lo merecía a pesar de todos sus errores. Y asi como unas personas se van dejando recuerdos y sentimientos hermosos, otra llegaba para hacerte completamente feliz. Pasando a Goku a mis memorias y poniendo a Vegeta en mi presente.

...

Gracias Vegeta por reparar el corazón roto de Milk- pensó Goku desde el planeta de Kaiosama sonriente...-Milk te estaré esperando aquí para que me des esa oportunidad que me prometiste...te amo.

FIN

GRACIAS VEGETA AL FIN NOS ENTENDIMOS MALDITO SAYAYIN ORGULLOSO DE MIERDA.

BUENO MIS AMORES AQUÍ LOS DEJO LOS AMO MUCHO YA MUY PRONTO OTRA DE MIS HISTORIAS COMENTEN Y NO SE PONGAN TRISTES OKAIIII NOS VEMOS BYE BYE COMENTEN...


End file.
